Quand la neige a commencé à tomber
by Draya Felton
Summary: Tokio Hotel Bill subit un fort traumatisme à l'âge de 7 ans. Il devra affronter ses plus grandes peurs pour accéder au monde dont il rêve. POV bill FINIE
1. Prologue: Et la neige

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! 

Je me présente, Draya pour vous servir! Celà fait maintenant un petit bout de temps que je n'écrivais plus et puis, les tokio hotel m'ont redonné des idées. Cependant, il y a tellement de fics sur eux que j'ai peur que la mienne ne soit pas des plus originale. Mais bon, elle est écrite par ma plume, ou plutôt par mon clavier, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue :** _Et la neige a commencé à tomber…_

POV Bill : (et cela restera sûrement en pov Bill jusqu'à la fin)

J'ai 7 ans. Je suis un grand garçon. C'est Lys qui l'a dit, alors si Lys le dit, c'est vrai. Seulement, il faut pas faire de bruit, parce que si on fait du bruit, on perd.

-Bill…

-Chut !

-Mais… Bill…

Lys chuchote, mais il pourrait l'entendre. Je me retourne ; il est hors de question que je perde encore une fois.

-Quoi ?

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux tout humides, comme si elle avait peur. Pourtant, y'a pas de raison. Je suis grand, je vais la protéger ! Elle regarde derrière elle, il fait noir. Devant aussi il fait noir, mais on n'a pas peur. Les grands garçons ont peur de rien, ça, c'est Tom qui l'a dit. Et si Tom l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

-Tom va pas être content !

-Mais si ! Allez viens, soit pas peureuse !

-Je suis pas peureuse !

-Si, j'le vois ! T'as peur !

-Non ! Même pas vrai, d'abord !

Je me retourne et continue mon chemin en souriant parce que je sais que j'ai gagné. Je suis le meilleur parce que je suis un grand garçon.

On avance encore, le couloir est sombre, et puis la pluie tombe lourdement sur les fenêtres. Mais j'ai pas peur, hein ! Si je tremble, c'est juste parce qu'il y a un petit courant d'air. Les grands garçons, ça a pas peur. Parce que c'est Tom qui l'a dit !

-On est presque arrivé ! On la prend et on retourne nous coucher !

-Tom va pas être content…

-Mais si ! Il l'a veut !

-Oui, mais papa il veut pas ! Et Papa il va pas être content non plus !

-Oui, mais Papa il le verra pas ! Et Tom il serra content !

Elle me regarde mais ne dit plus rien. Tant mieux. Je suis fatigué, même si je suis un grand garçon qui a pas peur. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Tom me manque.

On avance encore, et on arrive devant la porte. Je souffle. Lys regarde à droite et à gauche, et me tiens le bras. Et d'un coup, le volet de la fenêtre du couloir claque ; Lys cri. Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche mais je sais qu'on a perdu. Encore. J'ouvre la porte en vitesse, je prends la guitare, je ressors et je le vois. Les grands garçons, ça a pas peur, c'est Tom qui me l'a dit, alors c'est vrai. Donc je dois pas être si grand que ça, parce que là j'ai peur. Il nous regarde et je sais qu'il va encore nous faire mal. Lys ouvre en grand les yeux, et moi je retiens mon souffle.

Lentement, il s'avance vers nous et ma peur ne s'en va pas.

-COURS !

Je crie aussi fort que je peux en faisant demi-tour et en courant dans le couloir. Lys me suis, je la sens derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas où on va, mais il est derrière. Si on s'arrête, on perd. C'est les nouvelles règles.

Mais Papa attrape Lys par le bas de sa robe, elle tombe par terre tandis que je m'arrête et m'élance contre Papa, guitare en main, pour l'éloigner d'elle. Lys se relève et s'en va en courant. Papa me propulse contre le meuble en bois sur lequel un vieux vase est posé tandis que la guitare se retrouve au sol, brisée. Je sens ma tête me faire mal et tout devient noir.

J'ai perdu.

……….

L'enterrement, il était triste. Tom m'en voulait, je le savais. Il m'a regardé et il me l'a dit. « Tout est de ta faute ». Je sais. J'ai toujours eu les mauvaises idées. C'était moi qui voulais absolument que Tom me joue un morceau de guitare. Si je n'avais pas insisté, Papa n'aurait pas frappé Tom et Tom aurait pu continuer à marcher normalement. Et puis si j'avais pas insisté pour que Lys m'aide à voler la guitare pour que Tom puisse ressentir encore cette chose qui m'avait fait trembler, alors elle serait pas tombée.

Tout était de ma faute. C'est Tom qui l'a dit. Alors si Tom l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Papa aussi l'a dit. Et il a aussi dit que c'est à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait que je peux plus bouger mon bras. Parce que si j'étais un gentil garçon, un grand garçon obéissant, il m'aurait pas fait mal au bras.

Je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'ai demandé pardon. Mais Papa a dit que y'avait que les mauviettes qui disent pardon. Alors, j'ai pas demandé pardon à Lys. Je lui ai rien dit. Et j'ai rien dit non plus à Tom. Et puis quand le monsieur a dit que Lys était avec les anges et qu'elle nous regardait de là-haut, j'ai levé les yeux et je lui ai demandé dans ma tête. Je lui ai demandé à Lys parce que je comprenais pas.

Je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire, puisque je pouvais pas dire « pardon » ?

Et la neige a commencé à tomber.

* * *

Le chapitre 1 sera certainement posté demain, vu qu'il est écrit. A vrai dire, j'en suis au chapitre 6. Donc pour le moment, vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps pour des upload. 

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je dois continuer ou laissez tomber, serait la bienvenue.

Merci et bonne année à tous!


	2. Chapter 1: Parle moi

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Parle moi_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

7h02. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis mon réveil à 7h02 déjà ?!

Je ne sais plus. Je me retourne. Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, il faut bien que je me lève. Je saute dans mes chaussons usés et je sors discrètement de ma chambre. J'ouvre sans un bruit la porte juste à côté. Je le vois, il dort, des vêtements éparpillés partout.

Je longe le couloir, toujours sans bruit et m'arrête à la porte de la salle de bain. Voyez-vous, je suis un être de contradiction. Quand on me dit de faire quelque chose, je fais le contraire. Quand mon père m'a dit « je te dit que les garçon, ça ne se comporte pas comme ça », je me suis maquillé. Quand il m'a dit que si je ne m'habillais pas autrement, il me filerait la raclée de ma vie, je me suis verni les ongles en noir. Et quand mon frère m'a dit « Parle ! », j'ai gardé le silence. Mais quand il m'a dit « tais toi », j'ai quand même gardé le silence. Car oui, je contredis même le fait que je sois contradictoire.

Vous êtes des petits chanceux. Je vais me présenter ! Oh et puis non. Je ne vais pas me présenter. En quoi ça vous regarde ma vie, hein ?!

J'arrive devant l'escalier. Je ne bouge pas. Je regarde les marches. Une marche. Deux marches. Trois marches. Quatre marches. Cinq marches. Une basket, sûrement celle de mon frère. Sept marche.

Je regarde en face de moi mais je n'avance pas. Je fixe le mur.

-Parle !

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris. C'est Tom.

Je le regarde, de mes yeux noisette qui ne tarderont plus maintenant à être parfaitement maquillés de noir et jaune. Oui, oui du jaune. On m'a dit que j'étais gothique. Alors j'ai mis du jaune.

-Hey, tais toi !

Je regarde mon frère comme un alien. Avec son t-shirt immense qui pourrait hébergé 4 Bill et 4 Tom, il ressemble à un sac de patate. Il me regarde en retour. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de lire en moi, de trouver le problème.

La première fois qu'il m'a regardé comme ça, c'était 1 mois après la neige, et il m'avait simplement dit « pardon ». Alors que normalement, on ne dit pas pardon. C'est papa qui l'a dit. Mais Tom voulait me copier alors il a fait le contraire de ce que Papa a dit de faire. Moi je ne dis rien. Au moins, pas de risque de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas ou ce qu'il faudrait pour contredire. Et puis, la neige, ça ne parle pas, c'est tout. Tom m'enlace. Je ne réponds pas. Là, ce n'est pas une affaire de contradiction. C'est juste que je ne veux plus que ce soit de ma faute. Je ne voudrais pas le perdre. Ca fait 8 ans qu'on a perdu Lys. Je pense qu'on a aussi dû se perdre. On a aussi dû tomber dans l'escalier, sans jamais vraiment nous relever.

Tom s'éloigne petit à petit en voyant que je ne réponds pas à son étreinte. Il soupire, me dépasse et descend les escaliers. Je me remets encore face à ces escaliers maudits et je soupire à mon tour. Un peu de courage ! Je me met dos aux escaliers, et les descend à reculons lentement, pour ne pas tomber.

C'est une manie chez moi, et elle m'a apportée bien des ennuis, surtout au lycée à vrai dire. Les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un monter et descendre les escaliers à l'envers, alors comme ils ne comprennent pas, ils deviennent agressifs. C'était exactement comme ça que mon père était. Mais lui, ça doit faire environs 4 mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Tom et moi on se débrouille pour ne pas mourir de faim et en fin de compte, on y arrive plutôt bien.

Je rentre dans la cuisine tandis que mon frère à la tête plongée dans le frigo. Il la referme en faisant une mimique dubitative qui me fait rire, intérieurement bien sûr.

-T'as très faim ou tu peux te retenir jusqu'à midi ? Me demande t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je déteste quand il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je hausse les épaules. J'ai pas si faim que ça, et je peux bien sauter le petit-déjeuner. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

Tom sort alors de la cuisine et je l'entends monter les marches et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Soit. Je me dirige à mon tour vers le frigo et l'ouvre. Je comprends mieux sa question. Le frigo est vide. Même si j'avais faim, il n'y aurait rien à manger. On était tout les deux inscrit à la cantine ce qui nous permettait d'avoir au minimum un repas par jour qui soit consistant, mais ce soir, il faudrait quand même aller faire deux trois courses pour acheter tout ce qui est vital à notre survie.

Je vais dans le salon et regarde sous le canapé, à la recherche de mon sac qui a dû atterrir dans le coin hier. Rien sous le canapé, ni sous la table basse ; derrière la télé, il n'y a que de la poussière, de même derrière l'aquarium. Ah, nos poissons sont morts. Les pauvres sont sur le ventre, leurs nageoires immobiles. Je tape doucement sur la vitre mais rien… Oui, c'est définitif, ils sont morts. Tant mieux, deux bouches de moins à nourrir. Quoique, pas sûr qu'on les ais beaucoup nourrit ces derniers mois. Je retrouve mon sac sous les rideaux et entends Tom sortir de la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Je remonte les escaliers, toujours a reculons et me dirige à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Je fais ma toilette, me maquille, vérifie mon vernis qui doit être parfait et mes habits.

Je sors de ma chambre en même temps que mon jumeau. On se regarde durant une fraction de seconde et d'un même mouvement, on se re-dirige encore une fois vers les escaliers. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quels points ces escaliers sont une horreur pour moi. Ils sont encore plus effrayants qu'un tueur qui égorge une femme, ou qu'un lièvre dont on a enlevé la peau.

Je les descends, normalement c'est à dire à reculons, tandis que mon jumeau me regarde avec cet air désespéré qui semble me crier « tu es complètement cinglé ! ».

Un escalier, un bus et une heure plus tard, on arrive au lycée. C'est l'un des endroits les plus effrayants au monde ! Vous rendez-vous compte du nombre d'escaliers qu'il y a là-dedans ? Je ne pense pas non. Mon frère se dirige vers sa bande et pendant qu'il salue tous ses poteaux… enfin ses « potes », Georg et Gustav me font un signe de tête. Eux deux, on les connaît depuis le jardin d'enfance. Ils sont très gentils mais voilà, je ne leur parle pas non plus. Il faut dire que Georg ne comprend pas mon problème avec les escaliers, et Gustav essaye désespérément de me faire parler, voir même rire. C'est agaçant.

On se dirige en cours. Vraiment, là il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire. Ca se résume à un escalier à monter, qui plus est d'une hauteur considérable. Un jour, quand je serais tout puissant sur terre, je bannirais tous les escaliers et j'obligerais tout le monde à avoir la même phobie des escaliers que moi ! JE serais le centre du monde, et non plus ces horribles machines de guerres. Oui, un escalier est une machine de guerre, un point c'est tout.

Fred, un crétin costaud, me fit soudain un croche-pied alors que j'arrivais au bout de ma terrible épreuve et il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Je me suis retrouvé par terre, mon sublime postérieur douloureux. Et Fred qui riait comme une vache qu'on égorge et qui se vide lentement de son sang, vite rejoint par la majorité des personnes présente. J'ai alors fait ce que je fais à chaque fois, je me suis relevé et je lui ai fichu mon poing dans la figure.

-Nan mais quel con ! Me lança t-il en me fixant de son regard noir. Tom rigolait, tout comme pas mal de monde.

Mais de qui riait-il, au fond ? Cette question me troubla durant une seconde, ce qui fut suffisant pour que le crétin me pousse et que je tombe en arrière dans les escaliers. Ce que j'aime dans ce genre de situation, c'est que les gens s'écartent au lieu de rester sur mon chemin pour me ralentir. Quand je monte les escaliers, ou que je les descends, ils restent toujours derrière moi. Faudrait-il que j'envisage une nouvelle manière de descendre les escaliers ? Non. J'avais trop mal au dos pour ça. Un professeur est soudain sorti de nulle part, comme par magie et cria à tout le monde de se calmer. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir les dreads de mon jumeaux avant qu'on me relève et que l'on me traîne chez le directeur, où je fus vite rejoins par Mr crétin en chef qui saignait du nez, Tom, Georg, Gustav, et deux autres personnes qui soutenaient Mr Crétin.

Le directeur sorti alors de son bureau, maître incontesté des lieux mais avec une trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col.

-Messieurs Kaulitz, Schäfer, Listing, Robb, Küuger et Warner. Quelle...

Il s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir au mot le plus approprié.

-Joie de nous revoir ? Demanda mon jumeau avec un sourire insolent.

Le regard du directeur se posa sur lui, plus sévère.

-Surprise. Reprit-il. Cela faisait bien deux jours que je n'avais pas pu vous voir !

-Hier vous étiez occupé avec Mme Joz, donc on n'a pas osé vous déranger.

C'est marrant comment une seule phrase de mon jumeau plongeait tout le monde dans une concentration extrême. Se retenir de rire était parfois vraiment difficile.

-Kaulitz, DANS MON BUREAU !

Tom se leva en même temps que moi et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, on rentra dans le bureau.

-Explication ! Aboya le directeur une fois assis tel un roi derrière son imposant bureau en chêne massif tout droit importé d'Afrique.

Silence. Je ne répondis pas et mon jumeau non plus.

-J'ai dit : Explication Kaulitz !

J'haussais les épaules tandis que mon frère me regardait avec un air interrogatif. Le directeur nous regarda et soupira, semblant lassé.

-Tom, explication !

-Ah, c'était à moi que vous parliez ? Et bien, Robin des crétins… hum je veux dire Robb à fait un croche-pied à Bill, qui l'a frappé et il l'a poussé dans les escaliers.

-Mr Robb a été poussé dans les escaliers ?

-Non, Bill !

-Bill l'a poussé ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Non, c'est Fred! Bill l'a frappé !

Le directeur se tourna vers moi :

-Mr Kaulitz, la violence ne résoudra pas toujours vos problèmes !

-Mais c'est pas moi qui ait commencé, répliqua Tom. C'est lui !

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Mr Kaulitz ! Répliqua le directeur en regardant Tom.

-Pourquoi c'est moi que vous regardez alors ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, nous mis trois heures de colles à faire le lendemain et nous renvoya.

La relation que j'entretenais avec Tom était spéciale, c'est vrai. Il me protégeait, et quelque part je le protégeais aussi. Et pourtant, il y avait comme quelque chose de brisé entre nous. Quelque chose que l'on n'arrivait pas à recoller.

On alla en cours, Tom parlant, seul, moi admirant sa formidable capacité à monologuer.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, on se leva tout les deux d'un bond ; « Courage, fuyons » comme dit le proverbe. Georg et Gustav nous attendaient près du portail.

-On est collé, demain !

-Nous aussi, répondit mon jumeau en haussant des épaules.

Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure !

-De toute manière l'heure de colle se fera en salle de musique, ça va être sympa !

-C'est clair ! Limite c'est pas une heure de colle !

On verrait bien, le lendemain, si c'était trois heures de plaisir ou d'enfer. Alors qu'on passait devant un supermarché, je le pointais du doigt tout en retenant mon frère par le bras.

On devait faire des courses pour ce soir. Il me sourit, fit un signe aux G' et me tira jusqu'au magasin.

J'avais fait une petite liste le matin même, histoire de ne rien oublier de ce qu'il nous fallait. Je la montrais à mon jumeau qui la lut à voix haute tout en acquiescant pour confirmer. Une fois fini, il récapitula pour voir si on avait bien tout.

-Alors le nutella, le coca, le pop-corn à réchauffer, le chocolat en poudre, le chocolat en tablette, les bonbons, les céréales… Hey, pourquoi t'a rajouté ce pantalon ?! C'était pas sur la liste !

Je haussais les épaules. J'avais déchiré la jambe de mon fute noir, d'où la nécessité absolue d'en racheter un.

Tom soupira et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, on regarda les messages, et le courrier. C'était un rituel. Quelque part, on espérait juste que quelqu'un se souviendrait de nous. Même si ce quelqu'un n'était que papa.

-Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message.

Tom me regarda, ou plus exactement me fixa. Je détestais vraiment quand il faisait ça. Je détournais le regard, silencieusement.

-S'il te plait, Bill, parle moi. Me murmura t-il doucement.

Je le regardais. J'ouvris la bouche. Il venait de me toucher, et exceptionnellement, je voulais bien dire quelque chose mais… je ne pouvais pas. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et aucun son ne sorti. Ma langue resta collée à mon palet.

Je suis désolé, Tom. Vraiment, j'aimerais pouvoir… mais c'est impossible. Mon silence m'a envahit depuis trop longtemps.

Je me retournais et partit ranger les courses tandis que Tom restait là, les bras ballants.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 1 est en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, une petite review avec le bouton "go" en bas à gauche me ferait très très très plaisir!

Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement vendredi prochain, histoire de me laisser le temps de continuer d'avancer et d'écrire le chap. 6.

Bon week-end et bonne semaine!


	3. Chapter 2: Musik

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas que pour moi. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : _Musik_

7h01. Mon réveil allait sonner dans une minute. Je le regardais fixement, attendant la sonnerie fatidique qui m'obligerait à me lever pour une longue journée de cours ennuyant.

7h02. DRIIIIIIIIIIING.

Et voilà, une nouvelle journée démarrait.

Je m'enfermais directement dans la salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche bien chaude, lavant mes cheveux teints en noir. J'en sortis propre comme un sou neuf, m'habillais, me maquillais, réajustais mes faux ongles puis sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Mon frère était dans la cuisine, en train de manger le pop-corn que l'on avait acheté la veille. Il sourit en me voyant, puis monta à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pas besoin de paroles entre nous, juste un regard pouvait parfois suffire. Je me mis à la recherche de mon sac en me disant qu'il serait bien que je le pose à un endroit fixe, histoire de ne plus lui courir derrière tous les matins. Mon jumeau me rejoignit et on alla ensemble en cours. Rien ne se passa, ni vengeance ni coups bas rageurs, juste les cours et ces fameuses heures de colles.

On arriva devant la porte pile à l'heure et ce, uniquement grâce à ce cher Gustav qui ne supportait pas d'arriver en retard et qui nous avait littéralement traîné jusque devant la salle. Cependant, personne ne nous attendait. La prof de musique arriva quelques minutes plus tard, semblant comme toujours à la ramasse. Quelqu'un devrait lui dire que fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé. On s'installa chacun à une table, silencieux, regardant l'aiguille de l'horloge tourner. J'aperçus même une mouche, là, juste sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ah non, elle volait maintenant en direction de la porte… quel beau demi-tour !

Finalement, Tom, à bout de patience, leva la main.

-Oui, Mr Kaulitz ? Demanda t-elle.

Mon frère fit son fameux sourire charmeur qui me donnait envie de lui coller une baffe.

-Est-ce que je peux essayer la guitare, là-bas ? Quitte à être enfermé ici, autant que ça serve à développer notre esprit musical…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Les excuses qu'il se trouvait celui-là étaient parfois bonnes à mettre dans les annales.

-Excellente idée, Mr Kaulitz ! Montrez-nous ce que vous êtes capable de faire !

Mon frère se leva et attrapa la guitare tandis que Georg et Gustav sortaient de leur léthargie.

Tom me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sais ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que je parle, que je lui dise de ne pas jouer. J'ouvris d'ailleurs la bouche dans l'intention de l'empêcher de jouer, mais comme la veille, aucun son ne sortit. Mon jumeau fronça les sourcils et commença à déplacer ses doigts sur les cordes.

La prof écarquilla les yeux, ne se doutant sûrement pas que mon frère savait jouer de cet instrument, tandis que Georg soulevait un sourcil et que Gustav souriait, semblant aimer l'air. Moi, je fus propulsé 8 ans en arrière, lors de ce fameux jour où la guitare de notre père nous narguait. Tom l'avait attrapée avec un sourire triomphant avant de nous jouer, à Lys et à moi, ce même air qu'il jouait maintenant. A l'époque, j'avais ouvert la bouche et j'avais chanté, en chœur avec Lys. Mais comment pouvais-je chanter aujourd'hui, sans la fleur qui donnait son parfum à la musique ?

Tom jouait et me regardait parfois, me passant un message que je m'obstinais à lui renvoyer.

Il s'arrêta finalement. J'avais les yeux baissés, mes cheveux tombant devant mon visage. J'entendis juste Georg prendre lui aussi une guitare et essayer de jouer un air avec Gustav qui avait piquer la guitare de mon jumeau. Je sentis ce dernier s'approcher de moi et poser sa main sur ma joue. Elle se mouilla de l'eau de mes yeux.

Comment pouvait-il me demander de chanter ? Comment pouvait-il vouloir que je parle à nouveau ? C'était impossible.

-Monsieur Kaulitz, à votre place ! Cria la prof par-dessus la cacophonie créée par Gustav, qui ne savait pas du tout jouer de la guitare et Georg, qui se débrouillait pas mal, bien que préférant la basse.

Tom enleva lentement sa main de ma joue et repartit s'asseoir.

Finalement, Tom, Gustav et Georg découvrirent qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient faire autre chose que du simple bruit bon à rendre sourd n'importe qui qui ne le soit pas déjà.

Je me sentis un peu à l'écart ; moi, je n'avais aucun don pour la musique, je ne savais jouer d'aucun instrument et encore moins chanter. Alors, assis sur cette chaise, devant ce bureau, je les regardais jouer, mon jumeau me regardant discrètement. Envahi par la musique, je n'avais qu'une envie : chanter. Chanter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, chanter ma peine, ma vie…

Les trois heures de colles passèrent rapidement en fin de compte, et bien qu'aucun mot ne soit sorti de ma bouche malgré mon envie irrépressible de chanter, je me sentais bien.

Une fois à la maison, Tom mit un film qui resta assez flou pour moi ; l'histoire me passa complètement au-dessus de la tête alors que mon jumeau semblait vraiment passionné. Moi, j'avais la tête trop pleine de musique pour pouvoir vraiment comprendre ce que faisait le gars à l'écran.

Vers minuit, une fois le film finit, Tom me pris doucement la main et me tira à l'étage. Il fit une moue contrariée en voyant que je montais les escaliers à l'envers, mais garda le silence. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, m'y poussa, se changea en même temps que moi, et me tira finalement dans son lit, toujours avec douceur.

Mon jumeau me prit dans ses bras, emmêla ses jambes aux miennes et posa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il s'éloigna un peu et me regarda, dans le noir, me murmurant au bout de quelques secondes :

-S'il te plait Bill, je comprend pas…Je t'aime tellement et tu… Je veux juste que tu parles, ta voix me manque ! S'il te plait, dis quelque chose…

J'ouvris la bouche, encore une fois, en voulant vraiment parler, sortir un son, n'importe quoi. Je voulais prouver à mon jumeau que je l'aimais toujours malgré tout, que je ne voulais pas le perdre mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. J'avais beau faire des efforts, aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres.

Des larmes de frustration coulèrent lentement de mes yeux, mouillant l'oreiller. Tom posa sa main sur ma joue, effaçant les traces que laissait mon impuissance. J'ouvris les yeux, doucement, et m'enfonçais dans le regard de mon frère, de celui qui partageait mon sang, ma vie, mon visage.

Lentement, son visage et le mien s'approchèrent, silencieusement, religieusement. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, tout en douceur. Je reposais ensuite mon front contre le sien et fermais les yeux, Morphée m'accueillant dans ses bras.

* * *

J'avoue, ce chapitre est court. Je crois que c'est le plus court que j'ai écrit pour le moment. Alors pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre 3 (intitulé "ah") demain, enfin seulement si vous le souhaitez.

Donc si vous voulez la suite demain, bah dites le moi et je la posterais.

Bisous à tous et profitez bien de votre week-end!


	4. Chapter 3: Ah

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Comme promis, vu que le chapitre que j'ai posté hier était court, vous avez la suite aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de vous mettre le chapitre 4, les exams approchent et je suis un peu débordée... J'essayerais de vous le mettre Mercredi. (Dans le pire des cas, vous l'aurez vendredi!)

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : _"Ah"_

Le lendemain, mes yeux ne rencontrèrent pas mon habituel réveil gris. Non, ils avaient pour une fois beaucoup mieux. Un ange. Bon, certes un ange avec des dreads… et avec un piercing ; mais pour moi, c'était le plus beau des anges. Sa respiration lente et régulière me berçait.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, soufflais un peu puis les caressais, lentement, à la manière d'un papillon de soie.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, encore brouillés par le sommeil. Il me sourit.

-Si tu me parle, je t'embrasse… murmura t-il tellement bas que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende.

Je fis une moue. Allez, je pouvais le faire hein ?! Ce ne devait pas être si dur que ça ! Il fallait juste parler… oh mon dieu, que c'était dur ! Si j'avais sût plus tôt que parler était un exercice si difficile, je n'aurais jamais arrêté. J'approchais mon visage de celui de Tom dans le but d'avoir quand même mon bisou mais il se recula.

-Nan ! D'abord tu parle, ensuite t'auras une récompense ! Sourit-il en se levant et en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Quel petit… Puisque c'était comme ça, j'irais manger sans lui. Je descendis donc mon cauchemar et me fit un bon gros bol de céréale.

Dès que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, je partis à mon tour me laver.

J'entendis Tom descendre les escaliers, ses pas s'éloignant doucement. Je me mis face à la glace. Bien, j'avais toujours une bouche ; c'était déjà ça ! Ma langue semblait également être présente de même que mes dents. Parfait ! Pour parler, il faut bouger la langue, ce que je peux faire, ouvrir la bouche ne pose pas non plus de problème. Bien. Et maintenant ? Allez Bill, mon grand, essaye de sortir un mot.

Ma mâchoire se contracta, mes sourcils se froncèrent, mais toujours pas le moindre mot. Je m'y prenais peut-être mal. Il fallait avant tout que je produise un son. Les bébés font bien « agueu » avant de dire « papa » ou « maman ».

-ah…

Ouais ! Un son, certes faible, certes rauque, mais un son quand même ! C'est comme quand on trouve 1 centime par terre. C'est rien, on peut rien faire avec, même pas s'acheter un bonbon, mais c'est le début de la richesse. Là c'est pareil. J'avais « ah », bientôt j'aurais « b ».

Je souris, fier de moi, recommençant encore quelques sons, plus fort, moins rauques. Tout est question d'entraînement. Je m'entraînerais donc. Les lèvres de Tom étaient trop bonnes et je voulais à nouveau les goûter, quelque qu'en soit le prix. Et puis, si je voulais garder Tom, il fallait que je reparle. Le silence était trop pesant pour nos épaules, trop lourd pour nos cœurs.

-Bill ! Bouge tes fesses, on va être en retard !

La mélodieuse voix de mon double me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'étais même pas encore maquillé !

Je me préparais, rapidement, avec la précision d'un expert et descendis l'escalier, toujours à reculons, aussi vite que je pus.

Mon frère me tira ensuite dehors pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

Le cours d'histoire passa lentement, le cours de maths sembla durer une éternité. Tom s'était endormi sur la table et moi j'essayais de regarder le vent pour tromper l'ennui. Lorsque enfin, la sonnerie réveilla Tom et nous permit de nous enfuir lâchement, Tom me tira vers la salle de musique. C'est une très mauvaise habitude qu'il a, de toujours me tirer, comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire… En fait, je n'ai pas mon mot pour dire, mais même comme ça, j'aimerais parfois aussi décider si je veux le suivre ou non. Et là, j'ai pas envie. Je m'arrêtais net, le coupant dans sa course.

-Bill ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse, tournant légèrement la tête tout en la levant, l'air hautain et suffisant, pour bien lui faire sentir mon humeur.

-Allez Bill, j'veux te montrer un truc !

Je levais un sourcil, signe qu'il avait peut-être mon attention mais qu'il m'en fallait plus pour me convaincre.

-C'est une surprise !

Je le regardais sceptiquement, ne voulant toujours pas bouger.

-c'est dans la salle de musique, allez, si tu veux savoir faut venir !

La salle de musique ? Non, pas envie. Je secouais la tête et fis demi-tour. Hors de question de me torturer avec un escalier pour aller ensuite me torturer avec une guitare et mon impuissance à parler.

Tom soupira mais me suivit quand même. On rentra à la maison, en silence pour une fois, Tom semblant bouder, vexé.

J'essayais de lui prendre la main mais monsieur s'éloigna, croisant ses bras sur son torse et levant la tête d'un air hautain, comme moi un peu plus tôt. Quel copieur !

Je haussais des épaules et continuais, le laissant bouder comme un petit garçon contrarié.

Une fois à la maison, il vérifia le répondeur, puis le courrier. Notre cher père avait envoyé de l'argent. Et pas qu'un peu ; chouette, on pourrait aller faire les boutiques, et je pourrais enfin m'acheter ce magnifique pull devant lequel je bave depuis plus d'un mois.

Une deuxième lettre était aussi là, je l'ouvris et déchantais vite en voyant que c'était les impôts. Finalement, le pull était très bien là où il était, bien au chaud dans sa vitrine.

Je soufflais, un peu énervé, ce que dû remarquer mon jumeau vu qu'il me sourit d'un air désolé. Il m'embrassa furtivement et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Je passais mon doigt sur mes lèvres, rêveur.

-Tom…

J'avais réussi. Mon premier mot, son prénom. Ca avait été léger, un murmure flottant dans le silence du salon, mais c'était un si beau mot, le plus beau de tous. Je pouvais parler, Tom serait si content. Mon Tom.

-Tom.

Je montais silencieusement les marches, à l'envers et me dirigeais sans un bruit près de la porte de Tom. Il était assis à son bureau, et semblait être en train d'écrire quelque chose. Je m'approchais derrière lui, toujours aussi silencieux qu'une souris, et me penchais légèrement pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il crayonnait des barres verticales, avec des numéros à côté, tout le long de sa page. Je fronçais mes sourcils. J'ignorais qu'on avait des maths à faire…

Je me penchais encore jusqu'à ce que mon souffle vienne effleurer son cou. Il sursauta légèrement mais ne dit rien. Il sourit, rangea la feuille dans son tiroir et se retourna.

Je tentais d'approcher ses lèvres mais il s'éloigna, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

-Tom.

Comme dans un film, je vis ses yeux s'écarter, sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, et tout son corps se tendre, toute son attention tournée vers moi. Je souris, me penchais et l'embrassais. Il ne réagit pas, mais quand je me redressais, il m'attrapa le bras, se releva de sa chaise d'un geste brusque et m'enlaça.

-Bill… Je t'aime tellement ! Je veux plus jamais ne pas pouvoir te comprendre.

Je suis désolé.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, seule. Tout est de ma faute. Je lui impose mon silence, je nous punis tous les deux, alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui mérite d'être puni. Tom... je m'en voulais tellement... Je m'en veux tellement...

Combien de temps je restais dans ses bras ? Aucune idée. Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance au fond ? Je profitais juste de ça. Je profitais juste de l'amour qu'il me donnait, sans essayer de mettre de la distance.

-Je t'aime Bill. Si tu savais à quel point…

* * *

Voilà! Je sais bien que Bill reparle très vite, surtout vu les difficultés qu'il avait à parler devant son frère. Mais on va dire qu'il avait besoin de d'abord se retrouver avec lui-même avant de pouvoir reparler devant son frère.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Une p'tite review, en bas à gauche sur le bouton "go", ca fait toujours plaisir et ca prend que 5 min! Donc je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir votre avis!

Sur ce bon week end les gens, faites pas trop de folies pour les soldes!


	5. Chapter 4: Il neigeait

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4! Finalement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous le poster demain donc je préfère le mettre en ligne ce soir.

Certes, il n'est pas très long, mais il est assez riche en émotion donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 5 arrivera vendredi normalement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Il neigeait**

C'était un net progrès entre Tom et moi et je crois que l'on recommençait doucement, l'un avec l'autre, à recoller les morceaux.

Je scrutais mon frère, allongé sur le canapé, en train de regarder les Looney Tunes et Bugs Bunny.

Il me regarda ou plutôt me fixa, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise, mais finit par dire :

-Quoi de neuf Docteur ?

Je rigolais tandis qu'il me mimait le lapin le plus connu de la planète en train de croquer sa fameuse carotte.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tom se figea, en même temps que moi. Mon sourire disparu vite de mon visage et Tom arrêta la télévision d'un geste rapide. On se regardait avec la même angoisse. On savait tout les deux que c'était lui et pourtant on espérait être tranquilles un peu plus longtemps.

-Vous êtes où les morveux ??? Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque et dangereuse depuis l'entrée, sûrement en direction des escaliers.

Tom se leva, frôla mes lèvres tel un fantôme et s'approcha de l'entrée.

-On est là. Fit mon jumeau d'une voix nettement plus tendue que d'habitude.

-Tiens prend ça et va ranger.

J'entendis un bruit sourd. Je me levais rapidement et m'approchais de l'entrée. Tom avait deux gros sacs dans les bras tandis que mon père crachait sa fumée tout en lâchant son manteau et ses grosses bottes en plein milieu.

-Toujours là toi ? Personne t'a encore tué ?

Il me souffla de la fumée au visage qui me fit cracher tripes et poumons.

Il ricana.

-T'as encore bu ? Demanda mon jumeau d'une voix méprisante.

- J't'en pose moi des questions sale morveux ?! Tu me montes mes bagages et tu fermes ton clape-merde ! Pigé ?

Il me bouscula et parti dans la cuisine. Mon frère jeta les sacs par terre, me prit par la main et m'entraîna rapidement dans les escaliers. Je me retournais pour les remonter à l'envers tandis que Tom me regardais avec un air désespéré. Ce fichu tic était incontrôlable, je n'y pouvais rien. Je répondis à son regard par un haussement d'épaule tout aussi significatif.

Une fois arrivé en haut, j'entendis mon père gueuler :

-Mais c'est quoi ces placards ??? Elle est où la VRAIE bouffe !

J'entendis ses pas pesant traverser le salon. Tom me tira en courant dans sa chambre, referma la porte à clé. Je passait par la salle de bain qui se trouvait entre nos deux chambres et fermais également la porte à clé. Tom pendant ce temps, poussait son armoire contre la porte. Je pris la chaise de son bureau et la bloquait contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il valait mieux que l'on se barricade le temps que le mammouth se calme sinon on n'en ressortirait pas vivant.

Soudain, la porte trembla comme sous l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

-Putain, ouvrez cette PORTE DE SUITE !! Je vous JURE que si je VOUS CHOPE VOUS ALLEZ MORFLER !

Je tremblais alors que Tom ouvrait la fenêtre pour fermer solidement le volet.

Je me recroquevillais dans un coin et mon frère vint me rejoindre tandis que notre père s'acharnait encore contre la porte.

Je réfugiais mon nez dans le cou de Tom, complètement paniqué.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller !

Un nouveau coup plus violent que les autres nous fit tous les deux sursauter.

-Chut, j'suis là p'tit frère t'en fais pas. Il arrivera rien…

Quelque chose craqua. La porte allait-elle tenir ?

Je sentais Tom trembler près de moi mais soudain, le silence se fit, pesant, écrasant. Je restais là, assis par terre et me raccrochant à mon frère.

Un coup brusque et puissant contre la porte, mais de la salle de bain cette fois-ci, se fit entendre et nous re-fit sursauter. J'avais peur et je sentais que Tom aussi.

-J'VAIS VOUS TUER, VOUS ÊTES QUE DES INCAPABLES QUI SERVENT A RIEN !

Je gémis dans le cou de Tom tandis que notre père lâchait enfin l'affaire et redescendait en bas, toujours avec sa démarche lourde et inquiétante.

Je sentis Tom souffler et appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je relevais finalement la tête et regardais par la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre s'achève. Le prochain s'intitule "affronter ses peurs", et vous y apprendrez pas mal de choses. Donc rendez-vous vendredi!

Une p'tite review, bien sûr, me ferait affreusement plaisir donc si vous avez le temps, il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le p'tit bouton "go" et écrire!

Bonne fin de semaine!


	6. Chapter 5: Affronter ses peurs

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

Coucou tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 5 mais avant, une petite précision; j'ai des examens mardi et emrcredi et là, c'est ma période de révision. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire ma fic, qui n'avance donc pas aussi vite que je le voudrais. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'espacer un peu mes update. Je posterais donc le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain ( le 25) soit dans une semaine! 

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : _Affronter ses peurs_**

Mon regard resta fixé sur cette neige. Même encore aujourd'hui, elle était signe de tristesse. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis lentement, toujours enlacé à Tom. Et ce fut lui qui me réveilla plusieurs heures après. La neige s'était transformée en pluie, plus violente.

-J'l'ai entendu aller se coucher. On va en profiter ! Me chuchota t-il de sa voix chaude.

Je le regardais avec une crainte non dissimulée. Il se releva, se dirigea vers son armoire toujours bloquée contre la porte, en sortit un sac et y jeta en vrac des t-shirts, caleçons, baggys et surtout, des bandeaux et des casquettes.

Je le regardais faire sans bouger, comme tétanisé. Je n'arrivais pas à me lever pour aller l'aider. En fait, je ne voulais tout bêtement pas sortir. Je voulais rester ici pour toujours, caché dans la chambre de Tom, protégé de l'ogre qui dormait dans la chambre d'en face, protégé du monde extérieur qui ne pouvait me vouloir que du mal.

-Allez viens Bill.

Je ne bougeais pas et continuais de fixer le plancher.

Tom s'approcha de moi.

-Bill ?

Il me souleva le menton et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-On s'en va, viens.

Je lui fis signe que non, je ne voulais pas, en bougeant ma tête de gauche à droite.

- Bill, on ne peut pas rester ici. Il va encore nous tabasser pour se défouler si on reste.

Une larme tomba lentement sur ma joue, entraînant avec elle du noir de mon maquillage qui était si parfait.

-Allez, fais moi confiance. J'te jure qu'on va s'en sortir, on va se battre.

Se battre ? Non !! On ne pouvait pas se battre ! Les règles du jeu étaient bien trop compliquées, traîtresses. J'avais déjà perdu Lys quand j'avais voulu me battre. Maintenant, je perdrais Tom si je le laissais faire. Je me jetais à son cou.

-Bill, aller, viens. Dit-il en se levant et en m'entraînant avec lui.

Je le laissais faire mais dès que l'on passa devant son lit, je le poussais sans ménagement dessus et me couchais sur lui dans un bruit sourd.

-Bill ? Arrête, putain faut qu'on parte pendant qu'il dort.

-Non.

Je fermais les yeux, toujours sur mon jumeau, mon cœur battant la chamade.

-Bill, faut que tu m'écoute maintenant. On peux pas rester ici. Dans cette maison, avec lui, on n'a pas d'avenir. Il va juste nous utiliser comme il l'a toujours fait et on finira par mourir sous ses coups. C'est ce que tu veux Bill ? Hein, tu veux qu'il nous tue ?!

Je secouais vivement la tête. Non, bien sûr que non je ne voulais pas qu'il nous tue. Mais… la neige et papa…

-Bill, j't'en prie, fais moi confiance. Tu verras, tout se passera bien du moment qu'on est ensemble. On fera de grandes choses ! Mais pour ça, Bill, pour ça, faut qu'on parte. Maintenant. Alors tu décides ; soit on reste, et on mourra peut-être demain, soit on part et on vivra sûrement de magnifiques aventures. Alors, tu choisis quoi petit frère ?

Non ! Pourquoi il me demandait ?? Je ne voulais plus être responsable d'une mauvaise décision. Je ne voulais pas que Tom meure. Mais… je savais très bien aussi que si on restait, on mourrait. Le choix que l'on avait était-il vraiment un choix ?

Je me relevais doucement de sur Tom, mes yeux fixant son sourire si beau. Normal, c'est le même que le mien.

Je lui souris en retour, d'une manière peut-être plus crispée. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain en silence, sortis sans aucun bruit la chaise et regarda prudemment derrière la porte.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre qu'il ferma dans un silence d'outre-tombe.

Pendant ce temps, je pris à mon tour un sac dans mon armoire et le rempli de vêtements, bijoux, maquillage. Une fois finit, je rejoignis Tom, toujours posté près de la porte. Il m'embrassa, puis ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était sombre. La pluie tapait contre le volet. Oh mon dieu, que cette scène m'étais familière. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je revoyais Lys courant, Lys tombant, papa, et surtout, surtout, tout ce sang sur les marches... La première chose que j'avais vue quand je m'étais réveillé… Son corps, son visage ouvert contre les dernières marches de l'escalier…

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans même que je m'en rende compte. Tom se retourna vers moi et vit à mon regard paniqué ce qu'il se passait. Je revivais cette horrible soirée…

-Bill, calme toi. Tu peux y arriver, concentre-toi sur moi ok ? Murmura t-il si bas que j'eus du mal à tout entendre.

Un petit courant d'air me traversa. Nous allions nous faire tuer.

Tom me prit la main, et rapprocha son front du mien. Il ne dit rien, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres mais je compris parfaitement ; on devait bouger.

Je me ressaisis aussi bien que je pus et hochais la tête.

Tom sourit à nouveau et m'entraîna vers les escaliers. J'allais me retourner pour les descendre à ma manière quand Tom me retint par le bras. Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens et me tira pour que je descende les escaliers de face. Je devais affronter ma peur pour avancer. Comment peut-on avancer en reculant ? Impossible. Il fallait donc que j'affronte ma plus grande peur. Je ne marcherais pas sur Lys en descendant de face, je ne l'écraserais pas de mes pieds… Elle n'était plus là… Elle reposait en paix dans un petit cercueil en bois blanc maintenant.

Oui, je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais le faire du moment que Tom me regardait, du moment que ses yeux veillaient sur moi.

Une fois arrivé en bas, je ressentis une bouffée de fierté m'envahir. J'y étais arrivé ! Le couloir n'était plus si sombre, l'escalier n'était plus si haut et menaçant, mais Tom lui, était toujours si beau, toujours à mes côtés.

-Merci. Dis-je dans un souffle.

On s'avança vers la porte que Tom ouvrit de sa manière toujours aussi silencieuse et on sortit tous les deux mains dans la main sous la pluie, laissant la porte ouverte de cette maison hantée que j'avais si craint.

-Je t'aime Tom.

-Je t'aime Bill.  
On continua d'avancer sous la pluie. J'ignorais où on allait, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le temps que Tom serait là, tout irait bien.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous passerez un bon week end! 

Bisous à toutes! ( ou tous, j'ignore si des garçons suivent mon histoire! lol )


	7. Chapter 6: Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_On s'avança vers la porte que Tom ouvrit de sa manière toujours aussi silencieuse et on sortit tous les deux mains dans la main sous la pluie, laissant la porte ouverte de cette maison hantée que j'avais si craint._

_-Je t'aime Tom._

_-Je t'aime Bill.  
On continua d'avancer sous la pluie. J'ignorais où on allait, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le temps que Tom serait là, tout irait bien._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : _Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht_**

-On va aller chez Georg ! Sa mère est en vacance avec son beau-père, on gênera moins que si on va chez Gustav.

Je hochais la tête. Oui, chez Georg on gênerait certainement moins que chez Gustav. En plus les parents de Gustav ne nous portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur, Tom et moi étant de « trop mauvais exemples » pour leur fils chéri.

C'est pourquoi Gustav nous invitait rarement chez lui, et uniquement quand ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Tom me prit la main, et au bout d'une demi-heure de marche on arriva devant la maison de Georg. Mon jumeau allait sonner quand je regardais ma montre. 4h35 du matin. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie le réveil. Je retins donc le poignet de mon frère, lui montrant ma montre.

Il me regarda, indécis, tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber, toujours plus violente. On n'avait pas l'air idiot, tous les deux, devant la porte, ruisselant, les cheveux et les habits trempe, les lèvres bleues.

- On peut pas rester ici éternellement. Faut bien qu'on sonne… Me dit Tom en regardant la sonnette comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle prenne vie pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

Je soupirais mais finis par tendre mon bras et sonner.

Le résultat était à prévoir ; aucun bruit, aucun son, aucune lumière. Tom souffla en même temps que moi et ce fut lui qui ré-appuya sur la sonnette, plus longtemps que moi.

-Il va bien finir par sortir de son lit ce Grizzli… Marmonna Tom en sonnant encore une fois.

Mais apparemment Georg semblait avoir le sommeil vraiment très lourd.

Lassé de sonner, je m'accroupit contre la porte, observant le ciel pleurer ses larmes gelées.

Tom me rejoignit par terre en soupirant et m'enlaça les épaules de ses bras maigres et pourtant si réconfortant.

-On a qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille… Me murmura t-il au coin de l'oreille.

On resta donc là, assis devant la porte de Georg, à peine protégé du froid et de la pluie, mais ensemble.

………………

Quand Georg finit par ouvrir la porte pour nous découvrir par terre, somnolant, il était déjà plus de dix heures du matin. J'étais complètement endolori d'être resté aussi longtemps assis sur le bitume si dur de son pallier. Tom avait encore plus de difficultés que moi à émerger et seuls des borborygmes incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue en murmurant au creux de son oreille un léger « Tom », qui lui fit ouvrir un œil. Georg nous fixait, ne semblant lui-même pas très réveillé et essayant désespérément de relier ses deux neurones entre eux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Salut Georg… On a sonner mais comme tu répondais pas on a laissé tomber… Bref, tu peux nous héberger quelque temps s'te plait? Lui demanda Tom d'une voix rauque et encore fatiguée.

-Hein ? Répondit notre ami très intelligemment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que j'aidais Tom à se relever. Il me remercia et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison tout en disant un « bon laisse tomber, on squatte ton canapé ! » à Georg.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que l'on venait se réfugier chez Georg. Ca devait bien faire la quatrième ou cinquième fois depuis que l'on se connaissait.

Dès que l'on se sentait trop menacé avec notre père, on fuyait lâchement, espérant ne jamais devoir revenir chez nous.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne reverrais cette maison qui avait fait de mon enfance un vrai cauchemar.

Tom m'allongea sur le canapé et se mit à côté de moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endormit seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement, et la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil fut Georg qui posait une couverture sur nos deux corps encore trempés.

_[note de l'auteure "Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht__ " de Tokio Hotel en fond musical_

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais encore un peu humide, Tom n'était plus à mes côtés, et aucun bruit ne régnait dans la maison… quoique, si, il y avait bien un bruit. Pas un bruit comme les autres, non, un bruit beaucoup plus beau, un bruit plus doux, qui semblait m'appeler doucement, me rassurer.

Une guitare, sans aucun doute acoustique. L'image de mon frère de 7 ans jouant de la guitare acoustique de notre père vint s'ajouter dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que j'avançais en direction de la porte qui semblait cacher cette douce mélodie que je connaissais si bien.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée tout en laissant la porte fermée. Oui, je revoyais Lys, qui chantait avec moi. Quelles étaient les paroles déjà ?

- « Un jour tu m'as dit

Quand rien n'ira plus je serais un ange

Rien que pour toi

Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits les plus sombres

Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici »

La musique avait disparus, la porte s'était ouverte et ma voix s'était fanée en voyant Tom et Georg qui me fixaient, surpris.

-Bill ! Tu… Tu peux recommencer ?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Non, je ne pourrais pas recommencer. Je n'avais pas le droit ! Je ne pouvais pas chanter sans Lys !

Tom se posta en face de moi, me prit le visage à deux mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu sais Bill, Lys voulait tellement que tu finisses cette chanson… Offre lui ça, s'il te plait.

-J'ai pas le droit… Murmurais-je pour que seul Tom puisse m'entendre.

-Si, Bill. Bien sûr que tu en as le droit ! Lys aurait adoré, tu le sais ! Elle aimait ça, quand tu chantais.

-Je peux pas chanter seul…

-Tu chantes pas seul, elle est là. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur puis sur le sien. Pour toujours.

Le nœud qui semblait s'être formé au creux de mon ventre se dénoua doucement, me permettant de respirer plus calmement.

-« _Je ne dois pas pleurer en pensant à toi_

_Je sais, nous ne sommes pas immortels_

_Mais un jour tu m'as dit_

_Quand rien n'ira plus je serais un ange_

_Rien que pour toi_

_Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits_

_Les plus sombres_

_Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici_

_Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais_

_En attendant ta première apparition_

_J'imagine que tu me pleures là-haut_

_Sur les nuages_

_Je t'attends pour l'éternité_

_Mais l'éternité n'est pas si longue_

_Car un jour tu m'as dit_

_Quand rien n'ira plus je serais un ange_

_Rien que pour toi_

_Pour toi j'apparaîtrai dans les nuits_

_Les plus sombres_

_Et nous nous envolerons loin d'ici_

_Nous ne nous perdrons plus jamais _» (Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht de Tokio Hotel)

Georg me regarda encore une fois avant de dire :

-Franchement, j'adore comment tu chantes, et je trouve ta chanson magnifique !

Je souris. Tom me sourit également. On avait passé l'après-midi à jouer cette chanson, à mettre au point les paroles, et Georg venait juste de rajouter quelques parties à la basse.

Le résultat était ma foi bien meilleure que ce que j'espérais.

Quelqu'un sonna et Georg partit ouvrir la porte. Tom en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et me murmurer à l'oreille, soufflant légèrement sur mes lèvres au passage : « je t'aime, petit frère ».

Je l'enlaçais, sans brusquerie, juste avec cette douceur qui caractérisait tout ce qui concernait ma relation avec Tom. Avec mon frère, avec mon jumeau, avec mon sang, ce n'était que douceur, calme, bonheur… Et ça le serait toujours. Oui, nous serions toujours ensemble, même dans la nuit la plus sombre.

Georg revint finalement, suivit de près par Gustav. Ils semblaient aussi excité l'un que l'autre, comme si c'était noël avant l'heure. Georg avait sûrement du raconter à Gustav que j'avais enfin parler et que mieux, je chantais.

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce ne fut aucun de ces deux là qui parla.

-Gus', dis moi, tu fais pas de la batterie ? Ou c'était juste une excuse pour pas venir aux fêtes que j'organisais ? demanda mon jumeau d'un ton qui se voulait suspicieux.

-Si, si j'en fais. Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, ne semblant pas suivre le raisonnement de mon frère.

Georg aussi semblait intrigué et il fallait bien l'avouer, moi aussi je me demandais ce que mon frère nous sortirait encore comme idiotie.

-Et si on formais un groupe de musique tous les quatre ?

J'explosais de rire, tandis que Gustav et Georg restaient comme pétrifiés. Cependant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui les choquait le plus ; me voir rire ou la proposition absurde de mon frère.

-Non, j'suis sérieux Bill ! Répliqua mon frère, coupant court à mon rire. Gustav peut faire de la batterie, il pourra rythmer nos compositions, moi je me débrouille pas mal à la guitare et puis avec Georg on arrive bien à jouer ensemble ! Bill, tu écrirais les textes et tu chanterais ! En plus on est tous potes, si jamais un jour on devient célèbre, on restera soudé !

Houlà, le pauvre enfant délirais complètement ! Je me relevais de mon siège, m'approchais de lui en silence et mis ma main sur son front. Pourtant non, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Soit il avait bu avant que je me réveille, ce qui semblait peu probable vu son haleine, soit il avait fumé un truc pas clair.

Il repoussa ma main.

-Allez les mecs, on peut toujours essayer, ça coûte rien à part un peu de temps. Et du temps, on peut pas dire qu'on en manque ! Alors ?

* * *

Voilà! Finalement, je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui à la place de demain! Cadeau pour fêter la fin de mes exams! lol 

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et puis, bah laissez moi vos impressions, ca me fait toujours plaisir et puis ca m'aide à voir ce qu'il faut que je détaille parce que parfois, c'est vrai que des choses me paraissent évidentes alors qu'en fait... elles ne le sont pas du tout! lol

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera. Sûrement la semaine prochaine, en fin de semaine certainement.

Bisous à tous et bon week end!


	8. Chapter 7: Leb Die sekunde

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_-Non, j'suis sérieux Bill ! Répliqua mon frère, coupant court à mon rire. Gustav peut faire de la batterie, il pourra rythmer nos compositions, moi je me débrouille pas mal à la guitare et puis avec Georg on arrive bien à jouer ensemble ! Bill, tu écrirais les textes et tu chanterais ! En plus on est tous potes, si jamais un jour on devient célèbre, on restera soudé !_

_Houlà, le pauvre enfant délirais complètement ! Je me relevais de mon siège, m'approchais de lui en silence et mis ma main sur son front. Pourtant non, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Soit il avait bu avant que je me réveille, ce qui semblait peu probable vu son haleine, soit il avait fumé un truc pas clair._

_Il repoussa ma main._

_-Allez les mecs, on peut toujours essayer, ça coûte rien à part un peu de temps. Et du temps, on peut pas dire qu'on en manque ! Alors ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Leb' Die sekunde**

****

-Comme nom de groupe je propose « Redbull » ou « Vodka » !

-Non Georg, répliqua mon frère pour la troisième fois.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est génial et je suis sûr que ça se dit pareil dans toutes les langues !

-Et vive la réput' d'alcoolo après… Marmonna Gustav dans son coin.

-Et vous proposez quoi vous alors, messieurs les « je suis plus doué que tout le monde » ?

-Euh, je sais pas moi… quelque chose qui claque ! Genre… « Devilish » !

-Démoniaque ? Répliqua Gustav en levant un sourcil, dubitatif. C'est bon Tom, on a plus 5 ans quoi !

Mon frère se renfrogna.

-Et tu propose quoi alors p'tit géni ? Répliqua t-il en grognant presque sur Gustav.

-Je propose qu'on laisse ça de côté pour l'instant, qu'on fasse des chansons, qu'on voit si ça marche bien et si on arrive à jouer tous ensemble ! Ensuite on aura bien le temps de trouver quelque chose.

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête pour soutenir cette si bonne idée, qui plus est censée. Bien évidement, mon estomac n'était pas innocent dans ma prise de position mais bon… Pour ma défense je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille et leur débat sur notre nom de groupe commençait à s'éterniser.

Tom capta mon regard et vit vite ma main sur mon ventre.

-Dis Georg, t'as pas quelque chose à bouffer ? J'crève de faim ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Si, venez. Dit-il en nous entraînant à sa suite dans la cuisine.

Une pizza traînait dans le frigo et se fit dévorer en bonne et due forme par nos soins.

Délicieuse, avec ces olives et cette sauce tomate. Georg avait même des crêpes que sa mère lui avait fait avant de partir ! Autant dire qu'elles furent aussi vite mangées que la pizza.

La journée se termina dans le calme, une feuille sur mes genoux récoltait mes pensées, tandis que Georg et Tom jouaient à la playstation. Gustav les regardait, lâchant parfois un commentaire moqueur.

Cette ambiance était tellement agréable. C'était si bien de se retrouver ensemble, protégé. J'avais envie de profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque instant que je passais en leur compagnie. C'était si rare, ça pouvait disparaître si vite…

Mon stylo se mit en marche tout seul sur ma feuille, la noircissant, rayant, barrant, dessinant, ré écrivant… Mon cerveau s'emballait, créait et j'adorais ça. Sentir les mots défiler, prendre leur sens. Tom se plaça à côté de moi après avoir passé sa manette à Gustav. Il regarda ce que j'écrivais, fixa le plafond pendant quelque instant puis disparu dans la chambre de Georg.

Je savais qu'il était parti chercher la guitare que Georg lui prêtait. Et en effet, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, se rassit à côté de moi, regarda une nouvelle fois les paroles que j'avais écrit et commença à jouer un petit air, tout simple, en murmurant :

-« Profite de chaque seconde

Ici et maintenant, retiens là… »

Une fausse note l'interrompit. La pièce redevint silencieuse. Silencieuse ? Mon regard se porta sur la télé où un magnifique « PAUSE » trônait.

Gustav et Georg étaient tous les deux tournés vers nous, bouche ouverte, jeu suspendu.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tom.

-Non, rien continue ! Répondit Georg en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Tom me prit la feuille des mains, regardant une nouvelle fois les mots que j'avais écrits, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Je l'interrompis :

-Attend, là, fais un peu plus rapide tu vois… nanananana naaaaaa naaaaaaaa…. Tu vois ?

-Euh ouais…

Il changea le rythme. Georg arriva, basse en main, et écouta ce que Tom avait déjà fait. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et chercha lui aussi ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

Seul Gustav semblait un peu dépassé dans ce soudain moment de création. Mais il réagit bien vite, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je regardais Tom, aussi étonné de sa réaction que moi. Mais je compris bien vite ce que Gustav avait en tête quand il revint avec deux cuillères en bois, deux casseroles et un saladier en plastique.

Il commença à taper, trouvant un rythme énergique qui se mariait bien avec l'air simplet de mon frère et Georg.

-On est des grands malades les gars ! Fit Georg par-dessus notre « musique ».

-Ouais, et c'est trop cool ! Répliqua mon frère dans un grand sourire.

Ouais, trop cool !

_"A partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau monde naît chaque jour… _

_Oublie hier et concentre-toi sur maintenant _

_Avant de l'avoir oublié..."_ (Leb' Die Sekunde de Tokio Hotel)

* * *

Voilà! Prochain chapitre vendredi 8! Désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas faire avant! J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment... J'espère que ca vous as plu même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose et que vous avez peut-être l'impression que l'on fait du sur-place!

Bisous à tous!


	9. Chapter 8: Qui ne tente rien n'a rien

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_Georg arriva, basse en main, et écouta ce que Tom avait déjà fait. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et chercha lui aussi ce qu'il pourrait ajouter._

_Seul Gustav semblait un peu dépassé dans ce soudain moment de création. Mais il réagit bien vite, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je regardais Tom, aussi étonné de sa réaction que moi. Mais je compris bien vite ce que Gustav avait en tête quand il revint avec deux cuillères en bois, deux casseroles et un saladier en plastique._

_Il commença à taper, trouvant un rythme énergique qui se mariait bien avec l'air simplet de mon frère et Georg._

_-On est des grands malades les gars ! Fit Georg par-dessus notre « musique »._

_-Ouais, et c'est trop cool ! Répliqua mon frère dans un grand sourire._

_Ouais, trop cool !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...**

-Je suis rentrée mon canari en sucre de canne !

Tom cacha son rire aussi bien qu'il pu derrière une prétendue toux tandis que je me cachais dans les coussins du canapé pour étouffer mon rire.

-Maman ! Cria Georg, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Mme Listing rentra dans le salon et nous repéra bien vite sur le canapé.

-Bonjour les garçons !

-Bonjour Madame. Répondit mon frère dans un sourire.

Elle posa ses sacs près du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problème pendant mon absence mon abeille des îles ?

Georg se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, pendant que Tom et moi rigolions aussi discrètement que possible.

-Maman ! T'arrêtes s'il te plait ? C'est limite gênant !

-Roh voyons mon rossignol, y'a pas de honte à avoir !

Georg se leva d'un bond et partit rejoindre sa mère pendant que Tom laissait exploser librement ses éclats de rire. J'aimais beaucoup son rire ; si clair et agréable, comme un rayon de soleil en hivers, chaud et doux.

Cependant, quand j'entendis mon nom prononcé dans la cuisine, je fis signe à Tom pour qu'il se taise.

-…combien de temps ?

-Euh, depuis samedi matin… Ils restent quelques jours. Ca te dérange ?

-Du moment que leur parents sont au courant il n'y a pas de problème…

-Ah…

-Mon ourson, leur parents sont au courant qu'ils sont ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Maman, arrête ! J'ai plus deux ans !

-N'essaye pas d'éviter la question mon berlingot !

-J'essaye pas d'éviter la question c'est toi qui me prend encore pour un môme de deux ans ! C'est bon je suis presque majeur !

-Tu restes mon bébé ! Je t'ai porté neuf mois dans mon ventre, j'ai changé tes couches même quand tu avais la diarrhée, j'ai nettoyé quand tu vomissais partout et c'est moi qui t'enfilais les suppositoires, alors sois un peu plus respectueux, mon chocolat à l'orange, et réponds à ma question.

Ouah, ça c'était une mère qui avait des arguments !

-Je sais pas si leur père est au courant ; M'ont rien dit mais tu vas pas les mettre à la rue. En quoi ça te dérange qu'ils restent un peu ici ? C'est les vacances…

-Ce n'est pas qu'ils restent, qui me dérange ! Mais ils sont mineurs et si leurs parents ne sont pas au courant qu'ils sont ici, et depuis quelques jours, ça revient à une fugue !

-C'est pas leurs parents, juste leur père… et puis il s'en fou d'eux…

-Georg !

-C'est bon je vais leur demander !

-Merci mon nougat aux amendes !

Je vis Georg sortir de la cuisine, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Je me retournais vers Tom. Une lueur d'inquiétude dansait dans son regard. Devait-on lui dire la vérité ? Si sa mère savait qu'on avait fugué, elle voudrait que l'on reparte chez notre père pour régler le problème, ce qui n'était absolument pas envisageable.

-Dites les gars, votre paternel sait que vous êtes ici ? Parce que… comme vous dormiez devant la porte…

-T'en fais pas Georg, y'a pas de problème avec notre père. C'est juste qu'il s'est encore absenté et qu'on avait peur tout seul chez nous. Donc on est venu, mais si tu veux, on peut partir, fit mon frère en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

-Nan c'est bon ! C'est juste ma mère, tu sais qu'elle aime pas les conflits familiaux et qu'elle veut toujours « la paix des ménages »…

Mon frère sourit face au ton légèrement blasé de notre ami.

-Pas de problème !

Le repas fut l'un des plus chaleureux que je connus. Avoir une mère était si bien ; j'enviais beaucoup Georg et Gustav pour ça. Georg n'avait peut-être plus son père, mais sa mère restait présente et attentive bien qu'elle lui laisse beaucoup de liberté.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer nos vies, à Tom, moi et occasionnellement papa, avec la vie de Georg et sa mère. L'ambiance était tellement plus chaleureuse et accueillante ici…

Je me couchais sur notre lit, dans la chambre d'ami, où Tom vint me retrouver. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et mis sa tête sur le haut de mon torse.

-Ca va pas ? Me demanda t-il, son souffle caressant mon menton.

-Je… Je veux plus retourner à la maison. Dis-je dans un murmure. Jamais…

-Je sais, moi non plus. Mais on pourra pas non plus rester toute notre vie chez Georg, tu le sais.

Je hochais la tête, mon regard se perdant par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais Bill, maintenant qu'on a quelques chansons, on pourrait aller faire la tournée des bars et tout pour voir si on peut pas commencer à donner des p'tits concerts. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Si tu veux…

-On peut y aller demain… Plus tôt on commencera mieux ce sera…

J'acquiesçais lentement à sa proposition.

-Et avec l'argent qu'on gagnera, on pourra s'acheter des fringues, ou même du nouveau maquillage pour toi. Le tien est tellement vieux…

-Je t'aime…

Je me recroquevillais dans les bras de mon frère, modifiant notre position. Tom m'embrassa, avec une douceur infinie, me rassurant et m'offrant, encore une fois, un refuge si solide qu'aucune tempête ne pourrait le détruire.

Le lendemain, Tom me réveilla tôt et me bouscula pour que je sorte du lit et aille me préparer. Je grognais, râlais, le qualifiais d'un tas de petits noms d'oiseaux puis m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Il était à peine 8h, et c'était bien trop tôt pour un lundi matin de vacance. Je ressortis de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, propre et à peu près réveillé.

Tom, quand à lui, s'était rendormi. Pour le coup, je le trouvais gonflé ! Il me virait du lit pour qu'on puisse faire la tournée du plus de bars possible et en profitait pour se rendormir tranquillement !

Une vengeance s'imposait. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, pris le verre posé sur le lavabo et le rempli d'eau bien froide. Si j'avais poussé le vice un peu plus loin, je serais même allé chercher des glaçons mais bon… j'étais gentil dans ma vengeance.

Je m'approchais silencieusement du lit, dégageais un peu la tête de mon double et lui versait allégrement le verre d'eau sur la figure. Il se réveilla en sursaut, agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme s'il se noyait.

-BILL !!! Cria t-il en crachotant un peu d'eau.

J'étais plié de rire, en plein milieu de la chambre, en regardant mon frère me traiter de noms divers et variés qui pourraient choquer vos petites oreilles innocentes.

Finalement, nous étions tous les deux prêts à partir à 9h. Georg dormait encore et sa mère travaillait. Tom écrivit rapidement un petit mot où il expliquait tout à Georg pendant que j'envoyais un SMS à Gustav.

Tom décida qu'on devait d'abord aller dans le bar le plus connu de notre petite ville, où, bien sûr, on n'écouta à peine notre requête. Soit disant qu'on était trop jeune… pfff, si un jour on sera connu, il s'en mordra les doigts de nous avoir envoyé bouler.

Mon frère eut donc l'idée d'aller chercher dans l'annuaires des adresses de bars ouvert à tout public, et aux jeunes talents.

Il en trouva 9 dont 3 qui nous trouvaient trop jeunes pour nous confier une scène, même pour dix minutes, et 5 qui étaient déjà pleins pour les 6 mois à venir.

Le dernier nous avait proposé de venir jouer le jeudi qui arrivait, tout en nous prévenant bien qu'on avait intérêt à jouer quelque chose de potable qui ne ferait pas fuir toute la clientèle.

Tom me regarda durant une fraction de seconde, conscient que ce serait peut-être notre seule chance de faire nos preuves.

-Ok, pas de problème !

-Bon alors je veux le nom de votre groupe, le nombre de membres, le rôle de chacun, vos noms et prénoms, le nombre de morceaux que vous jouerez avec leur durée et leur titres.

-Sans problème ! Merci, m'sieur !

Il passa une feuille à Tom tandis que je m'asseyais à une table avec un stylo.

-Bon alors nom du groupe ? On met quoi ?

-Euh, je sais pas… on avait pas encore décidé… Répondit Tom en réfléchissant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Tom m'arracha finalement le stylo des mains pour écrire « Devilish ».

-Tom !

-Bah quoi ? T'as mieux peut-être ?

-… Non… Mais Georg et Gustav ne voulaient pas…

-On pourra toujours le changer après si vraiment ils veulent pas… On va quand même pas marquer « on sait pas le nom de notre groupe », ça le ferait pas…

-Ok, ok. Mais on changera plus tard hein ?

-Oui, oui ! Donc nombre de membre, 4…rôle de chacun… noms et prénoms… On fera juste « Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht » et « Leb Die Sekunde » ?

-Vu que c'est les seules qu'on a... oui !

-Ok. On aura que deux jours pour répéter et les mettre bien au point… ça risque d'être un peu juste non ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Qui ne tente rien…

-N'a rien !

* * *

Voilà! Je sais que je poste moins souvent, mais bon, l'inspiration est toujours là, elle ne m'a pas lâchée, et j'essaye d'écrire aussi souvent que je le peux... Mais bon, j'ai pas mal de choses à côté qui réclament aussi un peu de mon attention! lol 

J'espère donc que vous suivez toujours, que ça vous plaît toujours et puis... Bah la suite soit dimanche, soit mercredi prochain au plus tard! (tout dépend si je trouve le temps d'écrire!)

Bisous tout le monde!


	10. Chapter 9: Quand tout s'effondre

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

-Oui, oui ! Donc nombre de membre, 4…rôle de chacun… noms et prénoms… On fera juste « Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht » et « Leb Die Sekunde » ?

-Vu que c'est les seules qu'on a... oui !

-Ok. On aura que deux jours pour répéter et les mettre bien au point… ça risque d'être un peu juste non ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Qui ne tente rien…

-N'a rien !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand tout s'effondre...**

-Vous avez quoi ?!

-Quand ?!

-Vous êtes tarés, on sait à peine jouer ensemble…

-N'importe quoi…

-…on fait encore des tonnes d'erreurs !!

- …Vous voulez qu'on soit prêts en si peu de temps ???

-Mais vous avez fumé quoi ?!

-Mais vous avez fumé quoi ?!

Ok… Ce n'était pas gagné. On était tous les quatre dans le parc, et on venait d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Georg et Gustav… qui ne trouvaient pas la bonne nouvelle aussi bonne que nous.

-Mais c'est notre chance les gars ! On peut y arriver ! Fit mon jumeau en mettant un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

A se demander qui il voulait vraiment convaincre.

-Tu es complètement taré Tom !

-Allez, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis au moins, ça nous motivera pour bosser. On a dit qu'on ferait que deux chansons, les deux seules qu'on a pour le moment. En plus si ça plait, le patron nous donnera un p'tit quelque chose. Allez les mecs, on peut essayer ?!

Georg souffla, et Gustav continua à faire les cents pas.

-J'veux bien essayer, mais si jeudi, on n'est pas prêts, on laisse tomber. Fit Georg en nous regardant.

-Nan, mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ma parole ! Bien sûr que ça ne peut pas marcher ! Nos chansons sont à peine finies et on a jouer tous ensemble que deux ou trois fois, et j'avais même pas ma batterie ! C'est utopique de croire qu'on va arriver et hop, tout va nous tomber tout cuit dans le bec !

Un lourd silence s'installa. Gustav nous fixait tous les trois.

-C'est n'importe quoi… Vous êtes en plein délire ! Et le pire, c'est que vous réalisez même pas que ce que vous dites, c'est impossible qu'on y arrive !

-Tu sais quoi Gus, t'es un vrai chieur ! Nan mais, sincère hein, t'es le plus gros chieur de cette putain de planète ! On demande pas grand-chose, juste d'ESSAYER ! Ca te tuerait d'essayer hein ?! Ca te coûte quoi ? Allez dis moi ! Tu vas vivre quoi, 80 ans, en sachant qu'une année c'est 365 jours ça fait… Je sortis mon portable et calculais rapidement. 29 200 jours ! Et t'es même pas prêt à nous en laisser 2 pour tenter de réaliser nos rêves ? Ouais, jouer tous les 4 c'est nouveau, mais regarde, en à peine une journée on a déjà fait deux chansons ! Alors pourquoi on pourrait pas réussir en deux jours à préparer un micro concert ?

-Bill, ça marchera jamais !

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? T'as pas essayer ! C'est facile de dire, ouais, ça marchera pas ! Forcément, si tu tente même pas, ça risque pas de marcher !

-Je suis réaliste Bill !

-Nan, t'es pas réaliste, t'es pessimiste ! Et vu que tu vois si bien l'avenir, c'est quoi les chiffres du loto ?

Il me regarda avec colère. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler de nouveau mais mon frère me devança.

-Tu sais quoi Gus ? On t'oblige à rien. Si tu veux pas jouer avec nous, bah joue pas ; Tu peux retourner chez toi, on est désolé de t'avoir dérangé, ça ne se reproduira pas. Répondit mon jumeau d'un ton calme.

Il me prit la main et s'éloigna en silence en me tirant. Je me retournais et vis que Georg nous suivait en laissant Gustav derrière, tout seul.

Je l'avoue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce que Tom et moi étions en train de construire finissait par tomber lamentablement en ruine. On n'avait jamais réussi quelque chose. A l'école, on n'était pas incroyablement doué, on n'avait aucun don pour les maths ou pour les langues étrangères. On était du genre ingérables pour les profs… En gros de vraies teignes. Mais aujourd'hui, on trouvait enfin quelque chose qui nous correspondait, et même ça, on le ratait.

Georg ouvrit la porte de chez lui et je me précipitais dans la chambre qui nous était prêtée. J'entendis les pas de Tom derrière moi. Lui aussi, ça lui faisait mal de voir que finalement, tout n'était qu'une illusion.

-Bill ?

Je ne répondis pas, gardant ma tête sous le coussin.

-Bill ? Ecoute, c'est pas grave… On va y arriver p'tit frère…

-Non ! On ne va pas y arriver ! Parce qu'on rate toujours tout, et là ça va être pareil ! Ca sert à rien de se battre ! A rien !

Il ne répondit pas et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il pensait pareil que moi. A quoi tout cela servait-il ? A quoi nous on servait ? De phénomène de foire à l'école ? De défouloir à la maison ? Qui voudrait une vie comme ça ?!

-Moi j'pense qu'on peut y arriver, du moment qu'on laisse pas tomber.

Tom se retourna en même temps que moi vers Georg qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il souriait en nous regardant de ses yeux vert clair.

-Depuis que je vous connais, je vous avez jamais vu autant briller que l'autre jour, quand on jouait tous ensemble. C'était magique. Alors même si on réussit pas jeudi, c'est pas pour ça qu'on abandonnera. C'est pas qu'un rêve ou qu'une ambition ce qu'on veut faire ; c'est notre passion. C'est ce qui nous fait vibrer, c'est ce qui nous fait trembler et prendre notre pied !

-Ouais, peut-être, mais sans Gustav…

-T'en fait pas pour lui. Il vibre autant que nous pour la musique ; tu peux en être certains, il reviendra.

Je croisais le regard de mon frère.

-Bon je vais faire un truc à bouffer et ensuite on pourra un peu s'entraîner. Vaut mieux commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Tom hocha la tête pendant que Georg sortait de la pièce.

Je m'allongeais de nouveau sur le lit, et Tom vint vite me rejoindre.

-Qui ne tente rien…

Je ne répondis pas, mes lèvres étant recouvertes de celle de mon jumeau.

Je l'aimais tellement. Si je me battais, c'était pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Si je n'avais pas tout abandonné c'était grâce à lui, pour lui, parce que je vivais avec lui.

Je m'endormis doucement dans les bras de mon frère et n'entendit même pas Georg nous annoncer que le repas était prêt.

…………

-Non Tom, tu vas trop vite par rapport à Georg ; j'arrive pas à trouver mon rythme moi au milieu de vous deux…

-C'est pas moi qui vais trop vite, c'est Georg !

-Non moi j'ai ralentit ! c'est toi qui a gardé le rythme de tout à l'heure alors qu'on a dit qu'on changeait…

-Bon c'est pas grave, tranchais-je, on n'a qu'à recommencer. Vas-y Tom, ensuite Georg et après moi ok ?

-Ouais ouais…

Tom commença, et Georg enchaîna. Je commençais à chanter tout en faisant un signe à Tom qui venait d'accélérer inconsciemment. Il ralentit donc tandis que Georg essayait de garder la cadence.

Une fois la chanson finie, on se retourna vers le PC de Georg qui nous enregistrait.

Son propriétaire s'en approcha, arrêta la vidéo et la lança.

On essayait d'avoir l'œil le plus critique possible pour pouvoir corriger un maximum d'erreur.

-Là je me suis trompé de note… Fit Georg en montrant son image sur l'écran.

-Ouais du coup ça m'a déstabilisé après… Répondit mon jumeau.

En effet on voyait Tom jeter un regard à Georg et mal placer ses doigts sur les cordes, sortant un son qui n'avait rien à faire là.

On continua nos petits arrangements sans nous rendre compte de l'heure qui passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la mère de Georg se réveilla une énième fois à cause de notre boucan qu'on remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de minuit et que l'on devait dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Sous les couvertures, bien au chaud avec mon jumeau emmêlé à moi, je me mis à rêver que jeudi serait notre jour de gloire, le jour où on réussirait tout, même si Gustav n'était plus avec nous dans notre aventure.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Gustav reviendra? Reviendra pas? Peut-il y avoir Tokio Hotel sans Gustav??? 

Je passe du coq à l'âne mais bon:

Vous savez, je ne cours pas spécialement après les reviews; vous en laissez si vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Ce n'est ni une obligation, ni un devoir. Ca fait juste plaisir. Plaisir de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas pour un mur et que des gens aiment et me suivent dans l'aventure que représente écrire une fic jour après jour.

Donc voilà, aujourd'hui j'aimerais remercier toutes ces personnes qui depuis le début, ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un ou même plusieurs messages qui me prouvent qu'ils sont là, à mes côtés.

Merci beaucoup.


	11. Chapter 10: il faut jouer ou abandoner

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

On continua nos petits arrangements sans nous rendre compte de l'heure qui passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la mère de Georg se réveilla une énième fois à cause de notre boucan qu'on remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de minuit et que l'on devait dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Sous les couvertures, bien au chaud avec mon jumeau emmêlé à moi, je me mis à rêver que jeudi serait notre jour de gloire, le jour où on réussirait tout, même si Gustav n'était plus avec nous dans notre aventure.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****… Il faut jouer ou abandonner.**

La journée du mardi sembla se passer incroyablement vite, du moins pour moi. Pourtant on s'était tous levés tôt pour l'occasion, histoire de répéter un peu le matin, puis un peu l'après-midi. Une chanson le matin, une l'après-midi.

Même comme ça, il y avait encore beaucoup d'erreur, et parfois il suffisait que Tom se déconcentre deux secondes pour jouer une fausse note, qui me trouble et me fait chanter le mauvais mot, le tout troublant Georg qui s'embrouille à son tour.

Je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qu'être dans un groupe, jouer avec d'autres personnes, signifiait. Il fallait s'écouter et ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les éventuelles erreurs des autres. Etre attentif à ce qu'on faisait tout en étant prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité. C'était, tout compte fait, assez stressant. Mais petit à petit, on s'habituait les uns aux autres, à nos réactions, et doucement, le tout prenait forme.

Mais il manquait toujours la batterie, le rythme et le tempo que nous donnait si bien Gustav. Il me manquait, tout comme à Tom et Georg, et pourtant on n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis notre dispute dans le parc.

-Bill ?

Je me tournais vers Tom. Georg était parti nous chercher à boire.

-Tu rêves ? Me demanda t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-De toi ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

On rigola tous les deux pendant quelques instants.

Georg revint et les répètes continuèrent calmement jusqu'à ce que la mère de Georg rentre et nous demande de l'aider pour mettre la table et faire à manger. La cuisine de Mme Listing était délicieuse ; ça nous changeait de nos plats de pop-corn ou de nos bols de céréales que l'on dégustait Tom et moi devant la télé, à minuit.

Malgré l'animation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter parfois le téléphone, espérant qu'il sonnerait et que Gustav nous annoncerait avec son ton bougon « ok, je joue avec vous ! Va falloir assurer les gars. ». Mais le téléphone restait désespérément silencieux.

Je vis bien, pendant le repas, que Georg regardait régulièrement son portable et que Tom tendait l'oreille au cas où un téléphone sonnerait.

Cependant, on se coucha tous et aucun téléphone ne sonna ni ne vibra.

………..

Le mercredi sembla dura 2 secondes tellement il passa rapidement. J'avais l'impression qu'à l'approche du jour fatidique, tout s'accélérait. Gustav était toujours aussi absent, Georg toujours aussi calme, et Tom toujours aussi merveilleux.

Et le jeudi arriva. Le temps sembla alors se ralentir de nouveau, les répétitions semblaient durer une éternité, Tom semblait faire encore plus de fautes qu'à l'accoutumée et plus on répétait, plus Georg semblait jouer vite.

Ma gorge était nouée, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être prêt, de ne plus connaître les paroles, et d'être complètement aphone.

Mais sinon, tout allait bien, la vie était belle… Très belle même, ravissante… D'ailleurs tellement belle qu'on devrait prendre un billet d'avion et aller se cacher aux Maldives par exemple. Il doit faire beau là-bas.

-Bill, arrête de rêver et chante.

Je m'exécutais tout en ayant l'impression que je chantais incroyablement faux.

L'heure fatidique sonna finalement ; 15h. On devait aller répéter dans la salle, mettre tout en place pour nous produire à 19h.

On embarqua tout notre matériel, la guitare de Tom, la basse de Georg, les fils…

Arrivé dans le bar, il n'y avait personne mis à part le patron, qui s'étonna de voir qu'on n'était finalement que trois.

-Vous deviez pas être 4 ?

-Si mais…

Tom me regarda, gêné.

-Il a pas pu venir…Fit Georg en percevant notre malaise.

-Bon ok, allez tout installer. Vous avez la salle pour vous tout seul jusqu'à 17h ! Ca vous donne largement le temps de bien tout préparer.

-Merci.

Les garçons s'installèrent dans un silence tendu et sous l'œil avisé du patron. C'était la première fois qu'on jouerait devant des gens et maintenant que j'étais dans la salle, je commençais à redouter de plus en plus de chanter. Le patron s'éclipsa rapidement pour recevoir un coup de fil tandis qu'on finissait les branchements.

Tom commença « Leb Die Sekunde » et j'enchaînais à mon tour. Je regardais la salle tout en continuant de chanter, et je m'imaginais du monde… Des personnes au bar, des personnes sur les tables, des personnes en face… Du monde partout avec les yeux fixés sur moi.

Et ma voix se fana. Elle disparut d'un coup, laissant la guitare et la basse combler le silence. Les garçons se retournèrent vers moi qui fixais toujours cette salle si vide et pourtant si pleine.

-Bill qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chante ! Me dit Georg, perdu.

Je secouais la tête, mon regard se tournant automatiquement vers Tom.

-Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Oh mon dieu, pas encore ! Allez Bill, parle ! Parle bon sang !

-Je… Dis-je avec difficulté. Je… je peux pas…

-Quoi ?

Mon frère me regardait avec les yeux comme des soucoupes, tout comme Georg d'ailleurs. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave pour moi, j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant leur tête. Pourtant là, j'avais envie de tout, sauf de rire.

-Je… désolé…

Je lâchais le micro qui fit un bruit horrible qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce et me dirigeait vers la porte en courant, ignorant les cris de mon jumeau. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Chanter devant des gens, devant d'autres personnes que Tom ou Georg ou Gustav, c'était pas possible… C'était déjà tellement dur de parler devant les autres… Comment je pouvais chanter ? Je n'avais en plus jamais pris de cours de chant… Ce serait une catastrophe…

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et allait sortir quand je me cognais violement contre quelqu'un. Je tombais en arrière dans un cri.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde! Alors merci pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir! 

J'ai l'impression de rabacher comme une vieille (alors que bon, j'ai que 19 ans, normalement je suis pas censé rabacher lol) mais je pense que c'est important de vous dire clairement à quel point je vous aime, vous et vos commentaires adorable!

Bref, bon week end à toutes, et rendez-vous **Mercredi pour la suite**!


	12. Chapter 11: Devilish

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

C'était déjà tellement dur de parler devant les autres… Comment je pouvais chanter ? Je n'avais en plus jamais pris de cours de chant… Ce serait une catastrophe…

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et allait sortir quand je me cognais violement contre quelqu'un. Je tombais en arrière dans un cri.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Devilish**

-Gustav ?  
Mon regard se fixa sur mon ancien batteur, lui aussi tombé par terre sous la violence du choc.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, abasourdis.  
-A ton avis… Je vous regardais. Je regardais si ça valait le coup que je me ridiculise avec vous.  
Tom et Georg arrivèrent à leur tour.  
-Et ? Demanda mon frère.  
Gustav détourna le regard.  
-J'y ait beaucoup réfléchi… Et pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive, jouer avec mes potes de toujours, ça vaudra toujours le coup, quoiqu'en pensent les autres.  
Je restai bouche bée.  
-Ca veut dire que tu reviens jouer avec nous ? Demanda Georg dans un sourire.  
-Si vous voulez toujours de moi, j'aimerais bien.  
Je me levais et sautais au coup de Gustav.  
-Et toi Bill ? Tu veux continuer ou pas ? Me demanda mon frère.  
Je me retournais vers lui et surprit une lueur de jalousie dans son regard qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Cependant, conscient que c'était maintenant que tout se passait, j'ignorais cette lueur pour mieux réfléchir au problème. Je regardais Gustav, repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
C'était tellement juste ; Quoiqu'il arrive, jouer tous ensemble, ça vaudrait toujours le coup, quoiqu'en pensent les autres. Même s'ils pensent que je chante mal, que je ne suis pas doué, que je rate tout ce que je fais ou que j'ai un look bizarre, il y aura toujours Georg, Gustav et surtout Tom pour m'aider et m'apprécier tel que je suis. Et les autres, je m'en fou. Il n'y a que eux qui comptent, que nous. Il n'y a que Tom qui compte vraiment, il n'y a que Georg et Gustav qui nous connaissent.  
-Quoiqu'il arrive, jouer ensemble, ça vaudra toujours le coup. Répondis-je dans un sourire.  
Je me relevais de sur Gustav avec l'aide de mon frère, que j'enlaçais au passage.  
-Tu re-stresse plus ?  
-Si je stresse, mais du moment que tu me regardes, ça devrait aller. Tu me laissera jamais hein Tom ?  
-Jamais p'tit frère.  
Gustav appela rapidement sa sœur, qui avait le permis de conduire, en lui expliquant la situation pour qu'elle vienne le cherche et qu'ils ramènent ensemble sa batterie au plus vite.  
On passa l'heure et demie qui nous restait à répéter encore et encore nos deux malheureuses chansons, essayant de nous habituer au son d'une vraie batterie. Mon regard cherchait sans cesse celui de mon frère, et malgré cette appréhension qui montait, il me suffisait de croiser les yeux de Tom, d'y lire le même amour que celui que je lui portais, pour être rassuré.

A 17h, on laissa la salle, tandis que des gens commençaient à arriver. C'était surtout des jeunes, entre 16 et 25 ans. Il y avait un peu de tout, aussi bien niveau style que niveau social. C'étaient eux qui diraient s'ils aimaient ou pas ce que l'on faisait.  
Les gens entraient, sortaient, fumaient, buvaient, riaient et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver complètement déconnecté de cette réalité, de regarder un film pourri qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.  
En fait, j'avais qu'une envie ; prendre les jambes à mon cou. Traverser la pièce, pousser la porte et m'échapper de toute cette pression.  
Je jetais un rapide regard en coin à mon jumeau, qui était aussi tendu que moi. Le voir jouer nerveusement avec son piercing, tout en tenant d'une main ferme et légèrement tremblante sa guitare me fit sourire.  
Il était si mignon comme ça. Il tourna la tête et me vit en train de le regarder. Il me sourit, semblant me dire « tout va bien aller ». J'espérais que pour une fois, il aurait raison. Que tout se passerait bien et que ce n'était pas un coup foireux qui nous apporterait que des problèmes.  
-Bon alors maintenant, voici un groupe de petit jeune que j'ai dégoté il y a quelques jours. J'ignore ce qu'ils valent, donc vous serez les seuls juges !  
Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que le patron reprenne la parole :  
-Ne soyez pas trop dur, ce sont encore des gamins ! Fit-il en riant. Les tomates sont dans le seau sur la table centrale. Sur ce, Faites place aux petits « Devilish ».  
Georg et Gustav regardèrent, étonnés, Tom qui haussa des épaules et leur dit d'avancer.  
La lumière dirigée droit sur la scène, et sur moi, m'éblouit durant plusieurs instants. Je distinguais clairement des rires dans la foule, ainsi que des murmures moqueurs. J'en avais tellement entendu durant mes années scolaires que j'y étais plus ou moins habitué aujourd'hui.  
J'entendis à peine Gustav battre le rythme avec ses baguettes mais par contre, la guitare de Tom me réveilla complètement. Georg enchaîna de même que Gustav.  
Je commençai à chanter « Leb Die Sekunde » avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais.  
Arrivé au refrain, aucune tomate n'avait essayé de m'atteindre mais je restai pourtant relativement crispé. Je décidais de bouger un peu, détachais le micro du pied, et m'approchais de mon frère, à fond dans ce qu'il jouait.  
On échangea un regard dans lequel je me perdis. Il n'y avait que nous. Que moi et lui. Que nous. Je chantais avec plus de force, aussi bien que je pouvais. Je me retournais alors vers Georg et Gustav et ce que je vis me fit sincèrement plaisir. Les voir se donner autant à fond pour que l'on réussisse, se battre comme ça, ça me touchait plus que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amitié.  
J'enchaînais le dernier refrain tandis que la foule pressée devant la scène se déchaînait en rythme.  
C'était CA que j'aimais. C'était indescriptible tellement c'était fort.  
La chanson se termina, et plusieurs applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.  
Le patron s'approcha précipitamment, me pris le micro, et enchaîna rapidement pour conserver l'ambiance :  
-Ouah, pas de tomates, vous avez donc aimé ?  
Des cris se firent entendre à travers la salle dont un « plus que tes discours » qui fit rire l'assemblée.  
-Toi, double tarif pour le reste de la soirée ! Et on retrouvera les Devilish tout à l'heure !  
On s'éloigna de la scène, un verre de coca à la main.  
Je m'assis avec les trois autres à une petite table dans un coin, discrète et pas trop enfumée. La salle se remplie à nouveau de bruit en tout genre, accompagné d'une musique discrète en fond sonore.  
Georg se tourna vers mon frère, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-« Devilish », j'paris que c'est ton idée ?  
-Bah on savait pas quoi mettre, et on allait pas écrire « on ne sait pas le nom de notre groupe » sur la feuille. Donc bon, on a prit le premier qui nous est venue à l'esprit…  
-Ouais bah si on devient connu, ça fera vraiment tâche de s'appeler « Devilish »…  
-C'est mieux que les surnoms que te donne ta mère ! Répliquais-je pour défendre mon jumeau.  
On éclata tous de rire, même Gustav.  
-Haha, Bill, vraiment hilarant ! Fit Georg en se plongeant dans son verre de coca.  
Tom en rajouta une couche et finalement, l'heure de conclure la soirée avec notre dernière chanson arriva. On laisserait ensuite la place à un autre groupe qu'on avait croisé tout à l'heure dans les coulisses, d'une vingtaine d'année, et qui devaient assurer toute la fin de soirée, d'environs 22h à 00h.  
J'étais incroyablement stressé à l'idée de chanter « Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht » devant autant de monde. Cette chanson me tenait particulièrement à cœur et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en quelque sorte bafouée par les sifflets de crétin incompréhensif. Cette chanson, elle représentait tellement… Mon regard chercha automatiquement son miroir, et le trouva juste derrière moi.  
Je lui pris la main brusquement, sans même me préoccuper des gens autour.  
-J'ai peur… Je veux pas qu'on détruise notre chanson…  
-Y'a pas de raison Bill, tout va bien se passer ! Ils ont bien aimé Leb Die Sekunde…  
-Oui mais elle est plus rapide…  
-Bill, regarde moi. Tu t'en fous d'eux. Tout ce qui compte c'est nous. Tu va chanter et même s'ils aiment pas, on s'en fous. Tu me la chanteras à moi !  
-A nous… Reprit Gustav qui était juste derrière mon frère.  
Je leur souris d'une manière certes un peu tendue mais déjà plus soulagée que quelques minutes auparavant. Qu'importe s'ils n'aimaient pas. Je chanterais pour Gustav, pour Georg, pour Tom, et puis pour Lys. Je savais qu'elle m'écoutait quelque part. Aujourd'hui, je lui chanterais cette chanson qu'on avait commencée ensemble, tous les deux.  
On s'installa calmement sous les applaudissements des gens présents. Il y avait toujours des petits murmures, mais beaucoup moins moqueurs et méchants que lors de notre première apparition, ce qui me rassura tout en me mettant encore plus la pression. Tout semblait aller si bien que je redoutais qu'une grosse tuile nous tombe dessus.  
Je m'assis sur le banc et fit un signe à Gustav pour qu'il attende un peu. Tom me regarda et approuva en silence ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'espérais juste que Gustav et Georg ne m'en voudrait pas.  
J'approchais le micro de mes lèvres, lentement, préparant ce que j'allais dire.  
-Hum… Cette chanson est la première que l'on a faite et je voudrais, avec Tom, la dédier à la petite fleur qui donnait tout son parfum à notre musique, avant de disparaître. Lys, où que tu sois, c'est pour toi…  
Gustav nous donna le rythme et tout commença. Tom et Georg firent l'intro et je commençais lentement à chanter. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et quand le refrain arriva, je donnais tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur. Toute la joie que je possédais, toute la tristesse qui m'animait, toute la peine et le chagrin que j'avais accumulé.  
J'ouvris les yeux pour le deuxième couplet et vis que Tom me regardait, avec un sourire doux qui me rappela celui de Lys.  
Il me donna la force de chanter encore mieux et plus fort, plus sûr, pendant le dernier refrain et la fin de notre chanson.  
J'avais quasiment les larmes aux yeux, j'y avais mis toute mon émotion, tout ce que je possédais. Je leur donnais l'occasion de me détruire définitivement.  
Et seuls des applaudissements et des cris me répondirent.  
Je tournais mon regard vers la salle, et vis des sourires doux et compréhensifs, et même deux filles qui pleuraient.  
J'avais touché des gens. Je tournais mon regard pétillant de joie vers mon frère, tout aussi ravi que moi, de même que Gustav et Georg.  
On avait réussi.  
On avait… réussi.  
Pas de tuiles, pas de tomates, pas de sifflets… juste des applaudissements.  
Plusieurs personnes vinrent nous voir pour nous demander si on n'avait pas d'autres chansons à chanter, que les deux qu'on avait faites étaient superbes. J'avais du mal à en revenir.  
Georg rigolait en précisant à tout le monde que « Devilish » n'était pas notre nom, qu'on le cherchait encore, qu'on débutait presque… Bref, on aurait dit un poisson dans l'eau, comme mon frère qui en profita pour draguer une des filles qui pleurait à la fin de notre chanson. Il lui sécha ses larmes tendrement, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Pour qui cette cruche se prenait-elle ? Et lui, pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ?! C'était moi son frère, pas elle !  
La colère commençait à gronder en moi mais je ne dis rien et ne fit rien. Le patron nous chopa finalement et nous donna 10€ chacun.  
-Ca vous dit de revenir ? Genre la semaine prochaine, mais avec des nouvelles chansons…  
-On n'en a pas encore écrites… Répondit mon frère.  
-Et bien quand vous l'aurez fait, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir. Je vous ferais passer !  
On sortis tout sourire du bar.  
Il était quasiment 22h, la nuit était déjà bien noire, mais on était si heureux qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était midi, avec un soleil radieux dans le ciel.  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je le savais. A chaque fois, il y avait une merde. C'était bien connu ; la vie de Bill Kaulitz et de son frère jumeau Tom ne pouvait pas être heureuse trop longtemps… sinon forcément, ça cassait l'histoire.  
On marchait tranquillement, Georg sur la route, Gustav, Tom et moi près du mur lorsqu'un homme, titubant, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, passa entre Tom et moi en nous bousculant. Cela lui fit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire et il s'étala contre le mur, vomissant tripes et boyaux.  
On se retourna tous, une grimace sur le visage, quand Georg dit la seule phrase qui pouvait gâcher la soirée.  
-Bill, Tom, c'est pas votre père ???

* * *

Bon la plupart d'entre vous avaient deviné que c'était Gustav. Quoique certaines ont hésité avec le père; mais il me semblait que le père avait plus sa place à la fin du chapitre qu'au début. 

Bref, moi qui pensait être trop sadique sur ce coup là, loupée! lol

J'vous met quand même un peu de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre:D Histoire de vous faire saliver jusqu'à **Dimanche**!


	13. Chapter 12: L'amitié sans confiance

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je le savais. A chaque fois, il y avait une merde. C'était bien connu ; la vie de Bill Kaulitz et de son frère jumeau Tom ne pouvait pas être heureuse trop longtemps… sinon forcément, ça cassait l'histoire.  
On marchait tranquillement, Georg sur la route, Gustav, Tom et moi près du mur lorsqu'un homme, titubant, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, passa entre Tom et moi en nous bousculant. Cela lui fit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire et il s'étala contre le mur, vomissant tripes et boyaux.  
On se retourna tous, une grimace sur le visage, quand Georg dit la seule phrase qui pouvait gâcher la soirée.  
-Bill, Tom, c'est pas votre père ???

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une amitié sans confiance, c'est une fleur sans parfum...**

Oh mon Dieu. Je regardais cette chose qui, en entendant l'exclamation de Georg, venait de tourner rapidement le visage vers nous.

-Oh, les morveux ! Dit-il en rigolant comme un imbécile. J'vais enfin pouvoir vous buter !

Je le regardais, les yeux exorbités, complètement figé. Je pris la main de Tom rapidement, et sentis qu'il était aussi tendu que moi.  
Mon père, lui, essaya de se relever tant bien que mal tout en continuant de rigoler stupidement.

Il s'approcha de nous et avant que l'on ait pu faire un seul geste, il fila une gifle à Tom qui en tomba par terre. Même bourré il avait encore de la force.

Je m'agenouillais près de mon jumeau tandis que mon père reperdait l'équilibre et tombait comme une masse par terre, rigolant toujours.

-Ca va Tom ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais, ouais… Répondit-il en se frottant sa joue marquée des cinq doigts de notre père.

Cet loque qui nous servait de père essaya de se relever encore une fois mais retomba une fois de plus par terre.

-On se casse les gars ! Dis-je d'un coup en me remettant sur les pieds avec mon frère.

-Ah Nan ! Moi je veux pas ! Et puis vous z'êtes à moi heun ! Rien qu'à moi, je vous fais ce que je veux !

Il se releva, chancelant, et s'approcha une nouvelle fois de nous. Mais Georg s'interposa.

-Euh Mr Kaulitz, vous allez pas très bien…

-Casse toi ! Répliqua mon père dans un cri en poussant Georg tant bien que mal.

Il faut dire que même si papa était plutôt costaud, Georg n'avait pas une constitution aussi frêle que celle de Tom et moi.

-Putain, Georg, laisse le on se casse !

-Nan, vous restez là ! Vous êtes rien qu'à moi ! J'vous interdis de partir ! Vous avez pas le droit ! Hein, vous m'entendez ??? Vous avez pas le droit !!! Vous êtes comme votre putain de mère ! J'vous tuerais aussi ! Comme cette pute !

Il s'était mis à crier, en plein milieu de la rue, à moitié affalé contre le mur.

Georg recula de quelques pas tandis que notre père vomissait une nouvelle fois.  
C'était tellement… pitoyable.

-On se casse. Fit mon frère d'une voix dure.

Il tourna les talons, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et marcha vers la maison de Gustav que l'on raccompagnait.

Gustav nous suivit, encore choqué de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, tandis que Georg nous lançait des regards en coin. C'était sûr et certains, on aurait droit à une leçon de morale avant d'aller au lit.

-A demain Gus ! Dit mon frère dans un sourire crispé.

-A demain. Répondit-il en rentrant chez lui.

Une fois la porte fermé, on se dirigea tous les trois en silence chez Georg.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, mais Georg pinçait tellement les lèvres que j'avais l'impression que sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne quasiment invisible.

Certes on lui avait menti, et il était loin d'être idiot. Il avait donc bien compris qu'on avait fugué de chez nous.

Je resserrais mon emprise sur le bras de Tom, qui me regarda avec cette lueur d'inquiétude que j'apercevais parfois chez lui.

Georg ouvrit la porte de sa maison et nous fit signe d'entrer d'un geste sec.

-Coucou les garçons ! Fit Mme Listing en nous entendant entrer dans le salon. Tout s'est bien passé alors ?

Georg alla l'embrasser tout en murmurant un « on a tout déchiré » en lui souriant.

-Super ! Vous devez être fatigué. Allez vous couchez ! A demain !

-A demain madame… Dit Tom en suivant Georg dans sa chambre, ma main toujours attachée à la sienne.

Georg vérifia que sa mère s'était replongée dans son film puis nous fit signe de nous asseoir sur son lit.

-Vous vous foutez de moi les gars ? Vous m'avez clairement dit que y'avait pas de soucis avec votre paternel !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répliqua mon frère avec énergie.

-Ah bon ? Tu m'as pas menti peut-être ?

Tom échangea un regard avec moi, et baissa la tête pour admirer ses magnifiques chaussures blanches et noires.

-Franchement, j'pensais que vous me faisiez confiance ! JE vous fait confiance !

-On est désolés, on voulait pas te mêler à tout ça… Dit Tom en se levant. Tu sais bien qu'on te fait confiance, c'est juste qu'on voulait pas causer de problèmes… Et puis il s'est rien passé, vraiment… Il est arrivé et puis, Bill et moi, on a préféré partir le temps qu'il était là…

-Il s'est rien passé ?

-Non. J'te jure, si on est partis, c'est juste parce qu'on voulait pas être dans la même maison que lui…

-Pourquoi il a dit qu'il allait vous tuer alors ?

Tom resta gêné pendant quelques instants.

-Il était saoul, il pensait pas ce qu'il disait…

Georg souffla et s'assis à son bureau.

-On peut en parler à ma mère, elle trouvera une solution pour arranger tout ça.

Je croisais le regard de mon frère. Non, il ne fallait pas mêler d'autres personnes à toute cette histoire. C'était déjà bien assez compliquer comme ça…

-Non, ça va aller Georg ! On va juste continuer de l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder et voilà… On vit chacun de notre côté et c'est pas plus mal comme ça…

J'hochais la tête pour appuyer la remarque de mon jumeau.

-Bon ok… Mais vous savez, s'il est… enfin, s'il vous fait du mal, y'a toujours des solutions…

-T'inquiète, mon pote, il nous a rien fait.

-Bon, alors virez de ma chambre, j'ai besoin de repos moi ! Je porte tout le groupe sur mes épaules faut dire ! Répondit Georg en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en bombant le torse.

Je lui envoyais son coussin en pleine tête tandis Tom explosait de rire.

Une bataille d'oreiller s'improvisa alors, bien que pas très équitable vu qu'on était deux et Georg tout seul.

Notre « père » avait bien failli totalement gâcher la soirée. Il gâchait nos vies, et j'avais peur qu'il gâche nos rêves. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour ne pas le laisser faire et pour continuer de voir le magnifique sourire de Tom briller, même dans la nuit.

Georg m'attrapa et me mit devant lui comme bouclier contre les attaques d'oreiller de mon double.

Les rires qui remplissaient la chambre me faisaient un bien fou. C'était aussi bien que d'être sur scène et d'entendre les gens applaudir après une de nos chansons.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis calmement dans les bras de mon jumeau, avec le même sourire que lui. On était ensemble, soudés, on avait des amis super, et notre rêve se mettait doucement mais sûrement en place.

« _Plus rien ne nous atteint  
Sous la lune, il n'y a plus que nous deux _

L'infini n'est plus très loin  
Non l'infini n'est plus très loin » 

(Unendlichkeit de Tokio Hotel)

…………..

Le lendemain, Gustav nous réveilla tous à 10h en sonnant comme un malade. Je grognais, enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de mon jumeau qui avait un bras hors de la couette et qui semblait essayer de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-T'fais quoi ? Demandais-je, les yeux à moitié fermés.

-j'éteins réveil…

Mon esprit encore brumeux analysa sa réponse, puis le bruit que l'on entendait. C'était bien la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et en plus, il n'y avait pas de réveil dans notre chambre.  
Plutôt que de gaspiller ma salive inutilement et de me réveiller encore plus en expliquant à Tom qu'il n'y avait pas de réveil, je lui chopais sa main, et me blottis encore plus dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça fermement, en grognant un « trop bruit » et en se cachant encore plus sous les couettes.

J'entendis clairement Georg se cogner contre quelque chose, et vu le son, je parierais sur une porte. Finalement, j'entendis Gustav rentrer dans la maison et des grognements qui appartenaient sans aucun doute à notre cher bassiste.

Je tentais vainement de me rendormir mais je savais que maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je n'arriverais pas à retourner au pays des rêves. Le ronflements de mon frère me fit par contre bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas ce problème là, lui.

J'entreprit de me lever pour aller passer un savon en bon et due forme à Gustav mais les bras de ma moitié, m'entourant toujours fermement, m'empêchaient de me lever.

J'abandonnai la partie et décidai de rester couché. Gustav et ma vengeance attendraient. Et puis, ne dis t-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

-LES JUMEAUX, LEVEZ VOS FESSES, FAUT QU'ON BOSSE !

Gustav… Il me réveillait, m'empêchait de me rendormir, et en plus, il osait nous crier dessus.

-Tom… grognais-je dans son cou. Tue Gus…

-Après dodo…

-Maintenant…

Il grogna à son tour et au lieu de se lever pour aller tuer notre batteur, il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et resserra son emprise. S'il continuait à me serrer aussi fort, je finirais étouffé.

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, nous faisant sursauter au passage, les volets furent ouvert, laissant rentrer un soleil ma foi fort lumineux dans la chambre et je sentis juste la couette disparaître de sur Tom et moi. L'air glacial me fit gémir tandis que j'enfouissais encore plus ma tête dans le cou de Tom.

-Gus, j'te tue… Fis-je d'une voix éraillée.

Et ce crétin, au lieu de s'excuser platement pour nous déranger et de nous redonner notre couette, se mit à rire.

-Allez, bougez vos fesses ! J'vous prépare des crêpes et si vous voulez pas que Georg les bouffe toutes, vous avez intérêts à vous dépêcher !

Des crêpes ? Quelqu'un a parlé de crêpes ?

Je sautai littéralement du lit, en même temps que Tom, et on se dirigea d'un même mouvement vers la salle de bain. Il me poussa contre le mur, me faisant louper le passage de la porte, tandis que je lui faisais un croche-pied qui le fit tomber par terre. J'en profitai pour passer par-dessus lui mais il se releva rapidement, me plaqua par terre et commença à me chatouiller sous les aisselles. Il se leva et se précipita ensuite sur la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle il entra. Forcément, le temps que je me relève et que j'arrive à la poignée, Monsieur avait déjà fermé la porte à clé.

-Tom !!! Dépêche toi !

-Je viens juste de rentrer ! Va aider Gus !

-C'est ça, pour qu'après vous mangiez toutes les crêpes pendant que je me prépare ? Allez, laisse moi rentrer !!!

Il entrouvrit la porte.

-Et tu payes combien ?

-J'te reconnais comme frère.

-Tu me reconnais déjà comme ton frère je te signale.

-Ah bon ?

J'essayai de forcer le passage mais Tom fit contrepoids.

-On perd du temps, Bill ! Georg va manger toutes les crêpes !

-Bah laisse moi rentrer tête de champignon !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça le nain ?

-Tu fais la même taille que moi j'te signale !

-Tu as la même tête que moi j'te signale !

On rigola tous les deux chacun d'un côté de la porte.

-Allez, rentre apollon ! Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

On prit notre douche ensemble et on arriva à table pile au moment où Gustav servait les crêpes. Elles étaient tellement bonnes que je décidai d'annuler ma vengeance contre Gustav.  
On passa une matinée relax à jouer à la console et j'en profitai pour écrire quelques textes, notamment celui que j'avais commencé mentalement la veille. Gustav nous invita chez lui l'après-midi pour que l'on puisse jouer un peu, profitant de l'absence de sa famille.

Et c'est chez Gustav que « Unendlichkeit » pris totalement vie.

Les paroles étaient courtes mais signifiaient tellement.

On passa toute l'après midi à la mettre au point et à travailler sur nos deux autres chansons.

La suite se passa comme une sorte de rêve. La création de nos chansons occupait toutes nos journées ; on cherchait les thèmes qui nous touchaient le plus en essayant de les mettre en musique. « Beichte » vit le jour, de même que « Freunde Bleiben », destiné à ce cher Fred Robb qui s'était pris mon poing en pleine figure. J'avais l'impression que mon accrochage avec lui et sa bande de crétin datait de plusieurs années, alors que ça faisait à peine quelques jours.

On décida, une semaine après notre premier concert, de rappeler le patron du bar. Nos 5 chansons étaient à peu près toutes au point et il nous donna de suite un soir pour nous produire de nouveau.

L'accueil fut aussi bon que la fois d'avant, même si on n'avait toujours pas reparlé du nom du groupe.

Le bar semblait plus remplit que la dernière fois, et ce fut encore un succès, que le patron nous fit fêter comme il se doit à l'aide de redbull, whisky coca et compagnie.

Deux gars vinrent même nous demander si on n'avait pas une démo ou un cd à leur vendre.

-Au fait Tom, Dit Georg en reprenant un verre, faut changer not' nom !

-On en parlera demain, Georg. Là t'es à moitié saoul. Fit Gustav qui était le seul à ne pas boire.

Du moins, il avait pris un whisky coca puis avait enchaîné sur un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être éméché, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je me sentais et étais particulièrement joyeux.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Alors moi je vote pour Redbull ! Ouiiiiiiii ! Répliqua Georg en levant son verre.

-Naaaan ! Répliqua mon frère. Moi je veux garder Devilish !

-Va te faire foutre avec ton démo-hic-aque.

Mon frère reprit un verre tandis que le plafond dansait devant mes yeux ébahis.

-Ohhhhh, un hôtel au Japon ! Dis-je en voyant une affiche publicitaire.

-Nan, c'est Tokyo pauvre nul ! Me répliqua mon frère.

-Bah oui bah Tokyo c'est au Japon, pauvre nul !

-Hôtel Tokyo, s'exclama Georg en tombant de la banquette.

Il rigolait tandis que mon frère enchaînait :

-Nan, je veux un truc ricain !

-Tokyo's Hotel. Répondit Gustav d'un ton calme, en observant Georg essayer de se rasseoir désespérément sur la banquette.

-TOKIO HOTEL ! Eclatais-je en sautant de ma chaise.

Oh, je volais ! J'avais des ailes, et je montais haut dans le ciel, et je tombais… je tombais encore… ouille, un nuage. Un nuage dur… et pas très confortable.

-Mwahaha, Bill, tu t'es ramassé comme une sale crêpe ! Mwahaha !

Tom se foutait royalement de ma tête, accompagné de Georg, tandis que Gustav, ayant pitié de ma pauvre petite personne, m'aidait à me relever. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le monde tanguait autant… comme sur un bateau.

-Excusez moi, c'est bien vous qui avez joué tout à l'heure ? Demanda un homme en s'approchant près de notre table. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi.

-Vui, mais on est plus Devilish ok ? Répliqua Georg en rigolant comme un idiot.

-Mais… on est TOKIO HOTEL ! Cria mon frère en levant le poing au ciel.

Gustav roula des yeux tandis que le monde tournait toujours autant devant mes yeux. Je ne me sentais pas très bien… Y'avait quelque chose qui remontait… pfiou, c'était pas hyper agréable…

-Ah, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je m'appelle David Jost et je suis producteur. Dit-il en sortant une carte qu'il tendit à Gustav.

-Me sens pas très bien… Dis-je dans un souffle avant de vomir, en plein sur Mr Jost.

-Eurk ! Bill, t'es dég' ! Cria Georg tandis que Tom rigolait en me pointant du doigt.

Un deuxième haut le cœur me souleva l'estomac et quelqu'un me prit le bras pour m'emmener rapidement dans les toilettes où je finis la tête dans la cuvette des WC.

J'entendis quelqu'un râler, et je m'entendis moi-même dire quelque chose.

-Bill… On rentre… Jost… TOM… Furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de plonger dans le monde de l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà un loooooooong chapitre pour clore ce week end. (Quoique il n'est pas encore fini le week end mais bon) 

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et que vous avez autant rigolé que moi quand je l'ai écrit. Bien évidement, je ne connais pas les TH personnellement, et je ne les connaissais pas non plus quand ils n'étaient encore que Devilish. Donc la manière dont ils ont trouvé leur nom définitif est entièrement **imaginé** hein... lol. Après, on sait jamais, peut-être que c'est arrivé comme ça!

Bref, la suite vendredi prochain, peut-être avant si vous m'encouragez pour que j'écrive la suite:p

Bisous à toutes et bonne semaine!

P.S: j'ai refais l'ancienne mise en page de ff net vu qu'elle est plus espacée et donc plus agréable pour lire!


	14. Chapter 13: Nous sommes Tokio Hotel

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

-Me sens pas très bien… Dis-je dans un souffle avant de vomir, en plein sur Mr Jost.

-Eurk ! Bill, t'es dég' ! Cria Georg tandis que Tom rigolait en me pointant du doigt.

Un deuxième haut le cœur me souleva l'estomac et quelqu'un me prit le bras pour m'emmener rapidement dans les toilettes où je finis la tête dans la cuvette des WC.

J'entendis quelqu'un râler, et je m'entendis moi-même dire quelque chose.

-Bill… On rentre… Jost… TOM… Furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de plonger dans le monde de l'inconscience.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Nous sommes Tokio Hotel**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Ou plutôt, essayèrent de s'ouvrir lentement. Mon crâne semblait peser 5 tonnes et je me sentais lourd, nauséeux, mal. Un désagréable goût me remplissait la bouche en plus d'être pâteuse. Je tendis la main pour choper mon frère, ou une partie de lui. J'avais besoin de mon nounours personnel, mais ma main se referma dans le vide. Je tâtais le lit, vide, mes yeux à moitié ouverts.

Où était Tom ? Il ne se levait jamais sans moi depuis qu'on s'était totalement retrouvé. Pourquoi il n'était pas là ??

Je me relevais brusquement dans le lit, sentant ma tête se rebeller contre mon mouvement brusque.

-Tom ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque en balayant la pièce du regard.

J'étais dans une chambre, celle que je partageais avec mon jumeau chez Georg. Mon regard se tourna vers l'horloge murale pour voir qu'il était déjà 12h.

Je sortis prudemment du lit, posant mes pieds nus sur la moquette. Je portais un t-shirt bien trop large pour moi qui appartenait à Tom. Je sortis en silence de la chambre et me dirigeai vers le salon.

Je vis Tom, allongé en travers sur le canapé, un bras pendant au-dessus de l'accoudoir et une jambe par terre. Il dormait encore profondément, même si je me doutais qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Une douce odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, où je découvris Gustav, en train de nous préparer des raviolis.

-Gus ?

-Salut Bill ! Ca va mieux ?

Mieux ? Pourquoi mieux ?

-euh… ouais.

-Tu te rappelles d'hier soir ?

Oula… bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? Je me souvenais parfaitement du concert, et ensuite… On s'était assis à une table et on avait commencé à boire… Des gens étaient venus nous parler… Je me souvenais vaguement d'une publicité pour Tokyo mais après…

-Euh… C'est un peu flou…

-T'a vomis sur un producteur qui nous avait repéré.

Je m'assis brusquement sur la chaise la plus proche en regardant Gustav à la recherche d'une quelconque plaisanterie.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai pas fait ça ???

-Si.

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

-Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Il t'a traîné aux toilettes pour que tu finisses de vomir ailleurs que sur son costard.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tom s'approcha d'un pas lent de nous, la main sur son crâne. Il avait une mine horrible. Il me fit un léger bisou sur le front puis s'assis à son tour, toujours avec des gestes lents et mesurés.

-J'viens de raconter à ton frère ce qu'il a fait hier soir.

-Il a fait quoi hier soir ? Demanda t-il d'un air ahuris.

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Pourtant d'habitude, Tom tenait l'alcool un peu mieux que moi.

-Il a vomi sur le producteur qui nous avait repéré.

Tom leva la tête d'un coup sec.

-Non, sans déc ? C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il dans un sourire.

-Oui… Répondis-je d'un ton désespéré.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Tom !! J'ai gâché toutes nos chances de sortir un peu de l'anonymat et d'avoir un truc qui tienne la route !

Ma tête retomba mollement entre mes bras. Décidément, je gâchais vraiment toujours tout ; à croire que j'étais vraiment un bon à rien…

-Ah nan ; je sais pas ce que t'as dit à Mr Jost quand il t'a embarqué dans les toilettes mais il m'a dit de le rappeler ce matin. Répondit Gustav d'un air neutre.

-Tu l'as fait ? Demandais-je avec une bouffée d'espoir.

-Bien sûr ; on a rendez-vous demain à 10h dans son bureau, histoire que vous ayez le temps de tous décuver.

Je devais avoir une étoile qui veillait sur moi, quelque part !

-C'est super ! Dis-je en retrouvant soudainement ma bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans les toilettes ? Me demanda mon jumeau.

-Euh… Je sais pas… Me souviens pas.

On mangea en silence, et la situation fut de nouveau expliquée quand Georg débarqua, encore un peu à l'ouest.

On passa le reste de la journée à traîner, à dormir, à jouer… à profiter de nos vacances.

Mon père m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit et il ne fut remis sur le tapis que le lendemain, dans le bureau de ce Mr Jost. Il était producteur et avait de nombreux amis dans le métier, en grande partie grâce au fait qu'il faisait parti d'un boysband quelques années auparavant.

-Bonjour les garçons. Je suis David Jost, producteur, et j'étais dans la salle avant-hier quand vous avez joué. J'ai beaucoup aimé votre style et vos chansons.

Je n'osais pas croiser son regard et regardais fixement mes magnifiques chaussures.

-Merci ! Répondit mon frère. Moi c'est Tom, mon frère jumeau Bill, Georg et Gustav.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Mr Jost sourire.

-Alors, je vous explique un peu le truc. Je veux bien vous aider à produire un CD, à faire vos chansons, vous permettre de les enregistrer dans un studio professionnel et de bonne qualité contre 83 des bénéfices.

-83 ??? S'étonna Georg.

-Oui, d'abord parce que vous n'avez rien à payer sur la production du CD, sa fabrication, ni sur le studio. Donc en gros vous ne payez rien du tout, je me charge de tout. Mais après, forcément vous gagnez moins, vu que c'est moi qui avance les sous, il est normal que je prenne la plus grosse part.

On hocha la tête. Ca paraissait assez logique. On ne déboursait rien, donc tout ce qu'on gagnerait serait entièrement à nous. On s'y retrouvait en fin de compte.

-Je travaille avec 3 autres personnes, continua Mr Jost, qui participeront aussi, mais sans aucun frais supplémentaire. On s'arrangera ensemble sur nos 83 pour se les répartir. Donc pour vous, ça ne change rien.

-Ok… Et vous avez besoin de quoi alors ? Demanda Gustav.

-Il me faut l'accord de vos parents, ou de vos tuteurs légaux étant donné que vous êtes tous mineurs, ainsi qu'une autorisation pour que je vous produise, avec mes collègues. Il faut également signer un contrat, mais il faut qu'ils soient présents, donc que je les rencontre pour cela.

Aïe.

-C'est indispensable d'avoir leur autorisation ou que vous les rencontriez ? Demanda Tom qui avait capté aussi bien que moi le problème.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Mr Jost. Si vous avez peur de leur réaction, autant que je vous dise que généralement, tout se passe bien. Si le CD marche, c'est tout bénéf'. S'il ne marche pas, vous n'aurez rien perdu, puisque rien investit à part du temps.

-Pourquoi vous prendriez autant de risques pour nous ? Demanda Gustav, attentif.

-C'est mon métier jeune homme. Tout est basé sur le risque. 8 fois sur 10 ça ne marche pas et on perd, mais quand on tombe sur un groupe qui marche, ça nous permet de continuer notre affaire grâce au pourcentage que l'on prend. Ca amortit en quelque sorte. Mais la base de tout, ça reste la prise de risque. Et j'ai bien envie de parier sur vous.

Gustav acquiesça, de même que Georg et Tom.

-En tout cas, parlez-en à vos parents. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions ou même s'ils veulent eux-mêmes que je leurs explique. Mais rappelez moi, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressés.

-Ok.

On se leva de nos sièges, prêt à partir.

-Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance les Tokio Hotel.

On se retourna vers lui d'un même mouvement. Gustav rigola tandis qu'on réalisait petit à petit qu'on avait adopté ce nom durant la soirée arrosé de l'avant-veille.

-C'est mieux que Devilish… Fit Georg en tirant la langue à mon frère.

On rigola. Avant de sortir, je me retournai une dernière fois vers Mr Jost, toujours une rougeur aux joues.

-Hum… Désolé, pour votre costard.

Il rigola, ce qui accentua ma gêne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bill. Je comptais le changer de toute manière.

Je lui souris puis sortit à mon tour.

-Hey les gars, nous sommes les Tokio Hotel, et on marche vers la gloire ! Cria mon frère, en plein milieu de la rue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et Gustav s'éloigna de quelques pas en regardant ailleurs comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas.

-Ouais, enfin d'abord faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire avec ton père hein ?! Répliqua Georg.

Je croisais le regard de mon jumeau.  
En effet, je crois qu'on avait un léger souci.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera je sais pas quand, dès que je serais motivée et en forme. Là j'ai une petite baisse de morale et d'énergie, surtout grâce à cette unique semaine de vacance pas reposante. La fac va reprendre, ca fait un peu déprimer! lol

Bref; j'espère que ça vous as plu! Bisous à toutes et bon week-end!


	15. Chapter 14: Tout ce que j'ai

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

-Hey les gars, nous sommes les Tokio Hotel, et on marche vers la gloire ! Cria mon frère, en plein milieu de la rue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et Gustav s'éloigna de quelques pas en regardant ailleurs comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas.

-Ouais, enfin d'abord faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire avec ton père hein ?! Répliqua Georg.

Je croisais le regard de mon jumeau.  
En effet, je crois qu'on avait un léger souci.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tout ce que j'ai. **

****

-Non, non, non et NON ! Ton plan est totalement stupide !! On va jamais y arriver ! C'est du suicide Tom !

-Bill, calme toi. Tu veux qu'on fasse comment autrement ? Ca peut marcher !

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et lui tournais le dos.

On était seul tout les deux dans notre chambre d'emprunt. Georg était depuis plus d'une heure au téléphone avec une de ses « amies », dans sa chambre. Gustav était rentré chez lui juste après notre entretien avec Mr Jost.

Depuis, Tom et moi cherchions désespérément une solution pour avoir l'autorisation nécessaire sans demander à notre père.

-Ecoute Bill, on peut essayer...

-Si jamais il nous chope ça va être notre fête.

-Du moment qu'on est ensemble il pourra rien nous faire. Ca nous atteindra jamais.

Je le regardai, dubitatif, tandis qu'il s'habillait pour sortir.

Je mis moi aussi ma veste et mes chaussures, en silence.

-Tu sais, je peux y aller seul si tu veux. Me dit-il en prenant mon poignet.

-Pas question que tu y ailles seul. Je vais avec toi. Mais si jamais il nous chope, on s'en va en courant ! Ok ?

-Pas de problème ! Fit-il en souriant.

Il sortit de la chambre, frappa à la porte de Georg pour lui dire que l'on sortait. Il m'entraîna ensuite dehors et tout le chemin jusque chez nous se déroula dans un silence tendu. On revoyait chacun de notre côté notre plan. C'était simple, du moment qu'il n'y avait pas notre père.

On entra discrètement dans la maison. Elle était silencieuse et avait une forte odeur de renfermé. Il y avait également une autre odeur, assez désagréable, mais que je n'arrivais pas clairement à identifier, comme si c'était un mélange.

-Bouge pas… Me chuchota Tom tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

Un ronflement retentit et nous fit sursauter. Je m'approchai et vit mon père affalé sur le canapé, des bouteilles d'alcool renversées par terre et sur la table à côté. Nous qui espérions qu'il serait sorti, ou mieux, reparti, c'était loupé.

Tom attrapa ma main et me fit reculer en silence vers les escaliers. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu ceux-là.

Tom me les fit monter, capturant mon regard pour éviter que je ne bloque de nouveau sur cet instrument de malheur.

Une fois à l'étage, on se faufila doucement dans le bureau de notre père. Tom commença à fouiller le bureau tandis que je m'attaquais à l'armoire.

De nombreux dossiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Impôts, banque, école, médecin…

Je tombais finalement sur celui qui nous intéressait.

-Tom… Dis-je dans un murmure. J'ai trouvé je crois…

Il me prit des mains le dossier « factures » et le feuilleta. Il prit la facture du canapé que notre père avait acheté il y a moins d'un an, avec sa signature en bas. Il s'assit au bureau et reproduit en bas de la feuille pour l'autorisation que l'on avait écrite la signature de notre paternel.

Je regardai en attendant les autres dossiers et mon regard se figea sur un dossier « Simone Kaulitz », caché au fin fond de l'armoire.

Je le pris, l'ouvris et vis avec émerveillement des photos de ma mère. Il nous avait dit qu'il n'avait gardé aucune photo d'elle, c'est pourquoi on n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir.

On connaissait juste son nom ; Simone Kaulitz.

Elle était morte à notre naissance et quelques mois plus tard, mon père s'était remis avec une de ses ex. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs tombée enceinte et Lys était née un an après nous.

Klara, notre belle-mère, a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication et avait vraiment fait figure de mère pour Tom et moi.

Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de photos de Klara. C'était belle et bien des photos de ma maman, de la vraie, celle qui m'avait mis au monde avec Tom.

-Tom… Dis-je, les photos prisonnières de mes mains tremblantes. Tom, viens.

-Attends Bill, j'ai presque fini.

-Tom… Viens j'te dis…

Il souffla, termina son copiage, rangea la feuille dans son bagguy trop large et me rejoignis, la facture dans la main.

-Quoi Bill ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je lui montrai les photos, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est qui ? Demanda t-il en prenant les photos.

-Maman… Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il regarda les photos, caressant du bout des doigts ce visage qui nous était resté si longtemps inconnu.

Ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, comment était son visage, était sûrement la pire torture que notre père pouvait nous infliger depuis que l'on était enfant. On s'était souvent demandé Tom et moi, seul dans notre lit, durant ces longues journées où on n'était que tous les deux à la maison, comment elle était.

On s'était finalement résignés et voilà que l'on tombait maintenant sur ces photos.

-Elle était belle… Me dit Tom doucement.

J'hochais la tête. C'était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

Un bruit dans le salon nous sortit de notre contemplation. C'était le répondeur.

« Ouais, Jörg, écoutes faut que tu reviennes à l'entreprise, Mac ne veut pas payer… Tu sais qu'il nous doit du fric, alors si tu veux rester, tu viens. Sinon je t'évince de l'affaire. Tchuss. »

On se regarda un instant, figés, avec un petit sourire identique aux lèvres. Tom réagit le premier. Il mit les photos dans son bagguy tandis que je rangeais les dossiers et la facture qu'on avait sortie. Je fermais l'armoire et on s'approcha en silence de la porte. La maison était redevenue silencieuse.

On descendit lentement les escaliers. Un autre bruit, comme une casserole qui tombe par terre, nous refit sursauter. Ca venait de la cuisine. Tom me prit la main, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il la referma délicatement et on partit en courant chez Georg. On avait réussi. Notre autorisation était signée, notre père ne pourrait pas nous empêcher d'exécuter la suite de notre plan à cause de ses obligations et en plus de tout ça, on savait enfin comment était notre vraie mère.

A ce moment là, pendant que je courais main dans la main avec mon frère dans la rue, le jour s'éteignant lentement, je me dis que la vie était de plus en plus parfaite depuis que l'on avait décidé d'affronter nos peurs. Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt que c'était ça le vrai bonheur, d'affronter la vie en face, alors j'aurais évité de nous faire autant souffrir avec mes silences et ma lâcheté inutile.

La vie était belle, merveilleusement belle, surtout avec Tom.

Arrivés chez Georg, on alla dans notre chambre et on continua de regarder ces photos si précieuses.

-Je t'aime Tom, dis-je en effleurant son cou de mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi Bill. T'es tout ce que j'ai.

-T'es tout ce que j'ai aussi…

* * *

Alors je sais que je suis en retard dans mon postage de chapitre, mais ma grand-mère est décédée et j'ai du partir de toute urgence au portugal avec mes parents pour l'enterrement et toute la paperasse etc. Forcément, j'ai loupé la rentrée à la fac, ainsi que pas mal de cours qu'il faut que je rattrape, et j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans tout ce que je fais à côté... Bref, c'est la galère, donc j'ai pas pu poster avant.

Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai toujours des idées et de l'inspiration pour ma fic. Donc j'espère que vous me suivez toujours, et que vous continuerez à me suivre, malgré les postages moins rapides...

merci.


	16. Chapter 15: Les enfants de l'Oubli

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

Arrivés chez Georg, on alla dans notre chambre et on continua de regarder ces photos si précieuses.

-Je t'aime Tom, dis-je en effleurant son cou de mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi Bill. T'es tout ce que j'ai.

-T'es tout ce que j'ai aussi…

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :Les enfants de l'Oubli**

On se trouvait tous dans le bureau de Mr Jost pour la deuxième fois, 6 jours après notre première rencontre. Georg avait bien évidemment obtenu l'autorisation de sa mère sans difficulté, et elle nous accompagnait d'ailleurs chez notre futur producteur.

Gustav, bien qu'ayant dû pas mal batailler, avait aussi réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser tenter l'aventure.

Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon jumeau, les chaises n'étant pas suffisantes pour tout le monde.

-Alors vous avez tous vos autorisations? Demanda Mr Jost en tendant la main.

On lui tendit le papier que l'on avait rédigé et sur lequel on avait recopié la signature de notre père. Il le prit, le regarda quelques instants, et fit de même avec les autorisations de Georg et Gustav.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer vos parents? Demanda Mr Jost en regardant Gustav, Tom et moi à tour de rôle.

-Ils peuvent venir demain parce qu'ils travaillent sinon.Vers 19h, ça pourrait aller? Demanda à son tour Gustav.

-Pas de problème. Je le marque et ils n'auront qu'à se présenter à ma secrétaire. Je leur ferais signer le contrat comme ça. Et vous les jumeaux?

On se regarda un instant.

-En fait notre père n'est pas là. Commença Tom. Il a du repartir pour des affaires.

-Ca va poser problème ça… Fit Mr Jost en trifouillant ses papiers d'un geste nerveux.

-Euh oui mais il est souvent absent et on ne sait jamais vraiment dans combien de temps il reviendra donc…

-Vous lui avez bien fait signer l'autorisation non?

-Oui mais il est partit juste après, il était pressé donc on a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il vous rencontre.

Mr Jost souffla.

-Bon ce que l'on peut faire à la rigueur, c'est lui transmettre le contrat pour qu'il le lise et le signe tranquillement et ensuite il me le renvoi. Je l'appellerais juste pour savoir s'il a des questions.

Tom échangea encore un regard avec moi et je vis Mr Jost froncer les sourcils à son geste.

-Un autre problème Tom? Demanda t-il en emprisonnant le regard de mon frère dans le sien.

-Non, non. Répondit mon double dans un sourire crispé.

-Très bien, on pourra donc commencer dès lundi alors!

De toute manière, c'est clair qu'on ne pourrait pas toute notre vie cacher à notre père ce que l'on fait, même si on ne devient pas célèbres. Il faudrait seulement devenir «indispensable» pour éviter qu'on nous vire à cause de lui. Et pour cela, il nous fallait du temps, et surtout une chance de faire nos preuves; certes pour le moment, on mentait un peu à tout le monde, mais c'était pour la bonne cause comme on dit. On n'a pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs; nous, on louperait notre chance si notre père était au courant.

-Bill?

Je me tournais vers mon frère, debout, prêt à partir.

Tout le monde était déjà sorti mais j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais rien vu.

-Tu rêves? Me demanda Tom dans un sourire.

-De toi. Répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite dehors. L'air était frai mais le soleil chauffait délicatement nos peaux blanches.

-On fait quoi? Fit Georg tandis que sa mère partait à son travail.

Tom me regarda et je vis dans son regard la même envie que moi.

-On va se balader nous. A plus tard les gars! Dit-il dans un sourire en me tirant en direction du parc.

-Vous nous lâchez comme ça? Répliqua Gustav, aussi étonné que Georg de notre soudaine envie d'être un peu seuls.

Il n'obtenu que des rires en réponse. Oui, on avait besoin d'être seuls en tête à tête. C'est vrai quoi, on a toujours été tous les deux tout seuls, on s'est toujours débrouillés tout seuls, on a nos petites habitudes à deux, comme un vieux couple marié. Depuis une semaine et demie, on était entouré de gens, surtout de Georg et Gustav quasiment non-stop. Nous qui étions habitués à être que tous les deux, ça change. Alors on avait aussi un peu besoin de se retrouver juste tous les deux.

Tom me poussa soudainement dans une ruelle à l'écart. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes avec la délicatesse d'une plume d'ange.

-Ca te manquait? Demandais-je d'une voix amusée.

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas certains qu'ils l'aurait bien pris si je t'avais embrassé comme ça quand ils étaient là.

-C'est net. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je me décollais du mur contre lequel il m'avait plaqué pour repartir dans la rue centrale quand il me retint par le poignet.

-Pourtant on ne fait rien de mal hein?!

Je soufflais un coup.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation…

-Non, tu ne m'avais pas répondu. Tu m'avais juste ré-embrassé.

-C'était une réponse.

-J'ai pas compris. Redis moi avec des mots.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime et si aimer c'est mal, alors oui on fait quelque chose de mal.

Il baissa le regard.

-Ecoute Tom, on s'en fiche de si c'est bien ou mal. C'est là alors autant faire avec. Moi, je trouve ça normal de t'embrasser sur la bouche. T'es mon jumeau, je le sais, mais je le fais quand même. Parce que t'es moi.

-Alors en fait quand tu m'embrasses, tu t'embrasses toi-même? Tu serais pas un peu trop narcissique Bill???

-Autant que toi! Répondis-je en rigolant.

Un petit blanc s'installa, avant que je n'enchaîne:

-Maman nous faisait bien des bisous sur la bouche...

-Klara n'était pas maman.

-C'était tout comme.

-NanBill! Elle nous a abandonné. Elle nous a laissé tout seul avec lui et Lys du jour au lendemain sans même chercher à nous revoir… C'est pas notre mère.

-T'es injuste Tom! Elle s'est occupée de nous depuis notre naissance…

-Pour ensuite nous laisser tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes pourries!

Voilà, l'un des sujets de désaccord entre mon frère et moi. Je savais, au fond de moi, que Klara ne nous aurait jamais laissé comme ça tout seuls; elle nous aimait comme si on était ses propres fils. Mais Tom restait bloqué sur l'idée qu'elle nous avait abandonnés avec notre père sans remords.

Je sortis brusquement mon poignet qu'il avait gardé dans sa main et fit demi-tour.

-Bill…

Laissons le mariner maintenant. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas lancer cette discussion.

- Bill, ne fais pas ta mule… Dit-il en me suivant. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui a déclenché cette discussion et que c'est de ta faute si on s'est disputés.

-Alors là, c'est la meilleure! Dis-je en me retournant. C'est TOI qui as commencé la discussion…

-Mais tu as parlé de Klara en premier! Me coupa t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continua mon chemin.

-Bill…

-…

-Bill.

-…

-Bill! Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-…

Je l'entendis souffler. Il essaya de m'attraper le bras mais je l'esquivais en me déplaçant rapidement sur le côté.

Je courus jusqu'au parc en m'assurant qu'il suivait, avec ses gigantesques pantalons XXL. Je ralentis, le laissant me rattraper. Il me plaqua par terre, sur l'herbe. Le parc était vide et presque inquiétant. Pourtant, je me sentais parfaitement bien.

Tom se mit au-dessus de moi, enfermant mes poignets dans une prise douce.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas avouer qu'elle nous as abandonnés?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-La discussion n'était-elle pas close?

-Non, vu que tu fuis.

-Je ne fuis pas!

-Ah? Pourquoi t'es parti alors?

Je ne répondis rien, détournant mon regard.

-Il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu voies la vérité en face Bill; Maman, la vraie, la seule et l'unique, est morte à cause de nous, à notre naissance. Klara nous as abandonnés parce qu'elle en avait marre, tout comme papa qui nous laissait des semaines entières seuls.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle nous aimait et qu'elle ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés! Tu le sais parfaitement!

-Oui, je l'ai peut-être imaginé à un moment, mais le fait est qu'elle nous as belle et bien abandonné! Je pensais qu'elle nous laisserait jamais, elle, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé! Alors elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une place dans nos vies ou dans nos cœurs!

-Tu es tellement injuste parfois…

-J'ai raison et tu le sais! Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer!

-Tu as tord, Tom! Mets toi ça dans le crâne! Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés, ni nous, ni Lys!

-Pourquoi elle l'a fait alors? Hein?!

-Je sais pas… Elle a peut-être eu un accident… Papa lui a peut-être fait du mal…

-Tu veux que je te dise? Oui, il lui a fait du mal. Et elle a prit peur, et elle est parti aussi vite qu'elle a pu en espérant qu'il se défoulerait sur nous plutôt que sur elle!

-TU MENS!

Pris d'une soudaine colère, je défis sa prise, le renversa sur le côté et me remis debout d'un geste rapide.

Il resta par terre, couché sur le dos, ses avants bras relevant son torse et sa tête.

-T'en sais rien du tout! Redis-je avec fougue.

-Ah oui? Et si je savais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas? Et si j'avais vu quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu?

Je levais les sourcils, ma colère disparaissant d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que j'ignore?

Il resta un instant silencieux, laissant monter l'inquiétude dans mon corps.

-Je l'ai vu, ce soir là…Elle était près de la porte, avec des valises.

-Ca ne veut rien dire!

-Bon sang, Bill! Bien sûr que si! Elle avait des valises, papa l'a vu, il voulait pas la laisser partir… Il lui a filé une gifle et elle est partie en courant!

-Comment… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, ses yeux se baissant vers ses chaussures.

-Tu paraissais tellement convaincu qu'elle nous avait pas laissé quand tu réconfortais Lys… Je ne voulais pas vous enlever tout espoir et vous détruire encore plus. Et ensuite, Lys est morte, tu étais mal… Je ne voyais plus l'utilité de te le dire…

-Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant alors?

-Parce que t'es assez grand pour arrêter de l'idéaliser!

-Comment tu as pu voir tout ça?

-J'étais en haut des escaliers. Quand papa l'a giflé, j'ai voulu descendre pour l'aider mais il m'a chopé et m'a enfermé dans notre chambre. Tu te souviens, quand tu étais malade, après qu'une de tes coupures se soit infectée… Je suppose que quand il est revenu dans le hall, Klara avait pris la poudre d'escampette…

Je m'assis par terre, secoué. Alors elle nous avait belle et bien abandonné?

-Tu sais Bill, elle a pu sauver sa peau au moins, se refaire une vie plus saine…

-Lys était là, pourquoi elle l'a abandonné? C'était sa fille! Elle serait pas morte si Klara l'avait emmenée… Je la hais autant que lui…

Tom resta silencieux. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes et m'enlaça, m'allongeant une nouvelle fois par terre.

On resta ensemble, collés ainsi pendant pas mal de minutes, le vent soufflant sur nos deux corps abattus.

On était des adolescents entourés par plusieurs amis, en train de réaliser leurs rêves, et pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un petit enfant oublié et abandonné. Les enfants de l'oubli.

«_Seuls et perdus_

_Nés invisibles_

_Morts de froid au premier cri_

_Les enfants de l'oubli_

_Nom inconnu_

_Enfuis à l'infini_

_Bannis du monde_

_Les enfants de l'oubli._»

_**'Vergessene Kinder'**_, de Tokio Hotel

* * *

Z'avez vu?! C'est un long chapitre! lol

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, surtout hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose et s'il y a des points qui vous semblent illogiques... Bref, je ne mords pas! (du moins pour le moment je n'ai mordu personne! lol)

Bon week end tout le monde!

Bisous


	17. Chapter 16: si seulement, et si seuls

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_On resta ensemble, collés ainsi pendant pas mal de minutes, le vent soufflant sur nos deux corps abattus._

_On était des adolescents entourés par plusieurs amis, en train de réaliser leurs rêves, et pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un petit enfant oublié et abandonné. Les enfants de l'oubli._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Si seulement... Et si seuls**

-Alors ici, c'est la batterie. Gustav, préviens quand tu l'auras installée à ta convenance pour que l'on puisse placer les micros. Tom et Georg, vous pouvez déjà confier vos instruments aux deux messieurs qui sont là pour qu'ils s'en occupent. Et pour finir Bill, ton micro est ici.

Je m'assis sur une chaise de bureau et me fis tourner sur moi-même pour faire le tour de la pièce, un studio séparé d'une vitre transparente de la salle d'enregistrement. Je fus vite imité par Georg et Tom tandis que Gustav installait sa batterie avec une touche de perfectionnisme dans la salle à côté.

-On commence par quelle chanson ? Demanda Georg pour meubler le silence ambiant.

-« Leb Die Sekunde » ? Proposa mon frère.

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un même mouvement. L'un des techniciens rendit sa guitare à mon frère, un micro solidement accroché pour enregistrer chacun de ses sons ; Georg récupéra également sa Basse avec un petit micro et on se dirigea vers la salle d'enregistrement. Ils branchèrent leurs instruments et s'accordèrent calmement, tandis qu'on nous expliquait comment ça fonctionnait. L'enregistrement commençait dès qu'un petit « clic » était émis. Ensuite, à nous de jouer et à la fin de la chanson, un autre « clic » nous annoncerait que ce serait fini.  
Dans l'ensemble, rien de bien compliqué.

« Clic ».

-Hein ?! Non, je suis pas prêt ! Dis-je en sursautant.

« Clic ».

-Bill, installe toi ! Tu attends qu'il neige ?

Je m'installai rapidement à ma place.

« Clic ».

-Merde... J'ai pas de médiator… Georg passe m'en un s'il te plait…

« Clic »

-« A partir d'aujourd'hui… »

-Non Bill, c'était pas un clic de début. Me Dit Georg en pouffant.

« Clic ».

-C'est un clic de quoi là ? Demanda Gustav, tout aussi perdu que moi.

-D'enregistrement je crois… Répondit Georg en fronçant les sourcils.

« Clic ».

Que ça pouvait être agaçant tous ces clics !

-Arrêtez de jouer avec les clics, on est perdus là ! Cria mon frère, exaspéré.

Mr Jost arriva dans la pièce et nous fit taire.

-Vas-y ! Dit-il au technicien qui dirigeait le tout dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Clic ».

-Maintenant à vous de jouer ! Finit-il en se postant sur le côté.

Tom commença à jouer, avec Gustav et Georg. Je les suivi anxieusement mais j'oubliai vite que l'on était enregistré pour me laisser porter par la musique si rassurante de mon frère et de nos amis.

« Clic ».

-Voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! Fit Mr Jost dans un sourire. Venez voir ce que ça donne !

On retourna tous dans le studio pour écouter ce que ça donnait et je fus étonné de la qualité que l'on avait. C'est vrai que sur scène, ou même avec la caméra de Georg, on avait toujours un son brouillé, pas très net, recouvert par d'autres bruits parasites. En plus, je devais me concentrer sur les paroles, chanter juste, ne pas oublier des mots… Du coup, lorsque je nous entendais jouer comme ça, juste écouter d'un point de vue extérieur, avec un son si bon, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qui avait chanté. J'avais un retour différent, une vision sur notre manière de jouer différente.

C'était très étrange.

Un regard vers mon jumeau me confirma que lui aussi n'avait pas la même vision de ce qu'il jouait quand il jouait et qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses notes et ses accords.

-J'avais pas l'impression que ça donnait ça… Dit-il en regardant Mr Jost.

-Mr Jost…

-David. Me coupa t-il.

-David, il faut refaire une prise ou c'est bon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je réfléchis un instant, concertant les autres du regard.

-Je trouve qu'on pourrait quand même faire mieux ; à un moment j'ai mal chanté une note, ça fait bancal avec le reste…

-J'suis assez d'accord, et puis j'ai repris trop vite au dernier refrain… Ajouta Gustav.

-Moi aussi, parce que j'ai essayé de te suivre… Conclu mon frère dans un sourire envers Gustav qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Ce sourire était mon sourire ! De quel droit il le faisait aux autres ?  
David se tourna vers le technicien qui venait de nous enregistrer et lui dit d'un air complice :

-Encore des perfectionnistes…

On rigola un instant avant de retourner dans la salle d'enregistrement pour refaire « Leb Die Sekunde ».

Finalement, deux prises suffirent à ce que tout soit dans la boîte. On enchaîna sur nos autres chansons.

« Unendlichkeit » fut rapidement enregistrée, de même que « Beichte ».  
« Freunde Bleiben » nous donna un peu plus de mal, surtout car mon frère cassa une corde de sa guitare, ce qui nous ralentit considérablement. Bien que ce ne soit pas une course, maintenant que nous avions repris les cours on avait beaucoup moins de temps libre.

Le matin même, on avait tous fait notre rentrée, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Pour moi, ça avait été un véritable enfer ; tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur moi qui montait enfin les escaliers à l'endroit. Tom ne me lâchait plus, me collant et envoyant des regards encore plus noir que d'habitude à tout ceux qui me regardaient de travers.

Plus ça allait, et plus j'avais l'impression d'être un ovni dans cette école. J'avais hâte d'en sortir et de vivre mon rêve avec mes vrais amis et mon frère.

Je sentais au fond que Tom était pareil que moi. On avait besoin de liberté, d'espace, d'avancer vers autre chose que ce que l'on connaissait jusqu'à présent.

On enregistra « Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht » en dernier, religieusement, l'image de Lys flottant autour de moi. Chaque parole lui était dédié et j'espérais juste qu'elle les entendrait, où qu'elle soit.

David nous félicita, nous assurant qu'on avait fait « vite et bien », même s'il était déjà 22h30. Il nous donna le contrat pour qu'on l'envoie à notre père et on lui donna  le numéro de portable de notre grand-mère paternelle qui avait toujours son portable éteint, pour qu'il ne puisse pas réussir à le joindre. Notre grand-mère était en maison de retraite, et n'avait jamais accepté que Tom et moi soyons jumeaux. Pour elle, quand une femme met au monde deux enfants en même temps, c'est forcément que le diable les possède. De plus, c'était une personne méfiante, voir cruelle, mais terriblement fière et inculte. Même si elle ne savait pas, elle dirait quand même qu'elle sait, juste pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Pour le portable, elle avait demandé à une infirmière de lui éteindre et ne l'avait plus jamais allumé, le laissant au fond d'un tiroir et payant son forfait pour rien. Bref, c'était quelqu'un de particulier, qui nous détestait et que l'on détestait. Même mon père la déteste, d'où le fait qu'il l'ait mise dans une maison de retraite à l'autre bout de l'Allemagne.

On sortit finalement tous du studio, contents de l'aventure que l'on entreprenait.

Gustav fut vite récupéré par ses parents, tandis que Georg se dirigeait vers chez lui. Tom ne bougea pas, tout comme moi.

-Bah… Vous venez pas ? Demanda Georg en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

-Non, Georg. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accueilli tout ce temps chez toi. On a passé de super vacances, alors remercie aussi ta mère.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, oui, t'en fait pas ! Notre père est reparti alors on va rentrer ! Répondit mon frère dans un sourire.

-Ok, mais si y'a un problème, vous m'appelez ?

-Pas de problème !

Il nous fit un signe de la main et s'en alla tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant l'air de « Beichte ».

Mon frère me regarda et après un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, il prit ma main et nous entraîna vers chez nous.

Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que Papa ne soit pas à la maison, qu'il ait décidé de vraiment repartir.

Le matin même, avant d'aller à l'école, on avait fait un détour par chez nous. Aucune voiture n'était là et la maison semblait vide et calme. On en avait déduit qu'il était belle et bien parti et on avait donc décidé de ne plus ennuyer Georg et sa mère en squattant chez eux.

J'ouvris la porte, tendant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre indice sur la présence ou l'absence de notre paternel. Rien. Tout était silencieux.  
On rentra, regardant un peu partout. Il y avait toujours cette odeur infecte qui semblait même avoir empiré depuis la dernière fois. Le salon était dans un état pitoyable, de même que la cuisine. Des bouteilles étaient renversées, des papiers traînaient par ci par là, et il y avait même des tâches difficilement identifiable sur la moquette.

-C'est crade… Fit mon frère en ramassant les bouteilles.

Je mis un cd dans la chaîne hi-fi et on se mit à ranger le salon et la cuisine. C'était comme ça depuis toujours ; il venait, foutait le bordel, repartait et nous, on nettoyait comme des boniches derrière.  
Une fois que le rez-de-chaussée fût à peu près propre, on monta à l'étage. Mon frère se dirigea, sac à l'épaule, dans sa chambre, tandis que je rentrais dans ma chambre.

-Tom !

-Bill !

On avait crié en même temps, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'on était sûrement tout les deux face au même spectacle. Ma chambre était littéralement dévastée, mon armoire renversée, mon matelas éventré à côté de mon lit, mon oreiller en miette et les vêtements que j'avais laissé étaient complètement déchirés en petits morceaux. Mes posters jonchaient également le sol, tailladés, et l'un des carreaux de ma fenêtre était cassé. Je sortis et rejoignis mon frère. Sa chambre était dans le même état que la mienne, bien qu'un peu moins détruite.

-Quel connard… Murmurais-je, la haine m'envahissant.

Tom ne me répondit pas, mais je savais qu'il pensait pareil. Il souffla en regardant son matelas défoncé.

-Le tien est mieux ? Me demanda t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Non, il était pire. Il souffla de nouveau, excédé, et je l'aidai à remettre son matelas sur son lit, aussi bien que possible. Il était presque 2h du matin, on était crevé, alors le rangement attendrait plus tard.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Nous haïssait-il donc tant que ça pour détruire tout ce que l'on avait ? Mon regard se porta sur mon frère. Il commençait juste à s'endormir, et je pouvais entendre son souffle se réguler doucement, ses bras se desserrant un peu autour de ma taille.

-Je t'aime… Chuchotai-je dans le noir de sa chambre.

-Moi aussi… Souffla t-il, le sommeil l'emportant loin de moi.

Si seulement Il n'était pas là, si seulement Klara était là, si seulement on avait une famille qui tenait à nous… Si seulement… Et si seuls.

* * *

Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais mes chapitres se rallongent! lol

Bref, petit chapitre cadeau pour Pâques!!

Bonne fête tout le monde et profitez bien du week end!

bisous


	18. Chapter 17: mensonges et conséquences

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_-Je t'aime… Chuchotai-je dans le noir de sa chambre._

_-Moi aussi… Souffla t-il, le sommeil l'emportant loin de moi._

_Si seulement Il n'était pas là, si seulement Klara était là, si seulement on avait une famille qui tenait à nous… Si seulement… Et si seuls._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Mensonges et conséquences**

Notre CD était sortit. « Schrei ».

Je le tenais fermement dans mes mains tremblantes admirant la pochette encore et encore.  
2 semaines que l'on avait finit l'enregistrement de toutes nos chansons, certaines composées par nos producteurs et d'autres par nous. On était heureux.

David n'avait pas réussi à joindre notre père et avait laissé tomber quand on lui avait rendu le contrat falsifié par mon frère. Il nous signala juste que notre père pouvait l'appeler quand il voulait s'il avait des questions ou des doutes. Un jour ou l'autre ils se rencontreraient, ça paraissait inévitable, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

« Schrei » sortirait bientôt dans les bacs, et David nous avait déjà prévu tout un planning, nous occupant nos fins d'après-midi, après les cours, avec des promos ou des émissions télé.

C'était si excitant pour nous, toutes ces personnes qui faisaient attention à nous, qui nous maquillaient, nous chouchoutaient… J'adorais ça.

J'avais l'impression d'être enfin à ma place, de me sentir bien, en accord avec le monde qui m'entourait.

Tom semblait aussi s'adapter parfaitement, et contre toute attente, le succès arriva incroyablement vite. Après le tournage de notre 1er clip, tout arriva de plus en plus vite.

Du jour au lendemain, on était connu, des gens nous reconnaissaient. Notre premier single, « Durch Den Monsun » venait de sortir et soulevait déjà l'enthousiasme des gens. On multipliait les concerts dans notre petite ville, les émissions télé… J'étais sur un petit nuage.  
David avait même fini par engager des gardes du corps qui nous protégeaient à l'école, suite aux nombreuses personnes qui s'agglutinaient autour de nous dès que l'on arrivait.  
Mais j'aurais du me douter que tout ne serait pas si facile. Que tout ne pouvait pas être si facile.

Saki, notre garde du corps, nous déposa chez nous en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée.  
C'était le week-end et David nous laissait nous reposer. On avait ordre de rester chez nous et de profiter de notre temps libre pour nous décontracter.

On s'approcha à pas vifs de la maison. Le mois de décembre déjà entamé était particulièrement froid et même avec nos gants et nos bonnets, on était gelés.

Tom ouvrit la porte, posant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que l'on n'avait pas de messages en enlevant ses chaussures tandis que je jetais mon sac au hasard, déjà en chaussettes. La maison était froide et je soupçonnai une fenêtre d'être restée ouverte.

-Fais froid ! Dis-je en frottant mes mains gantées.

Si même avec mes gants, mon bonnet et mon manteau j'avais froid, c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir une fenêtre d'ouverte. On se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant un courant d'air venir de là-bas.

-Salut les morveux ! La forme ?

On se figea tout les deux devant la porte de la cuisine. Comment avions nous fait pour ne pas deviner qu'il était revenu ?

Mon regard chercha immédiatement celui de mon jumeau.

-Surprise ! Ricana t-il de nouveau. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir parce que vous ne devinerez JAMAIS ce que j'ai vu à la télé ! J'vous ai vu vous !

Il rigola, mais d'un rire si sarcastique qu'il me fit trembler. Tom se mit instinctivement devant moi, me protégeant du monstre qui se tenait en face de nous.

Papa posa la pomme et le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait dans les mains, se levant de sa chaise.

-Alors vous faites de la musique ? Et on m'avait pas prévenu ?! REPONDEZ !

On sursauta ensemble, ne nous attendant pas à ce brusque changement de ton.

-Ouais… on… on fait de la musique… Fit mon frère, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa peur.

-Vous devez gagner du fric…

Tom haussa les épaules. Oui, depuis que notre album marchait, on touchait des droits d'auteurs et interprètes à chaque fois que l'on jouait une chanson sur un plateau télé ou dans un concert. De plus, notre clip qui était souvent diffusé sur les chaînes musicales nous avait aussi rapporté un peu d'argent, qui nous avait permis de nous acheter de nouveaux vêtements et même du nouveau maquillage pour moi. Cependant on avait fait bien attention de garder une grande partie de côté, au cas où.

-Un peu…

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je sais très bien que ça rapporte ! Vous êtes mineurs, alors c'est facile de deviner que normalement, vous avez besoin de mon autorisation, ce que vous n'avez pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant si je disais à tout le monde que vous m'avez jamais rien dit ?!

-On dirait que t'as jamais été là pour qu'on te le dise ! Pas sûr que notre mensonge soit plus important qu'un père qui laisse ses gosses mineurs sans surveillance pendant plus de deux mois ! Répondit Tom du tac au tac.

Papa plissa les lèvres, contrarié. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, qui ne devait pas être la première de la soirée vu les cadavres de bouteille présents dans l'évier, nous fixant en même temps.

-Vous m'appartenez. Alors tout ce que vous avez gagné, ça va être pour moi…

-Pas question ! C'est notre argent ! Le coupa Tom avec verve.

-TU ME PARLES PAS COMME CA ! Cria t-il, poussant la table dans un excès de colère, faisant tomber au sol le couteau, la pomme et la bière.

On s'éloigna vite de la porte, évitant la table ainsi que les différents objets et cherchant une solution pour nous en sortir.

-VOUS M'APPARTENEZ ! Alors vous allez faire EXACTEMENT ce que je vous dis ! Pigé ?!

-On a aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Répliqua Tom d'une traite.

Papa nous chargea alors comme un taureau enragé. Je fus propulsé sur le côté tandis que Tom se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, deux énormes mains enserrant son cou.

-C'est cette pute de Klara qui t'a contaminé ! J'ai bien fait de l'éliminer ! Elle voulait déjà vous enlever à moi, mais NON ! Vous êtes à MOI, je fais ce que je veux de vous !! Alors tu vas m'obéir !

Tom devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que l'air lui manquait. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, mais étant à cours d'idée, je fis la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit ; je sautai sur papa, tirant ses cheveux, plantant mes doigts dans ses yeux, les gants m'empêchant malheureusement de le griffer. Il lâcha Tom qui tomba à terre en toussant et m'attrapa par la peau du cou, m'envoyant contre l'évier sans le moindre effort apparent. Je vis mon frère me regarder, déboussolé. Tom s'esquiva vers la porte de la cuisine mais papa lui sauta dessus. J'eus juste le temps de voir la lame du couteau briller dans les mains de mon jumeau qui se retournait avant que papa ne lui saute violement dessus, cherchant à l'assommer contre le carrelage.

Je me relevai lentement tandis que mon frère repoussait d'un coup le corps immobile de papa et se jetait sur moi. Une mare de sang se forma alors par terre, entourant le corps où un couteau était planté au niveau du cœur.

-Oh mon Dieu Tom, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?!

* * *

Alors désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour vous poster ce chapitre mais jeudi et vendredi, j'ai eu des problème avec internet, je n'arrivais pas à me connecter, et ce week end, je suis allée à la neige...

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, et surtout qu'il vous as fait réagir! Si c'est le cas, bah hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review, ca coûte pas grand chose, si ce n'est 30 secondes, et ca fait extrêmement plaisir!

bisous tout le monde et bonne semaine!


	19. Chapter 18: Totgeliebt aimer à mort

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_J'eus juste le temps de voir la lame du couteau briller dans les mains de mon jumeau qui se retournait avant que papa ne lui saute violement dessus, cherchant à l'assommer contre le carrelage._

_Je me relevai lentement tandis que mon frère repoussait d'un coup le corps immobile de papa et se jetait sur moi. Une mare de sang se forma alors par terre, entourant le corps où un couteau était planté au niveau du cœur._

_-Oh mon Dieu Tom, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Totgeliebt (aimer à mort)**

On resta un instant en plein milieu de la cuisine, choqués. Qu'allait-on faire ? On était des assassins !

-Tom ! Tom, je veux pas aller en prison ! Tom ! Je t'en supplie… Dis-je, complètement paniqué.

-Non, personne n'ira en prison petit frère.

-Mais Tom ! On l'a tué !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, menaçant de couler.

-Non, non. Viens…

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors par la porte de derrière, qui était grande ouverte, un carton de bière juste à côté la retenant.

Il me fit refaire le tour de la maison. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il enleva son t-shirt tâchés de sang, m'ordonnant de remettre mes chaussures. Il mit également les siennes et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qui se passait. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve ; on n'était pas des assassins.

-Tom…

-Fais moi confiance Bill, on n'ira pas en taule…

Il alla dans sa chambre, se changea, prit son sac qu'il rempli d'affaires. Il fit pareil pour mes affaires.

-On va chez Georg. Alors écoute moi bien Bill, il ne s'est rien passé. On est arrivé, Papa était là, il buvait et était à moitié saoul. Comme il était à l'ouest, on a préféré le laisser seul, on est partit chez Georg pour la nuit. Demain soir on rentrera, on trouvera le corps et on appellera la police. Tu as compris ?!

-C'est pas vrai… c'est nous…

-Je sais Bill, mais si on le dit, on nous séparera… Tu peux vivre sans moi Bill ? Tu peux vivre séparé de moi ?

-Non ! Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il me rendit mon étreinte.

-Moi non plus Bill. Sans toi je meurs ! T'es tout ce que j'ai ! Je veux pas être séparé de toi en prison ! On va rien dire, on ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est la seule solution.

-J'ai peur…

-Moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa tout doucement, puis m'entraîna avec lui dehors, nos sacs en mains. On laissa la maison comme elle était à notre arrivée, porte de la cuisine ouverte et porte d'entrée fermée. On se dirigea vers l'ancienne usine désaffectée où Tom nota sur un papier tous les habits tâchés de sang qu'il faudrait qu'il remplace le lendemain. Il brûla ensuite ses affaires ainsi que nos gants, nos bonnets et nos manteaux, ramassa les cendres et les jeta dans l'eau.

On alla ensuite chez Georg. Il était un peu plus de 22h30, et notre garde du corps nous avait laissé chez nous à 21h.

-On dira qu'on se baladait au parc, en réfléchissant à de nouvelles compos pour le groupe, et qu'on hésitait à déranger encore Georg. Finalement, comme rentrer, c'était pas envisageable, on s'est décidé à aller voir Georg.

-OK… Répondis-je, serrant sa main.

S'il fallait que je mente pour garder Tom, alors je le ferais. Personne, jamais, ne nous séparera.

On arriva rapidement chez Georg, main dans la main. On sonna et Mme Listing vint nous ouvrir.

-Oh les jumeaux ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-ci ?

-On est désolé de vous déranger mais ça fait une heure qu'on traîne, et on savait pas trop où aller… Dit mon frère, jouant la comédie à la perfection.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle avec un air inquiet. Entrez !

On entra, et on vit Georg qui sortait du salon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une lueur inquiète dansant dans son regard.

-Bah quand on est arrivés chez nous, notre père était là, et il était saoul et puis bon… on voulait pas trop resté avec lui, vu qu'il peut être violent quand il est dans cet état là…

Je baissais le regard, l'envie de pleurer montant à nouveau.

Tom serra ma main, essayant de me réconforter alors que lui-même se détruisait un peu plus à chaque parole mensongère qu'il prononçait.

-Oh, mes pauvres enfants ! Venez là !

Mme Listing nous prit dans ses bras, et mon cœur se comprima. Pourquoi rien n'était facile ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez rester là cette nuit ! Dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Elle nous prêta de nouveau la chambre d'ami, nous signalant bien que si on avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il suffisait de demander.

Je me couchai sur le lit, cachant ma tête dans mes bras. Tom me rejoignit, laissant couler ses larmes avec les miennes.

-Je suis désolé Bill…

-Moi aussi Tom…

On s'enlaça et malgré notre fatigue, le sommeil n'arriva pas à nous emporter.

Je finis par m'endormir en respirant l'odeur de Tom, essayant d'oublier cette horrible soirée.

_Tom se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, deux énormes mains enserrant son cou.  
-C'est cette pute de Klara qui t'a contaminé ! J'ai bien fait de l'éliminer ! Elle voulait déjà vous enlever à moi, mais NON !  
NON ! _

-Tom ! Criais-je en me relevant en sursaut.

Mon frère, assis près de la fenêtre, tourna son visage vers moi.

-Bill, je suis là, tout va bien ! Dit-il en revenant m'enlacer sur le lit.  
Mon regard se porta sur l'horloge murale et je distinguais qu'il était seulement 8h du matin.

-J'ai peur Tom, je le vois…

-Je sais, moi aussi… Me dit-il, son regard fatigué plongeant dans le mien.  
Il avait des cernes de quelqu'un qui n'a pas ou très peu dormi.

-Tom, il a tué Klara. Il l'a dit ! Il l'a éliminé ! Parce qu'elle voulait nous emmener ! Elle voulait partir avec nous !

Tom me regarda, étonné.

-Si, rappelles toi ! Repris-je avec plus de conviction. Il l'a dit, « je l'ai éliminé, elle voulait vous enlevez à moi ».

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi on n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle ! Même si elle était partie, Tom, elle n'aurait pas abandonné Lys ! Elle se serait débrouillée pour revenir… Elle voulait partir avec nous, et il n'a pas voulu ! Il a du avoir peur et il a très bien pu la tuer, même sans faire exprès…

Tom hocha la tête, semblant accepter cette hypothèse.  
On resta muets, comprenant toute l'ampleur qu'avait cette découverte.

-Je suis désolé Bill… Je me suis trompé pour Klara, et c'est moi… Papa et…

Je posai mes doigts froid et blanc sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

-C'était un accident, t'as pas fait exprès Tom…

-J'aurais pas du prendre le couteau…

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, pleurant ces larmes qu'il avait retenues tout ce temps.

-Tom, je t'aime. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera…

-Et s'ils l'apprenaient ?! Ils voudraient plus de nous, dans le groupe…

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Non, t'en fait pas. Ils sauront rien. On a effacer toutes les preuves…

Je l'allongeais doucement sur le lit tout en le gardant collé à moi.

-Faut que tu dormes Tom, t'a une sale tête.

-J'y arrive pas…

-Je sais mais force toi… Et Quand tu iras mieux on mettra du fond de teint sur les marques que tu as dans le cou…

Il hocha la tête mais malgré tout, je voyais qu'il avait du mal à se rendormir. Dès qu'il semblait s'assoupir, il se réveillait en sursaut.

Georg frappa finalement à la porte pour nous dire de venir manger.

-Non c'est bon Georg, on n'a pas faim. On est trop crevés…

-Ah nan, déjà que vous êtes pas bien gros, faut que vous mangiez hein !

-Bon j'arrive, Tom a la flemme de se lever.

Je suivis notre bassiste dans la cuisine et ramenai de la soupe pour mon double et moi, assurant à notre ami que l'on était simplement fatigués par la semaine épuisante que l'on venait de passer et que l'on ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir.

Il accepta facilement mon excuse, lui-même étant épuisé par toute la promo que l'on avait du faire ces derniers temps, en plus des cours.

-Tom, manges un peu s'il te plait. Dis-je en secouant mon jumeau.

-Non… Je veux pas…

-S'il te plait Tom… Juste un peu. Allez…

Il avala deux cuillères de soupes de mauvaise grâce et se rallongea ensuite, somnolant.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment réagir ou quoi dire. C'était notre père, je souffrais quelque part qu'il soit mort, surtout que c'était nous qui l'avions tué… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu nous faire, nous dire, c'était notre papa… On l'aimait, peut-être d'un amour proche de la haine, qui se confondait même avec la haine parfois, mais ça restait un amour quand même. Un amour / haine qui avait débouché sur la destruction, la tristesse, la mort. Un amour à mort…

« _Ca me tue  
Nous nous sommes aimés à mort  
Ca me tue  
Car notre rêve  
Est en ruines  
Le monde doit se taire  
Et rester seul pour toujours  
Nous sommes perdus  
Même si toutes les forces se réunissent  
C'est fini  
C'est fini_

_Les vautours effectuent leur danse macabre  
Autour de notre secteur  
Tuent la dernière trace de toi  
Et la dernière de moi  
Ca me tue_»

(Totgeliebt, de Tokio Hotel)

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez que je poste la suite plutôt que je réponde à vos comms!

De plus, je voulais ajouter que je sais qu'il y a une faille dans le plan de Tom, mais faire un plan parfait, surtout vu ce qui leur arrive, est impossible. Donc j'espère juste que peu de personne tilteront... (et que ca ne vous gênera pas pour le futur déroulement de l'histoire).

En tout cas, merci pour votre soutient et rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite!


	20. Chapter 19: Il neige encore

**Quand la neige a commencé à tomber**

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment réagir ou quoi dire. C'était notre père, je souffrais quelque part qu'il soit mort, surtout que c'était nous qui l'avions tué… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu nous faire, nous dire, c'était notre papa… On l'aimait, peut-être d'un amour proche de la haine, qui se confondait même avec la haine parfois, mais ça restait un amour quand même. Un amour / haine qui avait débouché sur la destruction, la tristesse, la mort. Un amour à mort…_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Il neige encore...**

-Bill, Tom ? Y'a des policiers qui veulent vous voir…

Je me relevais brusquement, de même que Tom.

-Des policiers ? Demanda Tom, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

-Ouais…

-On arrive… Dis-je dans un murmure.

On avait passé la matinée au centre commerciale, à racheter les habits que Tom avait brûlés. On était rentré 2h avant et j'avais montré ma nouvelle chanson à mon frère qui y avait vaguement jeté un coup d'œil avant de se remettre devant la fenêtre, l'esprit à des milliers km de moi.

Et maintenant, les policiers débarquaient alors qu'on ne les avait même pas appelés.

-Viens Bill…

Je suivis Tom hors de la chambre en silence. Sa main avait emprisonné la mienne, semblant vouloir me rassurer.

-Messieurs Kaulitz ?

-Oui…

On s'assit sur le canapé, face aux deux policiers, nerveux.

-Nous avons mis du temps pour vous retrouver ! S'exclama l'un des deux hommes, mais en gardant un air grave qui nous rendait encore plus nerveux.

-Nous sommes venus pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… Commença le deuxième homme.

Je me tendis, tout comme mon jumeau.

-Une de vos voisines a retrouvé ce matin le corps poignardé de votre père, Jörg Kaulitz… Il est mort. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il semblerait que ce soit un cambriolage qui ait mal tourné mais rien n'est certain. Il y a malheureusement peu d'indice, et aucune empreinte. Nous pensions donc que vous pourriez nous renseigner sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

-Selon nos informations, votre garde du corps vous a déposé chez vous vers 21h…

-Oui. Répondit mon frère, un air absent sur le visage.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il était saoul… Fit de nouveau ma moitié, il a commencé à nous insulter, en nous disant qu'on était chez lui et qu'on avait rien à y faire… On en a eu marre alors on a prit nos affaires et on a décidé de partir… C'est pas la première fois qu'on va voir ailleurs quand il est dans cet état là…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah il peut devenir violent quand il est ivre alors, généralement, pour éviter les problèmes, on le laisse seul…

-Vous êtes venus directement ici alors ?

-Nan, répondis-je à mon tour, voyant que Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer. On hésitait à déranger encore Georg vu qu'on avait déjà passé les vacances chez lui… On s'est baladés un peu pour passer le temps et réfléchir…

-Et ensuite, comme on voulait vraiment pas revenir à la maison… On est venu ici…

-Il était quelle heure ?

Tom haussa les épaules et son regard se fit encore plus absent.

Ca y'est, on était en plein dans notre mensonge, là, dans ce salon. On inventait cette soirée telle qu'on aurait voulu qu'elle se déroule, faisant taire notre culpabilité pour rester ensemble, réunis.

-Mme Listing, vous vous souvenez à quelle heure environs ils sont arrivés ? Demanda le deuxième policier.

-Vers 22h30, 23h. Dans ces eaux-là… Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Ok. Merci pour votre coopération, nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancées de l'enquête.

Les deux policiers se levèrent d'un même mouvement ainsi que Mme Listing et Georg. Leurs regards convergèrent vers nous, toujours assis, immobiles, le regard perdu.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

-… Toutes nos condoléances… Finirent-ils dans un souffle avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

-Ecoutez les gars…

-Merci Georg…

Ma propre voix me semblait si lointaine que j'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Je pris la main de mon jumeau et l'entraînai à ma suite dans notre chambre. Il s'assit de tout son poids sur le lit, avec toujours ce regard vide qui me faisait aussi mal que si on me coupait un bras.

-Tom ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant un point imaginaire. Je m'assis à côté de lui, pris sa main dans la mienne et laissai mon regard se perdre.

-Tom, me laisse pas… T'es tout ce que j'ai…

Il tourna enfin sa tête vers moi et souffla tout doucement :

-Je suis un monstre…

Je relevai à mon tour mes yeux, les plongeant dans les siens.

-Non, on est des monstres…

Il m'embrassa alors sans crier garde, brusquement, avec tout le désespoir qui nous parcourait les veines depuis la veille.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir remonter le temps, nous empêcher d'entrer dans cette maison, nous empêcher de lui répondre…

J'aurais voulu, mais c'était impossible.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Tom ? Dis-je, dès que mes lèvres furent relâchées par leurs homologues.

-On continue de survivre…

-On va pas y arriver…

Il sembla alors se réveiller, et son regard s'alluma.

-Si, Bill. On va y arriver, on va vivre nos rêves. Parce que si on le fait pas… si on le fait pas, on survivra pas…

Les larmes coulèrent lentement le long de mes joues, tout comme celles de Tom.

……….

La thèse du cambriolage qui avait mal tourné fut finalement retenue par les enquêteurs et le dossier fut classé. Selon la version officielle, quelqu'un, en voyant la porte de derrière ouverte, aurait voulu en profiter pour rentrer à la maison, sans voir que notre père était là, complètement saoul et donc, plus vraiment maître de ses actions. Une bagarre entre le voleur et notre père se serait alors enclenchée et dans la bagarre, le couteau aurait fini dans le buste de papa, le tuant sur le coup. L'absence de preuve, que ce soit des témoignages ou des empreintes, avait contribué à classer le dossier sans suites et on fut autorisés à récupérer le corps pour l'enterrer.

L'enterrement était triste, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. Les journalistes qui s'étaient fait un plaisir d'étaler la mort de notre père à la une de tous les journaux et magasines étaient tenus à distance. Il y avait Georg et sa mère, Gustav, ainsi que nos 4 producteurs qui avaient tenus à nous soutenir dans « cette terrible épreuve ».

Notre grand-mère paternelle était aussi venue, avec une infirmière pour l'accompagner. Pour finir, il y avait quelques voisins et quelques anciens amis qui avaient appris la nouvelle dans les médias et qui s'étaient donc plus ou moins invités.

Lorsque le cercueil descendit dans la terre, lentement, les larmes coulèrent sans même que je m'en rende compte. Enfouit dans le cou de mon frère, je n'eus pas le courage de regarder les hommes rabattre la terre sur le cercueil.

Quelqu'un nous entraîna ensuite vers la sortie du cimetière et je vis vaguement les boucles brunes de la mère de Georg. Il ne restait presque plus personne et la pluie commençait à tomber en fine gouttes. Le temps se rafraîchissait sans cesse et on n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer nous mettre au chaud pour essayer de tout oublier.

Soudain, un cri retentit. On se retourna brusquement, mon frère et moi toujours enlacés.

-Je suis sûre que c'est de votre faute !! Cria notre chère grand-mère, son infirmière essayant en vain de la retenir. J'en suis sûre ! Mon garçon vous détestait ! Vous êtes des enfants du diable ! C'est pour ça que votre mère est morte en vous donnant la vie et que mon enfant est mort en vous élevant ! Mon garçon, un bon garçon, mais vous savez, dit-elle en se concentrant sur l'infirmière, il était amoureux de cette idiote, la mère de ces démons, et il était si triste… Si triste ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vivre !

-Voyons Mme Kaulitz, ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Venez prendre vos cachets…

-Des enfants du diable, je vous dis !

Elles passèrent ensemble près de nous, notre grand-mère accrochée au bras de l'infirmière qui nous murmura en partant :

-Ne lui en veuillez pas, c'est la tristesse…

Elles partirent finalement tandis que Tom et moi restions plantés en plein milieu du chemin, abattus, détruits.

-Venez les garçons… Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait… Elle était triste… Dit Mme Listing d'une voix douce et calme.

Je levais le regard vers le ciel.

-Il neige… Murmurais-je.

-Encore… Répondit Tom, aussi bas que moi.

* * *

Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour tous vos commentaires car grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ca peut me faire plaisir!

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous as plu, même si moi-même je ne suis pas très satisfaite du passage de l'enterrement, mais au vu des récents évènements dans ma famille, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de faire mieux que ça! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos encouragement et bon week end!


	21. Chapter 20: Je le déteste

**

* * *

**

Quand la neige a commencé à tomber

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

_-Il neige… Murmurais-je._

_-Encore… Répondit Tom, aussi bas que moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Je te déteste**

-Votre grand-mère ne désire pas s'occuper de vous, et vu que vous n'avez que 16 ans, donc encore mineur, il faut que vous ayez un tuteur.

Je pense donc, si vous êtes d'accord, demander votre tutelle. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tom me regarda. Je le regardais en retour. De toute manière, plus personne ne voulait de nous à part David.

-Ok… Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Très bien… Ensuite, vous voulez retourner chez vous ou venir habiter chez moi ? Continua t-il, un stylo dans les mains, prêt à noter tout ce que l'on désirait.

Je regardai à mon tour Tom, qui me regarda en retour.

-Y'a que ça comme choix ? Demanda mon frère d'une voix tendue.

-Oui, à moins que vous proposiez autre chose…

On réfléchit quelques instants.

- Déjà, la maison, je veux plus jamais la voir. Vends là, ou détruit là, je m'en fiche, mais je veux plus jamais en entendre parler…

J'acquiesçais vivement aux paroles de mon double. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de cette maison maudite ; il y était arrivé tellement de drames que je pense que plus jamais je ne pourrais mettre un pied dedans.

-Ce serait possible de nous avoir un appart' ou un petit studio ? Tom et moi on est grand, on a l'habitude de se débrouiller tout seul, dis-je à mon tour, et puis on se sentirait en trop si on allait chez quelqu'un…

-Je vais voir si c'est possible. A la rigueur, j'avais déjà envisagé de vous faire tous aller, avec Georg et Gustav, jusqu'à Hambourg pour bosser sur votre prochain album avec Patrick, Dave et Peter. Vous avez de plus en plus de succès, donc il vaudrait mieux se rapprocher des grandes villes pour être plus disponibles et plus performants. On pourrait voir si on vous arrange pas un studio d'enregistrement avec un appartement aménagé à côté où vous pourriez habiter. Ca vous conviendrait ?

-Ce serait le rêve ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

David sourit à son tour puis nous donna congé. On sortit et Saki nous récupéra pour nous ramener directement chez Georg, qui avait accepté de nous héberger le temps que l'on trouve une solution.

Georg fut relativement enthousiaste face à l'idée d'aller habiter quelques temps à Hambourg. Les fans squattaient depuis plusieurs jours devant chez nous, alors si on pouvait les faire lâcher un peu prise en partant quelque part d'autre, ce serait pas mal.

Gustav fut plus dur à convaincre, en partie parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il parte loin d'eux. Mais après une discussion des plus sérieuses avec David, on partit tous les 4 vers Hambourg et notre nouvelle maison. Un appartement, moitié studio d'enregistrement, moitié habitation, qui nous permettrait de bosser à tout moment, dès que l'on aurait un peu d'inspiration.

Malgré tous ces changements, toute cette agitation, je ressentais toujours ce trouble au fond de moi, qui me tordait l'estomac sans pitié. Je savais que Tom avait cette même sensation, peut-être encore plus présente, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Nos moments d'intimité rien qu'à deux s'étaient considérablement réduits ces derniers temps.

Il y avait sans cesse quelqu'un à côté de nous, que ce soit Saki, ou David, ou Georg et Gustav. Même après l'enterrement, la mère de Georg était au petit soin pour nous, nous empêchant par la même occasion de nous retrouver tous les deux seuls.

Et ces moments d'intimité me manquaient de plus en plus. Il fallait vraiment que je parle seul à seul avec Tom.

Je finis la chanson que j'étais en train de faire, puis sortis de ma salle d'enregistrement. Arrivé devant les escaliers, je les descendis de manière banale, comme tout le monde, tout en me disant que j'avais fait du chemin depuis l'année dernière. On avait formé un groupe de rock, on avait fait notre CD, on avait tué notre père, on avait déménagé… et après tout ça, je n'avais même plus peur de descendre les escaliers de face.  
Oui, j'en avais fait du chemin.

J'arrivais finalement dans le salon, où Gustav et Tom étaient réunis autour d'un ordinateur, mort de rire. Je fronçais les sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette complicité à laquelle je n'avais plus droit ces temps-ci.

-Tom ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait…

-Pas maintenant Bill, je regarde un truc.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

-C'est quoi ? Demandais-je en m'approchant.

-Rien ! Fit mon frère, fermant le pc. C'est fini de toute manière.

-Et alors ? T'aurais quand même pu me montrer ! Dis-je, la colère montant en moi.

-C'était fini ! C'est bon, tu vas pas me piquer ta crise quand même ?! Répliqua t-il en se relevant.

Gustav nous regardait, les yeux ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser… Dit-il en se levant et en fuyant lâchement.

-Et si j'avais envie de la piquer ma crise, comme tu dis ? Ca arriverait pas si tu faisais pas ça ! Repris-je de plus belle, ma voix montant de plus en plus haut.

-A ouais, ça va encore être de MA faute ! Mr Parfait n'a jamais rien à se reprocher !

-C'est pas moi qui t'ignore !!

-Mais je t'ignore pas, sombre crétin !

-Ah ouais ?! Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'a pas embrassé, hein, connard ??

-T'es ma petite amie, Bill ! J'ai pas à t'embrasser !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Les mots se perdirent au fond de ma gorge, et ma bouche se ferma dans le silence de la pièce.

-Tu m'agaces Bill ! Je te signale que je t'ignore pas !

-Si ! Tu ne fais plus rien avec moi, ni des câlins, ni rien !

-T'es juste mon frère, j'ai pas à te faire des câlins !

-C'est à peine si tu joues encore de la guitare pour moi !!

-Mais arrête d'être aussi égoïste Bill ! J'suis pas à ton service, p'tite diva ! Alors si tu veux que quelqu'un te joue une berceuse pour t'endormir, t'a qu'à apprendre la guitare à Saki !

Il prit son manteau, l'air furibond, et sortit, claquant la porte férocement. Je me laissais tomber dans le canapé, le cœur à l'agonie. Je voulais seulement lui parler… Lui dire que j'avais envie qu'on s'éclipse tout les deux… Qu'on aille se balader dans Hambourg, incognito…

J'ignore combien de temps je restais là, amorphe, mais Georg et Gustav vinrent finalement me demander si je voulais manger au restaurant puis aller en boîte avec eux, pour me changer les idées.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais attendre Tom… pour m'excuser…

-C'est comme tu veux… Répondit Georg.

Ils sortirent ensuite, laissant l'unique lumière de la maison, celle du salon, allumée. Je finis par me lever, et éteignis la lumière. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, seul, exposé aux yeux de tous, si Tom n'était pas là pour veiller sur moi. Le noir était plus réconfortant, m'aidant à oublier l'absence de celui qui me ressemblait. Je soufflais, et me dirigeais finalement vers la cuisine dans le noir. Je bus un verre d'eau glacé, mon esprit déambulant à travers la fenêtre. Je m'assis à la table, attendant, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge le retour de mon jumeau.

Je savais que si je l'appelais, il ne me répondrait pas, tout comme je savais qu'il ne reviendrait que quand lui aussi aurait bien réfléchi à notre dispute.

Je m'assoupis et fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par le bruit de la porte. Je bondis, mes yeux se posant sur l'horloge. 1h du matin.  
Cependant, la voix de Tom me figea.

-Ouais ma belle…Y'a personne…

Des gloussements se firent entendre, et je distinguais une voix aiguë ; celle d'une fille.

Toute la maison était dans le noir mais je pouvais quand même distinguer deux corps passer dans le couloir, tanguant, rigolant, se cognant contre tout ce qui traînait sur leur chemin.

Ils étaient complètement saouls. Je les vis monter les escaliers, de leur démarche toujours plus cahotante, et j'entendis finalement la porte de notre chambre se fermer dans un bruit sourd.

Je commençais lentement à monter les marches à mon tour, sans un bruit, mais me stoppais net en entendant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.

Ma main se posta devant ma bouche, tandis que j'entendais les râles de plaisir de mon frère, de mon jumeau, de ma moitié.

Je redescendis les marches, n'ayant pas la force d'aller ouvrir cette porte pour les stopper. Je me rassis dans le canapé sans même m'en rendre compte.

Mon frère ne m'aimait plus. Mon jumeau préférait se taper des putes que de réfléchir aux disputes qu'il avait avec moi. Ma moitié ne m'aimait plus…

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que j'entendais au loin les petits cris de cette fille, de celle qui me volait mon frère.

Je _la_ détestais. Je_ le_ détestais.

* * *

Coucou les gens! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, si c'est le cas, hésitez pas à lâcher une review!

Désolée de pas avoir postée plus tôt ce week end mais j'ai pas mal de boulot à côté donc j'ai pas toujours le temps que je voudrais pour ma fic. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre!

Bref, bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances, bon courage à ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances (comme moi! TT) et puis bonne semaine!


	22. Chapter 21: Passion

****

Quand la neige a commencé à tomber

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

__

Mon frère ne m'aimait plus. Mon jumeau préférait se taper des putes que de réfléchir aux disputes qu'il avait avec moi. Ma moitié ne m'aimait plus…

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que j'entendais au loin les petits cris de cette fille, de celle qui me volait mon frère.

Je _la_ détestais. Je_ le_ détestais.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Passion**

Un grand cri résonna dans toute la maison, suivit d'un « CONNARD » et d'une porte qui claque. J'entendis des talons aiguilles sur le carrelage du couloir puis une seconde porte claquer.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, difficilement, douloureusement. Mes joues portaient encore la trace des larmes, tandis que mon dos me fit souffrir alors que je me relevais. La couverture glissa jusqu'au sol sans que je n'esquisse le moindre geste pour la rattraper.

Qui m'avait recouvert d'une couverture ? Tom ? C'était peu probable. C'était certainement Gustav ou Georg, quand ils étaient revenus de leur soirée. Je pris appui sur l'accoudoir et me relevais lentement. J'avais dormi sur le canapé, et ce n'était définitivement pas un endroit confortable pour toute une nuit.

Ma tête semblait peser une tonne, et je me sentais las, fatigué, vide. Qui avait enlevé les piles de mon corps et mit le bouton sur arrêt ?

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, et pris un verre d'eau. Gustav arriva dans la pièce, en tenue de sport, transpirant.

-C'était qui la fille que j'ai croisé dans les escaliers ? Me demanda t-il en prenant un jus d'orange dans le frigo.

J'haussais les épaules, ne voulant même pas réfléchir à une possible réponse.

-Ca va pas toi…

Plus qu'une question, c'était une affirmation que je sentais dans la voix de Gustav.

-Encore cette histoire avec Tom ?

J'hochais la tête, acquiesçant tristement, les épaules voûtées.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Mon regard se perdit dans mon verre vide. Vide, comme moi.

-Bill ?

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, poussant le verre un peu plus loin. Je ne voulais pas parler, je ne voulais pas penser, je ne voulais que Tom. Uniquement Tom.

-Tu sais que dans deux semaines, notre tournée commence ; ce serait bien que vous ayez régler vos problèmes tous les deux avant…

Je grognais. C'était tellement facile pour lui de dire ça ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tous ces problèmes, ce n'était pas lui qui devait vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité, ce n'était pas lui qui voyait son jumeau s'éloigner, ce n'était pas lui qui mourrait à petit feu.

Mes épaules tremblèrent tandis que les larmes dévalaient de nouveau mes joues. J'avais l'impression que je passais mon temps à pleurer depuis la veille.

Gustav contourna la table et m'enserra les épaules, essayant de me réconforter.  
La porte de la cuisine frappa d'un coup sec le mur, dévoilant mon frère, le regard absent. Tom s'assit sur la chaise, silencieux, semblant à peine nous remarquer. Gustav le regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné, tandis que mon jumeau commençait à manger.

-Ton frère ne va pas bien… Fit Gustav à mon jumeau dans le silence tendu qui régnait.

Tom me regarda, regarda Gustav, puis sortit de la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

-Tom ! S'exclama Gustav, ne comprenant pas le comportement de mon double.

Je me relevais et sortit rapidement de la pièce à mon tour, m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

J'entendais vaguement des cris en bas, mais j'étais dans un tel brouillard que je m'en fichais.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, allumais la douche, aussi froide que possible, et m'assis dans la cabine, tout habillé, laissant l'eau couler sur moi, m'engourdir, me noyer. Noyer ma douleur, ma peine, la haine.

Je lui en voulais tellement ; son regard m'avait quitté et je n'avais plus rien. L'eau, toujours plus gelée, engourdissait chacun de mes membres, et je pouvais presque sentir mes lèvres devenir bleues. Tout oublier. Oublier l'indifférence, la déception, les remords. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le noir m'envelopper.

_-Tom… Chuchotais-je. Tu sais jouer de la guitare hein ?!  
-Oui, répondit mon jumeau, encore plus bas que moi.  
-T'en a de la chance Tomi, fit Lys, sa voix claire et enfantine anormalement basse. Moi le voisin il m'avait dit qu'après toi, il m'apprendrait la guitare aussi. Mais il l'a pas fait…  
-Il le fera quand il reviendra…  
-Il reviendra quand ? Demanda t-elle, comme si elle réclamait qu'on lui révèle le secret le plus important de l'histoire de l'humanité.  
-On sait pas… Répondis-je, toujours silencieusement.  
-Comme maman ? Ajouta Lys, semblant réfléchir.  
-Oui. Fit Tom, laissant un petit silence suivre sa réponse.  
-Tom ? Tu joues de la guitare pour nous ? Demandais-je, les yeux pétillants.  
-Papa veut pas.  
-Mais on lui dira pas ! Dis-je, l'excitation montant lentement en moi. Allez Tom ! S'il te plait ! On la prend et après on la remet en place, il saura rien !  
-Non, Bill, c'est bêtise ! Répliqua Lys, haussant le ton.  
-Chuuut ! Répliquais-je, plaquant ma main sur la bouche aux lèvres si rouges de Lys. Vous êtes que des trouillards de toute manière.  
-Même pas vrai ! S'insurgea Lys, ma main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche.  
-Si ! Ca ira vite, on la prend, Tom nous joue un tout petit morceau, on la repose comme il faut, et voila !  
Tom souffla, semblant hésiter. Je pris mon air le plus malheureux, suppliant mon frère du regard.  
Il hocha finalement la tête. On attrapa la guitare, dans la pièce à côté et il entama le morceau. Oubliant toute prudence, je commençais à chanter, ma sœur se laissant prendre au jeu et chantant avec moi, nos voix d'enfant résonnant dans le calme de la maison.  
Une ombre s'approcha, criant. Tom disparut, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Je tournais mon visage vers Lys et hurlais. Son visage était ruisselant de sang, tandis que sa bouche était grande ouverte, tâchant ses dents si blanches de ce liquide carmin. _  
-LYS ! TOM !

Mon souffle s'accéléra, mes muscles se tendirent, et je sortis brusquement du sommeil dans lequel je me trouvais. Je vis d'abord le visage inquiet de Georg, puis celui de Tom, de Gustav, et enfin David qui me tenait le bras. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans le lit, en pyjama.

-Bon sang, Bill, ça va ?

Je toussais, essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es complètement malade ?!

-Je…

-T'essayais de tomber en hypothermie ou quoi ?? Répliqua encore David, cassant.

-Je…

J'étais complètement perdu. J'étais sous la douche et là…

-Je…

-Change de disque. Fit mon frère, d'une voix mi-énervée, mi-inquiète.

Mes lèvres se scellèrent, mes poings se crispèrent, et mon regard devint polaire.

-Va te faire foutre Tom !

Il me regarda, étonné.

-Va te faire FOUTRE, sale connard ! Je te déteste ! Criais-je, n'étant plus maître de mes paroles.

-Parfait, ENFOIRE !

Il sortit brusquement de la pièce, laissant tout le monde sur le cul.

J'explosais en sanglots. J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrivait ; j'avais l'impression d'être émotionnellement instable, avec des réactions plus violentes que ce qu'elles devraient être.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que faisait Tom, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait mettre une barrière entre nous, je ne comprenais pas comment on en était arrivé là. J'avais peur, j'étais triste… Je voulais retourner sous la douche.

David demanda à Gustav et Georg de nous laisser et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi.

-Ecoute Bill, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ton frère et toi, mais ça ne t'avancera à rien de te laisser aller comme ça.

Je reniflais, les yeux rouges.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Il me hait…

-Toi aussi apparemment…

-Non ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Je l'aime, David ! Je l'aime tellement…

-Je sais. Tu vois, Bill, ce n'est pas parce que vous traversez une mauvaise période qu'il faut de suite faire des conneries comme celle que tu viens de nous faire…

Je baissais le regard.

-Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, et c'est normal que ça arrive à un moment donné, d'être un peu en froid avec une personne qu'on aime beaucoup et de qui on est très proche. Surtout vu les récents évènements, c'est normal que vous soyez plus sensibles, et plus facilement en colère.

-Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas…

-C'est pas grave Bill. Mais quand tu vois que tu te sens mal, plutôt que d'aller faire une connerie, défoule toi. Va courir… Fait quelque chose que tu aimes et qui te permette de t'évader sans te faire du mal. Ca te permettra de mieux réfléchir, et puis d'agir moins stupidement que ce que tu viens de faire avec ton frère. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça arrangera les choses avec lui, de ne plus se crier l'un sur l'autre, hein ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Mais ça me tente pas vraiment de courir… Dis-je dans un sourire.

-Un jeune garçon m'a dit un jour dans les toilettes d'un bar que chanter, c'était sa passion… Alors, autant qu'une telle passion serve de nobles intérêts !

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

-Je t'ai dit ça ? Demandais-je, ahuris.

Il rigola, amusé par mon étonnement.

-Je me doutais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

**Flash Back** :

_-On a pas idée de boire plus que de raison… Les gamins alors… Ca veut jouer aux grands et ça me bousille mon costard…  
-Désolé… Dis-je dans un murmure.  
-T'as fini de vomir ? Quelle idée de boire autant !  
-C'est parce que… J'ai chanté.  
Un haut le cœur me prit de nouveau.  
-Ouais et tu chantes bien.  
-C'est ma passion…  
Je sentis son regard me brûler la nuque. Je voulus ajouter quelque chose mais une autre contraction de mon estomac me fit encore recracher l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité tout au long de la soirée.  
Quelqu'un déboula dans la pièce et, vu la voix, je supposais que c'était Gustav.  
-Bill… Allez, on rentre ! Merci Mr Jost et désolé…  
-Pas de problème. Rappelle moi demain matin s'il te plait.  
-TOM ! Relève toi bon sang, je ne peux pas porter Bill si tu traîne dans mes pattes… _

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

1ere nouvelle: La suite demain, enfin, si ca intéresse encore quelqu'un!

2nde nouvelle: J'ai finie ma fic. J'avais mes exams la semaine dernière et en fin de semaine, j'ai été embarquée au portugal quasiment sans qu'on me prévienne, où j'ai eu le temps de finir mon bébé.

Donc voilà, désolée de l'attente assez longue de ce chapitre, mais suite demain sans faute!

Bisous les gens!


	23. Chapter 22: Toujours te protéger

****

Quand la neige a commencé à tomber

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

__

-Un jeune garçon m'a dit un jour dans les toilettes d'un bar que chanter, c'était sa passion… Alors, autant qu'une telle passion serve de nobles intérêts !

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

-Je t'ai dit ça ? Demandais-je, ahuris.

Il rigola, amusé par mon étonnement.

-Je me doutais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Toujours te protéger**

Une boule de papier traversa la pièce, terminant son vol dans la corbeille. Je pris une nouvelle feuille, changeais de stylo, et repris l'écriture de ma chanson depuis le début. J'avais l'idée centrale, ce dont je voulais parler, mais j'ignorais comment le dire, quels mots utiliser.

J'étais dans ma salle d'enregistrement, et je savais que Tom était juste à quelque mètre, dans notre chambre. J'entendais les notes de sa guitare, tristes, mélancoliques.

Où était le problème ? C'était mon jumeau, et pourtant je ne le comprenais pas.

Mon stylo bougea, et les mots s'étalèrent en silence sur ma feuille.

Le grattement du stylo sur le papier me berçait, semblant résonner en parallèle avec la musique de mon jumeau.

Tom… Mon Tom… Je posais mon stylo, jetais ma feuille et fermais les yeux. J'avais été nul avec lui. Ma réaction avait été une sorte de mélange entre la jalousie, la rancune, et la colère.

Jalousie parce que je m'étais senti trahi qu'il emmène cette fille à l'appart', rancune qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi, de me laisser de côté, colère pour ne pas assez faire attention à moi. Je pensais être tout pour lui. Il est tout pour moi.

Alors où est-ce que les données avaient changées ?

Si j'étais Tom, comment je réagirais ? Reprenons tout depuis le début ; je suis Tom. Tom Kaulitz. Imaginons que je fasse du mal à mon père. On y est pour rien. Mais il est évident que Tom se tient pour responsable. Comme moi à la mort de Lys. Mais moi, il m'avait accusé ! Et je savais qu'il avait raison. Pour papa, je ne l'aie accusé de rien ; je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Non, je pense mal. Je suis Tom. Tom Kaulitz.

J'arrive à la maison, avec ma raison de vivre : mon petit frère, Bill Kaulitz.

Papa nous attaque, on riposte. Il est blessé. C'est moi qui l'aie blessé. Je cherche une solution. J'ai peur, il fait froid et je dois protéger mon frère.

Je dois protéger mon frère. Toujours.

Je me relève, et me dirige vers notre chambre. Je frappe mais la guitare ne s'interrompt pas.

-Tom ?

Pas de réponse, mais la guitare se stop.

-Tom ? Je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un crétin. Je le sais, et je m'excuse sincèrement. Mais je ne te comprends pas. Ouvre s'il te plait, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

J'entends un petit rire, de l'autre côté de la porte, mais pas moqueur. C'est difficile de qualifier ce rire. C'est juste un rire, comme quand on trouve quelque chose de drôle. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant le problème.

-Bon très bien, j'vais parler ici alors, en face de la porte.

Le rire se calme, et j'entends Tom bouger.

-Je t'en veux, Tom, parce que tu m'ignores, je ne compte plus pour toi ! La preuve, tu préfères ramener une fille et prendre ton pied plutôt que de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu préfères te saouler la gueule plutôt qu'essayer d'arranger les choses avec moi. Je pensais pourtant que j'étais ton jumeau… Tu te souviens Tom, de ce que tu m'as dit ? Que j'étais tout ce que tu as ? Que tu me protégerais… Et aujourd'hui tu me détruis…

Mes yeux se posèrent par terre, les larmes commençant à déborder.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tombai face à deux pieds nus. J'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête que deux bras m'entouraient.

-Nan Billou. Je t'aime moi hein !

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de sa fine taille, tandis que ses dreads détachées me chatouillaient le nez.

-Je t'aime, Billou. Je voulais seulement que tu sois protégé… Je voulais seulement pas te porter malheur.

Il rigola, du même rire que tout à l'heure. Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils.

-Tom ?

-Billou, moi je t'aime ! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… Et puis il pleut demain. Mais c'est un secret…

Je m'éloignais de Tom, desserrant notre étreinte. Tom tangua un peu et rigola une nouvelle fois.

J'aperçu alors sur son lit une petit boîte. J'entrais dans notre chambre et pris les pilules. Tom m'enleva la boîte des mains d'un geste rapide.

-Nan, nan Billou ! C'est pas pour les enfants !

-Tu te drogues ?

-Nan !

-alors montre moi ces pilules !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Non, Billou ! Comment je fais pour te haïr si j'ai pas mon paradis ?

J'étais perdu, cette réponse n'étant pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux me haïr ??

-Bah pour te protéger mon Billou. Je t'aime moi hein !

* * *

Voila, comme promis, la suite!

Il est bien entendu que je déteste faire du chantage pour des reviews, vous en laissez si vous voulez, mais il est clair que si vous faites l'effort de poster une review, ne serais-ce pour que je sache que vous êtes là, moi je ferais à mon tour un effort, pour vous poster le chapitre suivant demain.

J'en profite pour dire que le chapitre 23 est le DERNIER chapitre, mais qu'il y a un épilogue, que j'hésite encore à mettre.

Bref, à demain, sans doute, les gens!


	24. Chapter 23: Stich ins glück

****

Quand la neige a commencé à tomber

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

__

-alors montre moi ces pilules !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Non, Billou ! Comment je fais pour te haïr si j'ai pas mon paradis ?

J'étais perdu, cette réponse n'étant pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux me haïr ??

-Bah pour te protéger mon Billou. Je t'aime moi hein !

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Stich Ins Gluck**

-On reparlera dès que tu seras redevenu normal… Dis-je en fermant la porte à clé.

J'entendis le « rire » de Tom mais ne fis aucun commentaire.

De ce que j'en avais vu, les pilules n'avaient pas l'air d'être de l'ecstasy. C'était déjà ça. En plus, Tom affirmait ne pas se droguer. Mais je me demandais quand même ce que c'était que ces pilules et qui avait bien pu les lui fournir sans que personne ne l'apprenne.

Je descendis et croisais Gustav qui sortait de la salle d'enregistrement.

-Ca va mieux toi ? Me demanda t-il dans un sourire.

-Oui, oui, merci Gus'.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne me demanda rien, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant. Gustav, tout comme Georg, étaient assez attentif envers nous, comme nos grands frères. La principale différence entre les deux était que Gustav nous faisait juste savoir qu'il était là dès que nous serions prêt à parler, tandis que Georg était plutôt du style à nous asseoir dans un canapé, face à face, en attendant qu'on crache le morceau. Et jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais vu cette tête de mule renoncer en premier.

Je rentrais dans la salle d'enregistrement et pris une guitare. Tom en avait une bonne vingtaine dans le studio, et encore une dizaine à la maison, ce qui me faisait toujours beaucoup rire, surtout quand il galérais pour savoir lesquelles prendre pendant les concerts. Moi je n'avais qu'un micro, et un deuxième de rechange au cas où. J'en mettais un dans chaque poche et voila, l'affaire était pliée.

Je frôlais les cordes et restais là, arrêtant juste de penser et de me poser des questions. Certes j'étais inquiet, on avait une tournée bientôt et Tom s'était embarqué dans je ne sais quelle substance plus ou moins légale, certes je n'avais aucune envie ni de chanter, ni d'écrire, certes je voulais monter et retrouver mon frère comme avant, comme ce jour où on marchait dans la rue, sous la pluie, pour aller trouver refuge chez Georg, main dans la main, mais en même temps, j'étais soulagé de voir qu'il m'aimait toujours, et que la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour arriver plus ou moins à m'ignorer, c'était de prendre des pilules pour le faire divaguer.

Maintenant, il faudrait juste qu'on mette tout à plat, qu'on se parle sincèrement, qu'il arrête de fuir la réalité, et que l'on continue l'aventure dans laquelle nous nous étions aventuré avec Gustav et Georg. Et ce avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Ce n'était pas impossible, mais j'étais bien conscient que ce ne serait pas non plus d'une facilité incroyable.

Je regardais ma montre ; ça faisait deux heures que je me perdais dans le vague, assis sur ce tabouret avec cette guitare. Je la remis à sa place, puis remontais les marches.

J'entendais les voix de Gustav, Georg et David dans la cuisine, en train de parler de la nouvelle scène que l'on avait pris pour notre tournée.

La tournée me paraissait tellement loin encore que je ne m'inquiétais pas pour la scène ou pour tout autre détail technique. J'espérais juste que Tom n'ait pas repris encore de ces cachets bizarres.

J'entrais dans notre chambre et le vis, couché sur le lit en train de dormir. Je fermai la porte doucement, m'approchai de lui et déposai un petit bisou sur sa joue. Puis un sur son front. Il grogna, ne semblant pas vouloir ouvrir ses prunelles chocolat.

Je lui fis donc un bisou sur le nez, puis sur la mâchoire, et sur l'œil, qu'il ouvrit juste après.

Je vis ses yeux briller dans la pénombre de la chambre.

-Tom ?

-Bill. Répliqua t-il d'une voix rauque et neutre.

Je souris, content de voir qu'il était de nouveau normal. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais comme j'aimais le faire avant. Il ne me repoussa pas mais ne répondit pas non plus au bisou.

Je montais sur lui, attrapant ses mains et les regroupant dans ma main gauche. Il résista un peu mais n'était pas dans la bonne position pour prendre le dessus. Ma main droite descendit le long de son torse, et se posa sur sa hanche. Je remontai son t-shirt et posai ma main sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna au contact et ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement sur mes lèvres. Ma main descendit encore et se perdit dans sa poche droite. Je fermais mes doigts autour de la boîte, la tirant hors du bagguy trop large de mon frère. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Je relâchai ses lèvres, et me redressai légèrement, maintenant encore les mains de mon double. Je regardais le nom inscrit sur la boîte mais ne le reconnu pas.

Je fis tourner un peu la boîte, toujours sans un mot, tandis que mon jumeau me regardait faire en silence, et lu le petit avertissement.

-Un dérivé de calmant à base de plantes ? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette merde, Tom ?

Son regard se posa sur le mur, à droite, comme pour refuser de me répondre.

-Tom… Il faudra bien qu'on parle de tout ça un jour. Ca peut plus durer comme ça. Alors soit tu te décides à régler les choses maintenant, soit je sors de cette chambre, je vais sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche et je me jette dans le vide. Choisis… Et je précise que si tu ne réponds pas, je prendrais ça pour un « sors de cette chambre ».

Je relâchais ses poignets et me redressais totalement, assis à califourchon sur ma moitié, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Il ne bougea pas, gardant son regard sur le mur d'en face.

-Ok… Adieu Tom, j'ai été heureux d'être ton frère… Dis-je en me relevant.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de sur le lit quand je sentis sa main s'accrocher fermement à mon bras. Je retins mon souffle, n'osant plus rien espérer pour ne plus souffrir. Je me retournais et rencontrais son regard.

-Bill… S'te plaît, fais pas de connerie…

-Sans toi je suis rien Tom. Si tu ne m'aimes plus ou si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors ça sert à plus rien que je vive.

-Tu vis pour ta passion…

-Non. Ma passion, elle n'a de sens que parce que tu la partages avec moi. Je veux pas chanter tout seul. La voix de Lys a déjà disparu, et si ta guitare disparaît aussi, alors tout ça n'a plus aucun sens…

Son regard plongea dans le mien, semblant chercher quelque chose à répondre.

Il me tira sur le lit, à côté de lui, et enlaça ma taille.

-Restes, Bill…

-Pourquoi ?

Il eut un petit rire gêné, avec un goût amer.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi je resterais ? A quoi ça me sert, si tu ne veux plus de moi ? Pourquoi tu prends cette merde ? Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ?

-…Je voulais juste te protéger.

-Tu voulais me protéger en me torturant à petit feu ? En me tuant ?

-Non !! Cria t-il en se relevant, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Non, je t'aime Bill, plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout. Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

-Pourtant, tu me détruis en me laissant, Tom ! Je comprends pas ta manière de me protéger !

-Je… Je voulais te protéger de moi. Je suis dangereux… Tout est de ma faute !

-De quoi tu parles exactement Tom ?

-De Lys, de Papa, de Klara, de Maman ! De tout le monde !! Tout était de ma faute Bill !! Ils sont tous mort par ma faute !

-C'était des accidents !

-Je les ais TUER Bill !! TUER !

-Tu ne les as pas tuer ! On n'y était pour rien !

-J'ai planter un couteau…

-Parce qu'il allait t'attaquer ! Il voulait t'exploser le visage par terre, Tom !! Si tu n'avais pas eu le couteau pour te défendre, tu serais mort ! Et il m'aurait tuer ensuite !

-Maman…

-On n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de naître, Tom. Elle est peut-être morte à notre naissance, mais on n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher. On ne pouvait et on ne pourra jamais rien y faire…

-Pour Klara, j'aurais du faire quelque chose, et pour Lys aussi… J'étais son grand frère et je l'ai laissé mourir, sans rien faire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas bouger. Pour Lys, c'était juste de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du avoir cette idée, et l'entraîner dans mon plan foireux. Et pour Klara, tu as essayé !

-Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive une merde à toi aussi, Bill ! J'y survivrais pas.

-Le temps que tu seras là, j'aurais jamais de problème. Le temps que tu me regardes Tom, le temps que t'es là pour moi, alors je sais qu'il m'arrivera rien. Alors m'abandonne plus, ok ?

-Ok. J'suis désolé Bill.

-Je t'aime, Tom.

-Je t'aime Bill.

-T'es tout ce que j'ai… Dis-je en même temps que lui.

Il me sourit et je l'enlaçai.

-Je peux jeter cette merde ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Comment tu t'en es procuré ? Demandais-je en regardant la boîte ronde.

Je vis mon frère rougir d'un coup, gêné.

-Tom ? Redemandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je… Hum… Une fille l'autre jour… M'en as proposer gratos… Pour que j'essaye. C'est à base de plantes, on peut pas devenir dépendant. Ca fait juste un peu voler, oublier les problèmes… Ca m'aidait à tenir après nos disputes ou quand tu me manquais trop…

-Elle te les a filé gratuitement ??

-Plus ou moins…

-Plus ou moins ?

-Ouais… Elle voulait juste… enfin tu vois…

-Non, je vois pas Tom. Elle voulait quoi ?

-Bah, une nuit…

-Tom !!

-Mais elle était jolie, donc bon, ça m'a pas gêné.

-Putain, Tom, c'est limite de la prostitution ton truc…

-Nan ! C'était un échange de bon procédé. Une partie de jambe en l'air contre une boîte…

Je soufflais un coup. Le pire, c'était que ces derniers temps, il semblait être sortit avec tellement de filles différentes que c'était impossible de retrouver la pouffiasse qui lui avait donné ces cachets et Tom ne dirait certainement pas qui c'était.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais Tom, je crois qu'on a besoin d'aide… Dis-je, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

-D'aide ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on sera jamais tranquille avec tout nos démons si on en parle pas à quelqu'un, si on demande pas conseil, si on se vide pas de toute nos peurs. Il faudra bien qu'on le fasse un jour, et je préfère le faire de moi-même plutôt que David nous envoie d'office dans un asile…

-Ca servira à rien, Bill…

-Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

-Si, ça coûte de l'argent.

-Ouais, mais c'est David qui paye, vu que c'est lui notre tuteur et puis on peut quand même pas dire qu'on est dans le besoin hein…

Tom me sourit. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes, semblant sceller notre accord. Oui, on irait voir quelqu'un, un psy ou quelque chose du genre, pour nous aider à régler quelques trucs, même s'il était évident que l'épisode avec papa devrait rester secret. Mais si on pouvait déjà régler tous les autres problèmes autour, ce serait pas mal.

Je pris la main de mon jumeau et l'emmenais en bas. Quand on arriva dans la cuisine, nos sourires bien accrochés à nos lèvres et nos mains liées, Gustav, Georg et David sourirent à leur tour, comme si c'était contagieux.

-Vous allez mieux, vous deux ! Fit Georg, la joie transperçant dans sa voix.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs on voulait te demander quelque chose, David. Dis-je, m'avançant avec mon double.

Je regardai Tom, attendant qu'il parle. Il fixa ses yeux aux miens, relevant le défi, et se tourna vers notre tuteur.

-David, Bill et moi on a quelques problèmes, et… on aurait besoin d'aide.

Ils semblèrent surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cela.

-Pas de problème, les garçons. Je vous trouve ça dès demain.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus et ma main resserra encore plus celle de Tom. Ce qui venait de se passer n'arriverait plus, maintenant qu'on nous aiderait. Bientôt, on réussira à accepter notre passé, ce que l'on a fait, ou ce que l'on n'a pas fait.

Et alors que je plongeais au fond de l'âme de Tom, je savais qu'à présent, on était sur le bon chemin, et qu'on pourrait mieux profiter de toutes les choses qui nous tomberaient dessus. Parce que notre passion, quand elle est partagée, c'est une vraie piqûre de bonheur, bien mieux que n'importe quel cachet.

« _Si tu veux te voir voler_

_Dans la lumière de l'obscurité_

_Ouvre ton cadeau_

_Tout est déjà prêt_

_Ferme les yeux_

_… C'est parti_

_Sa première piqûre de bonheur_

_Crée cette blessure qui reste_

_Pour toujours_

_Un moment magique_

_Qui à chaque fois empire_

_Ombre et lumière_

_Lui cachent la vue_

_Elle ne reviendra plus_ »

_Stich ins gluck_

**Fin POV Bill.**

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre!! Demain l'épilogue et cette fic sera finie. Donc s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, c'est le moment ou jamais de le dire avec une tite review!!

Bref, à demain tout le monde, et merci pour tous vos messages!


	25. Epilogue: Ich bin da, wenn Schnee fällt

****

Quand la neige a commencé à tomber

Auteur: Draya Felton

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent:_

__

Et alors que je plongeais au fond de l'âme de Tom, je savais qu'à présent, on était sur le bon chemin, et qu'on pourrait mieux profiter de toutes les choses qui nous tomberaient dessus. Parce que notre passion, quand elle est partagée, c'est une vraie piqûre de bonheur, bien mieux que n'importe quel cachet.

* * *

**EPILOGUE : Ich bin da, wenn Schnee fällt**

(_**Je suis là quand la neige commence à tomber**_)

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Je descends !

-Ok, embrasse les de ma part !

-Oui !

Le soleil frappait fort, tandis que ses boucles blondes brillaient de mille feux. Ses bottes frappaient en cadence les dalles de marbre blanc qui composaient l'escalier. Au début, l'escalier l'effrayait beaucoup, mais plus maintenant.

Une fois la dernière marche passé, un globe apparut. Elle le prit et pointa sa destination. Ce soir, ils jouaient à Paris, au Parc des Princes. Ce stade ne porterait jamais aussi bien son nom que ce jour là.

Elle atterrit en douceur sur un nuage qui l'emmena au grès des courants jusqu'à sa destination.

Elle descendit par l'immense ouverture, tel un ange, ce qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être.

Le stade était plongé dans le noir tandis que les premières notes de guitare étaient jouées.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui illumina tout le stade. Elle courut, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle, jusqu'à son grand frère.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts son visage. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et sourit en regardant dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas ; mais il la sentait.

-Comme tu es beau, Tomi ! Dit-elle en admirant chacun de ses traits.

Puis elle entendit la voix de son autre frère.

Elle couru dans sa direction, les yeux pétillants.

-Billou !!

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la scène, chantant de tout son cœur, de tout son être, devant toutes ces personnes.

Elle glissa tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

Il referma ses doigts, comme s'il pouvait sentir la main de la petite fille si pâle.

Elle fit également un bisou à Gustav (dont elle était amoureuse depuis toujours) et à Georg.

Enfin, sa chanson préférée arriva. Elle sauta de joie, et attrapa de nouveau la main de son frère.

-Billou, je la chante avec toi ! Dit-elle, d'une petite voix claire.

« Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht » commença et elle suivit l'air, connaissant cette chanson par coeur. C'était leur chanson à eux.

Elle laissa tomber des larmes tandis que les dernières notes disparaissaient.

Les garçons sortirent de scène quelques instants. Elle les écouta commenter avec passion et émerveillement l'enthousiasme du public. Ils retournèrent sur scène et elle les contempla avec cette joie et cette fascination propre aux enfants de son âge mais qui semblait avoir contaminé toutes les personnes présentes ce soir là.

Elle les regarda jusqu'à la fin et les suivit dans les loges.

Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle, épuisés, mais incroyablement heureux. Ce concert, ils en avaient rêvé.

-Faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Fit Bill en fermant les yeux.

-LYS !

Elle sursauta et regarda le plafond.

-LYS ! Reviens !

-J'arrive !! Cria la petite fille. Elle fit un bisou à Gustav, puis un autre à Georg.

Il tremblèrent légèrement, mais ne firent aucune remarque. Elle enlaça Tom de ses maigres bras, puis se dirigea vers Bill.

-T'en fais pas, Billou ! Même si elles vous lâchent, moi, je serais toujours là !

Elle l'enlaça et se dirigea vers la porte, ses boucles bondissant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-A bientôt les garçons ! Pas bêtises, hein ?! Dit-elle en riant.

Elle sortit de la pièce, s'envolant dans la lumière de la lune, laissant les 4 garçons seuls.

-Maman !! C'était trop bien !! Cria Lys en sautant dans les bras de sa maman.

Sa maman l'avait laissé, pendant quelque temps, mais depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle restait tout le temps avec elle. Elle n'allait même plus travailler. A la place, elles jouaient, chantaient, regardaient Bill et Tom vivre tout plein de chose.

-Ah oui ? Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça ! Et à Simone aussi, elle t'attend dans le hall.

-Oui ! Il y avait tout plein de monde !

La petite fille couru jusque dans le hall, sa maman derrière elle.

Elle fit alors un récit détaillé de tout son concert, de toutes les personnes qu'il y avait. Lys racontait son concert avec ses frères, son amoureux et son meilleur ami, en face de beaucoup beaucoup de monde, qu'elle n'avait même pas pu compter.

Elle revivait le concert tandis que sa mère regardait par la fenêtre, espionnant encore un peu ses garçons. Bill et Tom tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte sur ce ciel exceptionnellement étoilé du 21 juin 2008, et Klara pu alors lire sur leurs lèvres la phrase qu'ils murmuraient dans le silence de leur loge.

-A bientôt, Lys. Prends soin de toi.

Klara souffla doucement, envoyant sur ses petits protégés de la neige, douce et fraîche.

Lys cria soudain en voyant cela et couru dehors danser sous cette neige si blanche. La première, la dernière, et l'unique neige du mois de juin.

-Maman, moi aussi je veux apprendre à faire tomber de la neige, comme toi quand tu veux dire à Billou et Tomi que t'es là !

_« Je suis là_

Si tu veux

Regarde autour de toi

Et tu me verras

Partout où tu seras

Si tu tends la main vers moi

Je te soutiendrai »

Ich Bin Da (an deiner seite)

**FIN**

* * *

Voila. Ouah, ca fait vraiment un pincement au coeur de me dire que je ne posterais plus de chapitres de cette fic.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous as plu, que vous avez aimé ma fic en entier!

Je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction d'une autre fic et j'espère vous retrouver donc pour cette nouvelle aventure très bientôt!

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, et un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui ont eu la gentilesse de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, en particulier:

**Lady Shadow Cassandra**

**hl-fic-tion-x3**

**shin-ichi**

**laura**

**Ariani Lee Gore**

**Nekito-chan**

**Jenisia**

**syana**

**Narcissss**

**Makie**

**sushiland**

**Eloise Millet**

**atina evda**

Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont tant encouragée!


End file.
